Ciel's Curse
by HellsingInsaneGirl666
Summary: Ciel gets killed, with Sebastian unable to save him. The contract- the one that should have disappeared; didn't. Sebastian is now bound to his deceased master: It's 127 Years later and the anniversary of Ciel's death, when Sebastian finds out that there is a bounty on his head; and his master's death? Is the cause of it; and he quickly discovers that not everything is as it seems.
1. Chapter 1

Ciel's Curse  
Rated: M

Genre: Mystery/Drama/Action

Anime:  
Black Butler- I do not own the Characters used in this story.

Written by: HellsingInsaneGirl666

(I am basing this off of a dream I had, at the start of this chapter. Everything in the italics is exactly what happened in my dream. The rest of this fanfiction is spun from a fanfiction idea that I had a while ago and have been wanting to do.)

Chapter: 1 

The drop of water echoed as it dripped into the tub. Sebastian traced his finger around the lip of the cold thin silver faucet. Picking up the water droplet with his long slender finger. The water snaked around his finger to the edge of his black nail. Dropping from his finger to the tub, it rippled out from where it landed. Screams echoed in Sebastian's mind.

That painful memory returned once again. From Sebastian's entire life, it was that one painful day that still haunts him. Sebastian remembers it. As if it were happening in front of his eyes once more. 

_"Young Master!" Sebastian screamed trying to break free of the two rouge demons holding him. The other two pinning Ciel to the outside of the metal ledge on the second floor patio. Which, was hanging over a thirteen foot deep abandon indoor tarp covered pool. Ciel's head was turned to Sebastian. Panic filled his eyes, and for the first time... Ciel felt alone. Without the safety he felt when Sebastian was by his side._

_"Sebastian!" Ciel's voice was cracked. "Save me! This- is an order!" Ciel's face crimped in fear. The ones holding him ripped off his eye patch, dropping it to the pool below._

_"I...-" Sebastian dropped his face, "...Can't..." For the first time in Sebastian's life, a tear fell down his cheek._

_"Look Sebastian! Look at the thing you are about to loose! The thing you love the most just ripped away from you! Just like you did to us Sebastian. Remember this! Let this forever be etched into your mind! When a demon feels pain, they feel it forever!" The one holding him back screamed at Sebastian, as they tightened their grip. Ciel's face broke, as fear took over him as just badly as the first time he summoned Sebastian. A tear streamed down his cheek hearing Sebastian's broken voice._

_"Seb-Sebastian...?" Ciel's voice was horse, Sebastian lifted his head. Exposing his tears to Ciel, Ciel breath hallowed._

_"Say goodbye Sebastian." The man replied, at that moment. The men holding Ciel shoved him over the ledge. Ciel gasped as the ground vanished beneath him. Before Ciel knew what was happening, he crashed into the pool cover._

_"Seb-ast-" Ciel managed before the pool's cover swallowed him. Entangling him under the water._

_Sebastian's eye's widen at the sudden vanish of his master. Fighting the men, but now there were two more helping holding him back. Tears streamed down his face as he couldn't do a thing to help his master. To help Ciel._

_"Ciel!" Sebastian screamed, calling his name for the first time._

_Ciel was fighting the tarp, reaching up for Sebastian as the tarp smothered him even under the water. Trying to hold his breath, his lungs started to ache. Fighting the tarp wore Ciel out quickly, making him need to breath. As Ciel's body forced him to take a breath of nothing but water. Water filled his lungs, Ciel's body went into shock. Trying to expel the water that choked his body. Taking another breath, only more water filled them. Ciel's body gave in, and the hand that was reaching for Sebastian grew limp. The struggling ceased, as the tarp swallowed him deeper into the thirteen foot pool._

_Sebastian heard the suddenly silence of the water below._

_"YO-YOUNG MASTER!" Sebastian screamed tears down his face. The ones holding him grinned at the silence, hearing nothing but the fizzling bubbles dissipate._

_"Get used to that silence Sebastian. Your going to be hearing it for a long time." They taunted. _

_ They held him there. For over an hour. Nothing but silence came from below. The silence was deafening. Tears continued to fall from the demon. Only after the men were more than sure, after another half hour. They let Sebastian go, dropping him to the ground. The rouge demons immediately vanished afterwords. Sebastian felt the old rough concrete suddenly appear under him. Sebastian didn't hesitate for another second. Jumping over the ledge into the thirteen foot pool below._

_The weight of the tarp sunk Ciel to the bottom of the pool, still in the same position he was in when he passed. Sebastian could see the tarp entangling his master at the bottom of the pool. Sebastian dove into the water headfirst. Quickly swimming to the bottom, fighting his way through the plastic that trapped Ciel. Finally, after shredding the tarp so that he could finally reach him. He scooped up Ciel,bringing him to the surface. Sebastian breached the surface of the pool with his master in arms. He swam to the edge, lying Ciel's body on the cold concrete ground.  
_

_ His eyes were glazed over with death. They disgraced the deep blue they used to be. The contract however, oddly remained. Even under the glaze of death it still remained. Sebastian couldn't understand why the contract remained. But most of all, he couldn't bear looking into the eyes of his deceased master. Sebastian soaking wet, dripping with the water that took the life of his master. He reached over, trembling as he closed the eyes of Ciel._

_ He remained by his master's side, dripping tears onto his master's lifeless body. Until he heard the approaching steps of Undertaker..._

_~_

Sebastian shook his head out of the vivid memory. His last tear dropping into the tub before he noticed them. He wiped it away. He hated the sight of water, it would always trigger the memory. Sebastian never changed his form, and he never made another contract. Even if he wanted to make a contract, he was still bound to his deceased master. Not that we wished to.

He stood slowly, in the caramel colored room. Looking at the pale colored tub that stood upon bronze lions feet. A red wash towel with Japanese gold inlay hung over the edge of the tub next to the faucet. The bathroom had maple cabinets over a granite counter top. Placed at the head of the tub, the bathroom door at the foot of the tub. The cold pale granite tiles covered the little bathroom. On the counter that had an overhead shelf for towels, on the counter. Dead flowers in an ocean colored pot. The last trinket he kept from the Phantomhive estate. A dark crossed beamed window sat on the long wall behind the bathtub. Sebastian had not removed the curtains that covered it. Long deep brown colored drapes that reached the floor were never touched by Sebastian's hands.

Sebastian removed his jacket, slowly stripping. Until there was nothing left. He stepped into the hot steaming bath. Sinking deep into it, until the edge of the water crept just under his deep brown eyes. The edge of his hair soaked up the water where it touched. He sank deeper until all of his obsidian color hair flowed with the weight of the water. He watched the ocean colored flower pot under the shifting visions of the water. 

It was 2015, nearly 127 years have passed. But his pain never left, never left his side like the day he promised Ciel. Today especially pained Sebastian as it was the anniversary of Ciel's death. Also the anniversary of Ciel's birth. December 14th 2015.

It was snowing out side, the chill from outside could be felt even from under the water. It was a still night, nothing stirred. Dead quiet as the snow fell silently outdoors.

Sebastian found a solitary home surrounded by woods. Now he lays under the water. Trying to numb the pain the best he could.

He scooted up from the bottom of the tub. Poking his head up out of the water after hearing a knock come from his front door.

"Huh? A visitor?" Sebastian glanced at the black clock that hung on the far wall. "At this hour?" He rose up out of the water. Stepping out of the tub he reached for his black silk robe. Which hung on a hook sitting on the opposite side of the tub, he took it wrapping it around his hot steaming skin.

Sebastian walked out of the bathroom, the only room which had a light emanating from it. Heading down the pitch black hall before he finally reached his door. He clicked on the front porch light.

Sebastian slid back the sliding lock back and cracked open his door. Stunned to hell and back to see who it was of all people.

"Timber?" Sebastian asked completely stunned. Out of all the people in the world, it was one of the triplets. Timber was wearing a black short sleeved T-shirt paired with black skinny jeans and a black silvered doubled holed belt over his clothes. Timber's hair was deep purple. His eyes, the color of warm chocolate. He was folding his arms and his black nail polished nails draped over his arms.

"Hello Sebastian." Timber replied calmly.

"What are you doing here..? At two in the morning?" Sebastian still had surprise in his voice.

"Just wanted to see a familiar face. It's been so long Sebastian." Timber replied.

"At two in the morning?" Sebastian folded his arm in a slight suspicious way. "Where are Thompson and Cantebury?" Timber shifted his weight showing a slight annoyance at the question.

"Dead. Can I come in?" Timber bluntly answered pushing passed Sebastian not letting him answer. Sebastian sighed shutting the door behind him.

"Suuure." He sarcastically answered. Timber moved through the darkness, sitting on Sebastian's black sofa. "So why two in the morning?" Sebastian repeated again moving towards another couch sitting on the arm rest.

"You were a hard one to find. I've been looking for you for months. I wasn't going to wait another second. Why are you so bothered at my arrival of two AM? You don't have to sleep." Timber shifted on the sofa.

"No, but I prefer this time to tackle personal agendas." Sebastian answered.

"Like bathing?" Timbered lazily pointed to his robe. Sebastian nodded.

"So let's play catch up. What happened after Claude ditched you?" Sebastian asked. Timber rolled his eyes.

"Hannah ditched us too, and years later someone just so happened to showed up with the demon sword. Killing Cantebury and Thompson. I managed to get away. That was four years ago today actually."

"Depressing." Sebastian slowly stood. "Well, I'm going to go back to what I was doing before. You can watch Netflix on the Xbox 360 if your bored." Sebastian began walking down the hall. Freezing half way down it.

"What about your master?" Timber called from behind. "He died today too didn't he?" Without turning around Sebastian coldly responded.

"That's none of your business." Sebastian continued to the bathroom shutting the door behind him.

"I know about the contract Sebastian." Timber quietly remarked. Sebastian heard him. He looked at his hand, resting it in the other. The bound contract that never left him. Even after the death of Ciel. Even after Sebastian had failed his end of the contract. The contract still remained perfectly in contact. Perfectly untouched.

Sebastian tapped his fingers on his hip for a few minutes. His back against the door leaning on it, before deciding to open it once more.

"How?" Sebastian asked Timber. Timber smirked.

"The reapers Sebastian. They have no idea where Ciel's soul is." Timber coldly taunted him. Sebastian lurked back out to the living room.

"What?" Sebastian asked folding his arms. Timber's legs were crossed, leaning deep into the sofa.

"Why Two AM? Why am I really here? Sebastian. While you've been hiding in your endless pity party, the world didn't stop. Everyone knows Ciel died. But only few know about your little contract dilemma. Those that know, they think you are the key to finding his soul. Everyone wants it. A soul bound for that long? Now that has got of have some nasty little side effects. Sebastian. You have never visited home. You..." Timber trailed. Suddenly smirking darkly. "You have a bounty on your head."

Sebastian's face melted into annoyance and shock.

"You have GOT to be fucking kidding me." He growled. Timber didn't reply. Instead he instantly lunged for Sebastian. Sebastian quickly dodged Timber and at that exact moment... Sebastian's front door was kicked in. Splinters and dust exploded from the frame and his door flew across the room crashing into the sink in the kitchen.

Another familiar face sprinted through the cloud of dust. It was Claude... Claude guarded Sebastian as Timber spun around, attempting to hit him with a shard of glass. Claude spun grabbing Sebastian and jumping back. Now behind Timber, Claude leaned back as Timber turned around to get another hit. Claude smashed Timber hard in the gut with his foot. Making Timber crash hard into the far wall. Sebastian was trying to figure out what the fuck was happening because now he was behind Claude and Timber was flying across the room. During that time, he finally got a good look at Claude.

Claude was also wearing a black T-shirt, but he was paired with a purple belt. The purple belt was apart of his black torn jeans. On his feet, held some heavy stylish combat boots. Sebastian took a step back getting ready for another attack.

"Oh look, it's a family reunion." Sebastian remarked. "What the fuck are you doing here Claude? Here to collect your bounty?" Sebastian crossed his arms and shifted his weight. Claude turned back to Sebastian, shaking his head.

"No Sebastian. I'm here to save your sorry ass obviously." Claude also crossed his arms. Sebastian glared.

"Why the fuck do you want to save me?" Sebastian pursed his lips at a passing thought. "After all this time are you _STILL_ after my master?" Claude shook his head quickly again.

"Oh Please Sebastian give me a little credit. You don't think I've changed? No, Sebastian. You want to know why everyone is after your sorry pity filled ass?" Claude snapped. Sebastian sunk into a lean.

"Why?" Sebastian watched Claude, looking past to see why Timber had not gotten back up, because he was actually embedded _in_ the wall.

"It's not just you asshole." Claude folded his arms, in annoyance. Sebastian looked back to Claude. "No demon alive can make a contract." Shock overwhelmed Sebastian with the news.

"... W-What?!" Sebastian shouted loosing his composer. "When did _THIS _start happening?!" Claude gave a small huff.

"You have no idea about anything that is going on do you?" He remarked pointing to the gaping hole where his front door used to be. "Demons everywhere, the weaker ones who can't live long without souls. They are started starving to death. Then, some asshole found out where I hid the demon sword. He's been picking off all the demons who might have any connection with this curse." Claude pointed to Sebastian. "YOU asshole."

"Ok. Stop with the names, and I still don't get why you want to save me." Sebastian replied.

"If this guy kills you Sebastian. Who the fuck knows what would happen. For all we know the curse will be ensured to last for eternity." Claude snapped. Turning away from Sebastian he took off his glasses and cleaned them. "We have to go. I followed Timber but I get a feeling that I too was being followed..." Claude replaced his glasses and turned back to Sebastian. "...and that guy was getting followed and that guy was getting follow and so on. So... We gotta go." Claude finished, Sebastian was having a hard time taking in all this new information. He nodded and pointed to his room.

"I'm going to get dressed... real quick..." Sebastian turned and headed down the hall. Claude nodded.

"Better hurry Sebastian." Claude replied.

Sebastian sighed walking down the dark hall, his silk black robe shining as he walked past the bathroom. He glanced to the ocean colored pot from the Phantomhive's estate.

"You're still out there?" Sebastian quietly asked the one thing that he kept from the manor. Claude slowly closed his eyes, feeling Sebastian's pain sting him once again.

"That's the one thing I didn't tell you... we can all feel your pain as well." Claude mouthed silently.

~To Be Continued! ~

-Deleted Scene- (To keep the seriousness)

Claude leaned back, kicking Timber hard in the gut. Making Timber crash into the Tv.

"Dammit Claude! That was my Xbox!" Sebastian snapped, Claude turned around throwing his hands in the air.

"Really Sebastian? After all of that!? Your crushed about your Xbox?!" Claude snapped. Sebastian shook his head.

"No. I'm crushed about my level 96 Khajiit Skyrim character named Phantom you just killed!" Sebastian shook his head quickly. "Wait! What the fuck are you doing here?!"

"Saving your ass obviously! Wait level 96? HOW THE FUCK!? I can only get my wood elf up to level 59!"

"That's because you suck... obviously." Sebastian folded his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Ciel's Curse  
Rated: M

Genre: Mystery/Drama/Action

Anime:  
Black Butler- I do not own the Characters used in this story.

Written by: HellsingInsaneGirl666

(P.s All songs mentioned in this fanfiction belong to their rightful owners. No copyright intended.)

Chapter: 2

~

Sebastian, who was finally wearing a simple black T-shirt and blue jeans, closely followed behind Claude. As the two made their way through the dark woods. The quiet snow falling on top of them; the only light was from the bright gray clouds. Claude didn't say a word as they walked towards his car.

"Why did you park so far out?" Sebastian quietly asked. Claude snickered.

"As if you have a driveway to get into first off. Secondly." Claude slid off his black sunglasses pausing in his tracks. "Did I not just say that I was probably getting followed?" Claude's hand rested on his hip. The other hand was lazily holding his glasses with a single index finger. "Besides." Claude slid his glasses back onto his face, pulling out his keys from his pocket. The keys had a black widow key chain hanging off it, on it were a few buttons and it was clearly custom made. Claude pressed a button which had an unlocked padlock symbol on it.

A car beeped twice, it's light's flashed with each beep. Sebastian stopped dead in his tracks. Finally seeing Claude's car for the first time. It was black and sleek. With a heavy brushed back hood and windshield that led into an open roof. He had custom cross spiderweb rims for his tires. A small gem-like black widow spider ordainment hung from his mirror. There was small shield on the lower front of his car that held an 'S' just above the license plate. Which just so happen to read: D3vilWP.

Claude grinned as he watched Sebastian's jaw drop. It was clear that he had never seen a high class car in his long 127 years of shelter. Claude shrugged and grinned wider.

"What?" Claude smirked. "It's a Spyder." He walked past the aw struck Sebastian, getting into his car that was forming a thin silver lining of snow. The dark shine of his car reflected the snowflakes that landed on it. Claude plugged in the key and turned it the song, _'I'm so Fancy' _By: Iggy started blaring out of it's speakers.

_"I'm so Fancy. You already know... I'm in the fast lane. From LA to Tokyo." _Claude pulled his car forward slowly.

"So... are you getting in? Or did I come to rescue you for nothing?" Claude called over the music, Sebastian nodded quickly escaping his trance as he slowly climbed into the sport's car. "Don't slam the-" Sebastian shut the door rather harshly before Claude could finish the sentence. "-Door." Claude cringed at the sound. Sebastian shrugged slowly,

"Sorry..?" Sebastian quietly mouthed. Claude shook his head.

"It's fine." He replied before suddenly slamming on the gas, drifting into a tight U turn. Obviously, lying about being fine. Spinning out the tires before the car jolted off towards the dirt road behind them. Red tail lights blurred in the distance. Sebastian was clinging to the sides of the car with dear life.

~

Silence rode between the two demons. The only sound between them was the blaring music on the seemingly endless journey. Signs that passed, each one lead closer to the Nevada state. It was only when there was a sign that read, _'Las Vegas, Nevada 20 miles' _when Sebastian broke the silence between them.

"Where are we going?" He finally asked over the blaring music. Claude grinned, reaching to turn down the stereo system despite the fact they could hear each other clearly. Even through the music.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask..." Claude chuckled. Sebastian shifted into his seat leaning on the windowless door of Claude's expensive car. "Las Vegas, Nevada..." Claude gripped the steering wheel almost sexually as he turned his head towards Sebastian. "Or as the humans like to say..." He shifted his eyes back to the road as the a twinkling city started to creep up in the distance. Claude reached down grabbing his slick black sunglasses once again. He slid them onto his face before glancing back to Sebastian. "Sin City." Claude chuckled before blaring his stereo once more. The song that poured out of the speakers was _'Deal with the Devil' _by Pop Evil. Sebastian was listening to this blaring stereo for over a hundred miles. However the irony never ceased.

"What's in Las Vegas?" Sebastian asked again, this time not bothering to talk over the music. He knew that Claude could hear him. Claude smirked behind his glasses, he didn't even bother to glance at Sebastian this time.

"I need to make a pit stop." Claude replied under the music, the passing cars around them were almost a blur. As they continued their deeper way into Las Vegas. Sebastian shrugged leaning further into his seat.

"Nice car." Sebastian uttered under his breath. Claude heard him, letting a smirk appear on his lips. Claude shifted his glasses as a silent response.

~

The heart of Las Vegas, Nevada.

Sebastian was hanging half way out of the car. Taking in the sight of the city. Despite how long he's been alive he had never been to Las Vegas. Claude actually had to grab the back of his coat, pulling him back into the car. All while not taking his eyes off the road.

Claude's eyes glanced up to his rear view mirror. Slowly, he slid his glasses to the brim of his nose, raising an eyebrow. Claude reached out adjusting the mirror, turning his head just to be sure of what he was seeing. Doing a quick double take that confirmed his suspicion. At that exact moment, the radio started playing _'Sick of it'. _By Skillet. Claude's face rested into a sly smirk. It was almost too perfect.

"Sebastian..." An evil undertone in his voice as Sebastian turned to Claude. Claude now held the bottle of Monster Energy drink from the coaster. Marked up in the corner was a three. Making it appear that it read _'M3'_. Under that it read _'Super Concentrate'. _Claude cracked open the lid, and started chugging. Sebastian's jaw was dropped as he watched Claude drink the entire bottle in only three gulps.

"But we can't taste food." Sebastian monotony stated with his jaw still dropped. Claude ignored Sebastian's statement. Claude face puckered for a moment before he lowered the monster from his mouth.

"Buckle up." He remarked before suddenly spinning around. Sending the bottle flying over his shoulder. The bottle crashed into the windshield of the car that had been tailing them the entire time. The tailing car swerved at the sudden surprise he had given the driver. Now with a Monster can sticking out of their windshield. The tailing demons had been discovered and Claude wanted them to know it.

Claude grinned widely as he reached down pushing a small round red button just under his steering wheel. He did this quickly as the tailing car sped up. Leaning out of the car with a gun pointed at Sebastian and Claude.

Sebastian saw this in the mirror and quickly ducked the moment the bullets flew over his head. A lever began rising from the floor between Sebastian and Claude's feet. Sebastian didn't know what this was. But he quickly jumped around and strapped on his seat belt. Claude looked at Sebastian as he gripped the lever.

"Hold on." Claude paused, at that very moment he slammed down hard on the red lever.

The dash of his car lit up into a glowing neon bright red. The car jolted forward at an incredible speed. Sebastian was quickly slammed back into his seat as the car lurched forward. Claude quickly and smoothly darted the car out of the lane; as the car jumped into action. He expertly inter-weaved between the cars on the seven way lane.

The trailing car attempted to keep up as Claude vanished amongst the cars around them. Claude was eerily calm as he did this. So much to an extent that it was slightly disturbing.

The weight of the speed didn't affect Claude. In fact; Claude actually reached down grabbing the other monster from the coaster. This entire time Sebastian thought that a human had accidentally left them there. He had no idea that it was Claude who was the one consuming these. This time a green and black can. Claude cracked it open with a single finger, still gripping the steering wheel with the other hand as he chugged the drink. The two were going so fast that everything else was in slow motion, and the speed gauge was maxed out. However fast the two were going, it was over 175 miles an hour.

Claude crunched the can in his hand, throwing it out of the car carelessly. The demon clenched both hands tightly on the wheel and leaned back into his seat.

"You might want to hold on." Claude commented as he slammed the wheel to the right and stomped on the brakes. The car drifted sharply and almost effortlessly into a ninety degree angle.

"Thank hell for racing tires." Claude happily remarked quickly shifting into gear. The car was heading into a narrow one way street between two massively tall buildings. Claude hit the gas darting into the dark of this run down street. Weaving around the cars that came his direction with ease. Sebastian clung to the sides of his car, his legs were propped up trying to brace the sudden turns.

"Can't die, Can't die, Can't die..." Sebastian muttered to himself as Claude made another sharp left drift into an even smaller ally way. Sebastian was pretty sure this wasn't even a road. How Claude's car fit between the narrow space was a mystery to Sebastian. The fact that Claude wasn't touching the bricks, with only a few inches to spare; was outstanding. He reached down pushing the lever back. The car jolted to a slowness. It was felt as if they were crawling now.

Sebastian started to relax slightly.

"I swear... if you dented my car. Were going to have issues." Claude remarked to Sebastian as he detached himself from the door. Sebastian was speechless, so many question erupted in his mind.

"What was that all about Claude!?" Sebastian snapped at him. Claude didn't bother to turn his head.

"Remember how I said I tailed you and there was also a high chance I was getting tailed and that guy was getting tailed and so on?" Sebastian silently nodded, Claude shrugs. "No worries. I lost em."

"How did you know how to do that?!" Sebastian blurted as he tried slowly relaxing his way back into the seat. Claude chuckled quietly.

"Please Sebastian... I had to do something to entertain myself. I was.." Claude chuckled. "Rather, I am a professional street racer. Got too good I suppose, everyone knew I was going to win anyway. So they simply just stopped challenging me..." Claude's hand reached down to the armrest, lifting it up. When he did it revealed about two dozen more monsters. He pulled out yet another can and cracked it open.

The thin ally opened up to an large empty back road.

"Besides, it's my favorite shortcut. Get's me back to my house and looses the cops... among other things." Claude took the first drink of his new can of Monster. Sebastian shook his head pointing at the can.

"What is with the monsters? We can't taste human food!" He remarked eager for an answer. Claude lowered the can from his lips.

"True." Claude replied taking yet another sip. "But you can feel the after effects of it." Claude shrugged his shoulders. "It's... pretty much Crack for demons." Claude admitted. Sebastian threw up his hands and folded them as he leaned back into the seat. Claude held the half empty can over to Sebastian's side of the car.

"Want some?" He rattled the can softly. The _'Demon Crack' _ splashed against the thin tin wall. There was only a single gulp left. Sebastian quickly shook his head leaning back from it.

"No thanks." Sebastian said making a slight face.

Claude shrugged, pulling the can back and finishing it off for himself. Sebastian sighed and rested his head in his hand as the only lights came from the passing street lamps.

~

After another long stretch of driving, the two arrived on what seemed to be the edge of town. The stereo was turned down and playing softly in the background.

Claude made another left hand turn. This time slowly. As he pulled to the edge of a cobblestone driveway. Sebastian glanced up from his resting hand. Seeing dark green hedges that lined around the huge black building in front of them. Claude picked up the tiny spider ordainment. The one which dangled from his mirror, he clicked the red hourglass shaped button on the spider's back.

The cobblestone covered ground in front of them suddenly whirred to life. Lifting up out of the ground revealing an underground garage. Long silver poles rose out picking up the cobblestone ceiling.

Sebastian leaned into his finger that pressed into his temple, an eyebrow rose as he watched this. The machine hummed to a stop and Claude eased his car between the poles before finally shifting into park. He pulled out his keys from the ignition flipping them into his hand. The keys made a small jingle as he did. Claude opened his door slowly stepping out of the car. Sebastian mimicked him clicking open his own door. Both stepped out. Sebastian took a much needed stretch. Before Sebastian could shut the car door Claude quickly snapped around.

"Don't. Slam. The door." Claude warned. Sebastian froze mid-shut, he silently managed to click the door shut firmly yet quietly. Claude smiled, shutting his own door just as softly.

At that moment. A rather young looking, stumbling male in a black and gold bell hop uniform approached them. Bowing as he approached Claude.

"Ah, Mr. Faustus. You've returned. I-Is there anything I can do for you?" He asked, fidgeting where he stood.

"Yes actually." Claude tossed the young male his keys. The boy caught them, flinching slightly. "Can you refuel the NOS tank injectors?" Claude walked a few steps passed him before stopping in his tracks. "Oh." Claude turned around darkly. "And if you scratch my car, consider yourself blackballed." The young bell hop trembled where he stood.

"Of co-course Mr. Faustus.." He stammered, Sebastian rose another eye brow as he caught up to Claude.

"Mr. Faustus?" Sebastian asked Claude. Claude grinned.

"Yes, that's what my employees call me." Claude said as he opened the tall glass door. He pointed back at the young male. "He's new." Sebastian rose his eyebrow slightly higher.

"Employees?" Sebastian repeated as he passed. Claude chuckled.

"I forget you were living in a hole for 127 years. Which, honestly." Claude shrugged. "I was surprised to find you in that little house in the forest." Claude laughed pausing for a moment. "Honestly I expected to find you in a cave huddled in the corner rocking back and fourth." Claude continued to chuckle as he walked passed him, Sebastian was not amused.

Inside the building there was a long sleek black counter top on the left side of the room. The tiles were gold and black shaped diamonds. The walls inside this building were a deep black, a mild shine to them. Behind the counter was a young model looking female. As Claude passed, she stood bowing from behind the counter.

"Welcome back Mr. Faustus, did you enjoy your trip?" The young, tall, blond hair, blue eyed, small chested woman asked glancing at Sebastian. Claude nodded.

"It was successful..." He glanced at Sebastian. "This time." Sebastian folded his arms and took a step back from Claude.

"How many times did you come back _ unsuccessful_?" Sebastian remarked. A hint of annoyance laced his voice. Sebastian shifted his weight, Claude grinned. Ignoring his question. Instead Claude walked up to the counter, leaning on it slightly.

"I have to ask. Did my shipment come in?" Claude asked the woman, she immediately sat down and began typing on the large flat, black, wide screen computer. Sebastian shifted his weight behind Claude.

"Mm." The woman hummed as she typed a few more things into the keyboard. "Mm, yes Mr. Faustus your shipment did arrive. Yesterday, at 3pm." Claude grinned.

"Excellent. Did they deliver it to my room or am I going to have to hire labor again?" Claude asked the woman, she began typing quickly once more.

"They... did not. Bring it up to your room. Sorry Mr. Faustus." She said to him. Claude buried his head in his arms for a moment.

"I am never buying from that company again if they can't do a little extra work." Claude muffled, the woman shrugged. He sighed before he unburied his face. Walking back towards Sebastian. Claude actually walked passed Sebastian heading into a back room that read: _'Employees Only'. _

When he reappeared, he was holding a large brown box. Claude put the mysterious case under his arm and pushed the 'up' button on the elevator. Sebastian sauntered behind him silently. The sleek dark colored doors dinged as they opened. Sebastian followed Claude as he stepped inside. The woman stood once more and bowed as the doors closed on the two.

"Claude?" Sebastian broke the elevator's music, which was quietly playing the instrumental to the song _'Black Widow' _by Iggy. "What the fuck?"

"Seriously Sebastian I keep forgetting your here." Claude admitted. "It's a little strange." Sebastian shook off the slight insult and pointed to the box.

"What's in the box?" Claude grinned, and held it out towards Sebastian.

"Why? You want one?" Claude chuckled. Sebastian's frown grew.

"Are you fucking serious right now? Monster energy drinks? I think you may have a _slight _addiction problem." Sebastian remarked with heavy sarcasm on the word 'slight'. Claude laughed.

"You may be possibly right Sebastian. But you want to know a secret?" Claude leaned over, invading Sebastian's personal space as he whispered, "I... Don't care." Sebastian leaned back from Claude's face, as Claude backed off.

~

Sebastian and Claude were in the elevator for a couple of minutes as the elevator lights slowly climbed to 'Penthouse'. Sebastian finally broke the awkward silence that grew between them. All the time the quiet elevator music played in the background.

"So what did you have to grab?" Sebastian asked him crossing his arms and shifting into a lean. Claude sighed. Finally getting back to what he was wanting to say all along.

"We-" Claude trailed off. "We have to find Ciel. Sebastian." Sebastian immediately broke his posture. A sharp stab of pain echoed in his chest. Claude cringed at this. "Seriously I think you could go for a Monster. It'll ease you up." Sebastian shook his head. "Then can you at least stop your feels there? That hurts you know." Claude snapped at him unable to keep it a secret any longer. The closer demons were to Sebastian, the more pain they could feel from him.

Sebastian looked up to Claude.

"What?" Sebastian asked in a half angered tone. Claude clenched his eyes shut, mouthing the word_ 'Fuck'_. __

"Okay. I might have left out the part that every demon alive can feel your pain." Claude admitted to him as the elevator door's opened to Claude's penthouse. Claude quickly walked in, Sebastian slowly followed.

"They can what?!" Sebastian's grew eyes wide. Claude set the box down by the kitchen. Opening up to his fridge, the only thing you could see were Monster energy drinks. All kinds. Even ones that have been imported from Spain. Claude picked out one of the strongest ones. Shutting his fridge he cracked the can open. Without bothering to turn around he started chugging it. Seemingly downing the can in one go. He crunched it in his hand and slowly turned around to Sebastian. Wiping his mouth before speaking.

"It's apart of the curse. No one can eat... and everyone can feel your pain." Claude said slowly as he threw away the can of monster in his trash can drawer.

Sebastian was frozen where he stood with this new information.

~To Be Continued!~

The story is just beginning... (Lots more to come!) 


	3. Chapter 3

Ciel's Curse  
Rated: M

Genre: Mystery/Drama/Action

Anime:  
Black Butler- I do not own the Characters used in this story.

Written by: HellsingInsaneGirl666

Chapter: 3

~

Sebastian remained motionless in the entry way; while Claude awkwardly tapped his fingers on his black marble counter. The kitchen had a bar counter which stretched across nearly half his house.

"Yes, so..." Claude started. "How about you look around. I have to go get a few things sorted out." Claude finally said breaking the tension walking passed him before pausing. "And if you feel like your up to it." Claude pointed to the fridge. "Please. Help yourself to a Monster." Claude vanished into a side room right next to the elevator. It looked to be an office; Claude shut the door behind him quietly leaving Sebastian alone.

Sebastian, who was working his way out of the shock; finally looked around the home he was left standing in. The home which belonged to Claude. It was far more than clear Claude lived a luxurious lifestyle. Sebastian, who was still reeling from the new information, decided to take Claude's suggestion and look around this beautiful home. 

Sebastian first glanced to the ceiling, which took his eyes a moment to see they were actually extensively high up. Giant chandeliers had to actually hang at _least_ twelve feet before actually being able to produce usable light. The chandeliers themselves, were more than obviously custom designed by Claude himself. As they were made to resemble giant black widows holding up giant spear like bulbs, which to cast a shadow of a web onto the ceiling. Even the chains that held the lights were white. White to mimic the webs of spiders...

Sebastian silently shadowed his way towards the living room. The floor was charcoal colored, polished to a shine to see the floor was some kind of black stone. Reflecting the entire house, like a dark mirror. When Sebastian reached the space that seemed to be a living room, there was a massively long, extensive, black thin royal plush fabric couch which wrapped around the room. The couch was extended out enough to seemingly hold five people on one cushion. At the end of the couch, it extended into a long bed like shape.

Eminence white pillows lined the back of the death colored couch. On them, a silhouette of a spider resided on a black web. Elegant shadows of leaves and vines worked their way out from the spider. Wrapping all the way around the pillow; these pillows were large enough for a single person to seemingly sleep on. Without needing another.

Sebastian walked towards the massive couch, when he lowered himself into it. The couch nearly devoured him. At the same time, Claude walked out of the office who held a small pile of documents in his hand. He quickly noticed Sebastian was on the couch, rather; noticed him sinking into it.

"That's a 5 layer deep pocket memory foam." Claude chuckled from across the room. "Designed that when you sit, you never want to get back up." Sebastian nodded in silent agreement. In front of the couch lied a long a low riding black polished coffee table, which stretched as far as the couch itself.

Looking at the surrounding giant white walls there were huge artworks that nearly consumed the wall. Surprisingly, this was the only place that lacked a spider. Instead, hung murals, thousands of pictures to create a giant name "Prada". In some of the smaller pictures, you could make out Claude himself. On the wall hung a flat screen HD TV, large enough to cover almost sixty percent of the wall it seemed. Which of course reflected the giant glass wall behind the massive couch.

Claude walked towards Sebastian. Setting the small pile of documents on the corner of the bar length counter before flopping down on the other side of Sebastian. Claude followed Sebastian's confused gaze. He pointed to the mural and then to himself.

"Meet, the person who owns the entire chain of Prada." Claude grinned. "Do you realize how many souls would be sold to just to even think about sitting where you sit now?"

This clicked for Sebastian, this explained everything.

"You- You're the owner of Prada?" Sebastian rose an eyebrow at this, Claude nodded.

"Of course. Because." Claude shrugged grinning. " _The Devil Wears Prada._"He chuckled. Sebastian pointed to a rather strange, gold plate on the wall next to the mural.

"What's that?" Sebastian inquired the Prada demon. Claude pointed to it copying Sebastian.

"That?" He grinned. "That is an award. For donating a line of Prada clothes to the store _Goodwill. _My motto is, 'The less fortunate deserve to look good too.' Really though. When we get to eat again, I don't want my food to be dressed in rags." Claude snickered darkly. Sebastian was not amused. The fact that he just wanted to save Sebastian so they could figure out how to eat again. Was slightly annoying.

Sebastian decided to look around a little more, he got up from the couch and walked to a tall black door on at the end of the couch. Claude sighed slowly not bothering to get up.

It was clear Sebastian had found Claude's bedroom. Where demons didn't actually have to sleep, it was abundantly clear that Claude in fact did. Dead center of the room from against the wall, there was a giant bed. Giant was an understatement for the size of this bed, the bed itself was in the _actual_ shape of a spider web. The metallic headboard of the bed had giant spiderwebs integrated in the space between the posts. The center? Resided a massive black widow that dominated the entire head board. It's legs stretched to the poles, four on each side. The blanket was designed as a spiderweb, a white web on a black background which draped around the entire bed. Claude's room also had extra high ceilings.

Right next to the bed, was something Sebastian should have expected. There was a tall three tier massively tall tank full of tarantula's. What he didn't expect however, was the black cat sitting on Claude's large black pillows. Sebastian was riddled with confusion and a slight warmness. Despite all this coldness he had been living with, he never stopped adoring felines.

"You have a cat?" Sebastian called to Claude.

"Sebastian come here!" Claude shouted. Sebastian started to turn, but before he could the black cat zipped passed him. Confused he stepped out of the room just as the cat leaped into Claude's arms. Claude chuckled. "Oh look at that. Two birds one stone." Sebastian was slightly, _slightly, _amused.

"You named the cat Sebastian?" Sebastian started, Claude grinned.

"Actually. He's Sebastian the II. Sebastian for short." Claude shrugged setting the cat down. "Okay I admit. I may have missedyou slightly." Claude actually turned away from Sebastian and he was blushing. "What can I say. You were my best enemy. I lived to piss you off. It was fun and you were the only real demon that could challenge me. You were the only one I couldn't beat and like I said, it was fun. _You. _Were fun. When you disappeared I lost my best enemy. You were my, 'Frienemy' so to speak. So sue me for missing you." Claude snickered. "Actually don't I would win that case."

Sebastian's face was almost permanently set in a puckered look.

"I'm just going to pretend I didn't hear any of that." Sebastian replied. A slight sickness laced his voice. Sebastian turned his back toward Claude and walked back into his room for another look.

"Yea me too." Claude muttered from the living room walking to the other side of the long couch. He slid open a tall glass door, grabbing the documents from earlier; he slipped out to the balcony.

Sebastian looked to the left side of the room, where there was a ceiling to floor window that stretched through the entire wall. You could see all of Las Vegas strip and on the right there was a closet, however there was no door to the closet. Only a large empty space that stretched up to the ceiling from the floor. Looking in you could see shelves upon shelves of Prada products. Sebastian didn't dare go into his closet. Seeing as he may get lost and never come out.

As he left the room, the cat walked up to Sebastian. Brushing up against his feet, how could he not resist reaching down and petting it's elegant long black groomed fur?

~

Sitting in the doorway the cat purred loudly in the demon's lap. Sebastian gazed into the felines beautiful piercing green eyes as he scratched it's chin. The cat purred in his lap, without Ciel there to pull him away- Sebastian immediately sickened at the thought. He let the cat jump off his lap as a large knot formed in his stomach. How could he even let the thought cross his mind?

Sebastian slowly stood, walking across the room where he heard Claude disappear to. He slid back the tall glass door and stepped out to the cool warmish air that washed over him from the balcony. The first thing he saw stepping out was a long rectangle illuminated pool. Lit by a giant spider web at the bottom of the pool which slowly faded between colors. Heavy stone tiled the ground, outdoor patios that looked over the Las Vegas strip. Claude was sitting on a black metallic chair, sifting through the small pile of documents. Sebastian slowly made his way towards him.

"You okay?" Claude asked without looking up, a pen hanging half way out of his mouth. Sebastian nodded slowly, taking the seat of the other chair. Claude clicked the pen down on the glass table looking up to Sebastian. "You sure?" who sighed and sunk into his arms.

"Yes Mr. fancy Prada spider demon that owns a cat." Sebastian chided, Claude chuckled.

"Thanks for the complement." He answered writing something down on another document.

"Nice house." Sebastian managed changing the subject. Claude scoffed.

"Hah. You should see the bathroom." Claude replied in a half grin, Sebastian shrugged coldly.

"Maybe later." Sebastian stiffly shifted. "So-" He trailed off. "What did you mean by 'We have to find Ciel'?" Claude clicked his tongue.

"Ooh. If I'm going to tell you that, I want to make sure you can handle the 'feels' there." Claude replied sifting through another document. Sebastian nodded. "Well, to be blunt." He paused his writing and looked up towards Sebastian. "We have to dig him up." Sebastian froze, trying his damnedest to not let his emotions take over. He gave an awkward broken chuckle.

"-I'm sorry. I thought I misheard you. You didn't just say _'Dig him up' _did you?" Sebastian pointed down three times. Bouncing with each word. His face scrunched in a slight confusion slash disgust. Claude nodded.

"That's what I said. I am signing the release forms to dig up his body now." Claude sighed clicking his pen down on the forms resting his hand on them. "Even though cause of death had been a clear drowning. New evidence has surfaced that may point to fowl play and the Queen guard dog's case has been re-opened. The case is requesting to re-examine his body." Claude sounded like a police officer. Sebastian shifted shrugging, leaning back he pointed to nothing and looked up.

"So..." Sebastian started. "You are lying to have permission to go to my young master's grave with shovels, and start digging him up without getting in trouble." Claude picked up his pen.

"Exactly." Claude replied.

Sebastian scrunched his entire body in confusion and a slight hint of disturb.

"And how, may I ask. Are you pulling that off Mr. Fancy rich guy?" He asked him. Claude cracked a smile. He enjoyed the fact that someone didn't care about his wealth and status. Who was calling him names and knew his true nature. It was relieving actually. He could finally be himself.

"It pays to be rich. You tend to have friends in high places who owe you favors." Claude tucked all the documents all together shifting them into the folder. "Well." Claude slowly stood up. "Let's go dig up Ciel Phantomhive." Sebastian scoffed.

"How? He's buried in London and if you haven't noticed we're in the United States." Claude ignored him reaching into his pocket. With it, he pulled out a set of keys. On which held a small figurine of a private black jet. Sebastian dropped his hands. "You have a jet?" Claude smiled not saying a word he walked around the giant spider web glowing pool towards the glass doors of his loft. Sebastian quickly jumped to his feet, chasing after him.

"Not without me you're not!" Sebastian called Claude laughed as Sebastian pressed the elevator down button.

~

Sebastian walked closely behind Claude as the two walked down the giant runway. A giant black jet sat regally behind the two pilots, the large engine whirring loudly behind. Claude approached the two.

"London!" Claude shouted over the engine, Sebastian's hair was whipping all over his face as was everyone's. The pilots nodded.

"Can do Mr. Faustus!" They shouted back glancing at Sebastian. Claude quickly through his thumb over his shoulder pointing to Sebastian.

"He's with me! Don't worry!" He shouted. The two nodded finally smiling, turning around the two walked up the small staircase connecting to the jet's door. Claude paused, allowing Sebastian to go ahead of him. Sebastian grimaced but he started up the stairs.

Getting on them, he realized why Claude wanted him to go first. These stairs were awkward and Sebastian nearly stumbled back. But Claude had caught him, pushing him back to balance. Sebastian grimaced at the thought. The fact that he stumbled. On stairs no less, Sebastian started to wonder.

_Had he forgotten how to Demon? _

When he finally made it to the top of the stairs, Claude followed closely behind. Sebastian didn't have to duck in the extremely spacious cabin. The seats were almost as luxurious as the couch Claude had back home. In the space between the cabin and pilot, there was a mini chrome plated fridge. Yet instead of wine. Something you traditionally see in jets. It was replaced with Monster energy drinks, in cocktail glasses.

Sebastian flopped down in the seat near the window. While there were two seats in the middle of the floor, he chose the window. Claude was currently making himself a Monster cocktail. As the door behind him slowly clicked shut. The stairs rolled away from the jet as the black jet slowly started rolling to the right.

It gained speed as the jet drove it's way down the runway. Despite this, you couldn't hear or feel anything. The only indication the jet was moving was the fact the liquid rippled. Claude moved to the center left seat near Sebastian, taking a sip of his cocktail monster. Sebastian figured the easiest way to pass the time would be to sleep. He had been doing it so much that it was almost natural to him now.

~

"Sebastian?" Claude hovered over Sebastian who was curled in his slumber. Sebastian stirred in his sleep in response to Claude.

"Five more minutes." Sebastian moaned. Claude poked his face.

"Wow, just five more minutes? How about five seconds or I'm carrying your sleeping ass off my first class private jet?" Claude mused a small snicker in his voice. Sebastian pondered for a moment about actually letting Claude carry him. "Over the shoulder." Claude added. Sebastian quickly jolted awake. Claude quickly jumped back at Sebastian's jump.

"I'm up-! I'm up." Sebastian groaned rubbing his face. Claude chuckled.

"Oh good. Now you don't look like a hobo." Claude replied leaning on something. Sebastian was still groggy, his vision slightly blurred. He rubbed his eyes, to see what the hell he was talking about. When Sebastian opened his eyes they widened, the sun was high in the sky. Midday it seemed. Sebastian pushed his hands down to the long luxurious grass as he started to get up.

That was when he finally realized Claude and Sebastian were in a graveyard. Not just any. It was the graveyard Ciel was buried in. He looked up to Claude who was sitting on large gravestone. A weeping angel had been carefully sculpted to drape over the stone. Clearly the stone had been recently updated. Claude grinned.

"By the way I already carried you. You look like a cute little baby when you're asleep." Claude mocked before he pointed to the gravestone. "You're welcome by the way. This thing cost a pretty penny." Claude smiled.

That when Sebastian immediately realized... This was Ciel's gravestone.

"Why would you do that?" Sebastian asked finally standing up from the grass. Claude hopped off the stone.

"Are you kidding? I felt bad for the poor guy." Claude started. "You have to realize the demons who killed Ciel. They didn't really want to kill Ciel for the sake of killing Ciel. Ciel, was just in the sense of the term at the wrong place at the wrong time. He was just caught in the middle of something that happened long ago between you and them. If Ciel was say bound to a different demon, he wouldn't have died. They weren't after Ciel. They were after you. Sebastian. They wanted to cause you as much pain as they possibly could. Seeing how attached you were to Ciel and Ciel visa versa. It was the easiest thing to do. To take away the thing you loved." Claude explained.

Sebastian doubled over, this realization, in a sense that it was his own fault Ciel had gotten killed. It crippled him, making him fall to the ground as he silently relived his young master's death once again. The sound of the echoing splash and the heart wrenching sound as it grew quiet. Claude quickly reached into a duffel bag and tossed Sebastian a monster.

Claude too, was in about as much emotional pain as Sebastian. Sebastian reached out for the Monster at a loss for relief. He cracked it open, his hand trembled as tears dripped down his face. It was as if he were getting kicked in the gut and giant blades dug into his chest. Sebastian held the can to his lips before taking a breath of hesitation he downed the can.

Sebastian didn't taste anything, he only felt the cool liquid pass his lips and into his throat. He kept drinking the cool tasteless liquid, quickly reaching the bottom of the can. He set the can down on the grass. Watching the ground, he glanced up to Claude who smiled weakly holding his fifth can.

Still feeling nothing when it hit him. The world around him began spinning, yet everything remained still. Emotions, of which cursed him were suddenly numbed. The only thing he could feel was a slight stinging from where they used to be. Everything was slower now, all sound around him was numbed and dulled. Sound was almost all muffled now.

Claude crunched his final can being able to feel that Sebastian too, was numb. Watching the disconnected Sebastian glazed. Claude knew the first can of Monster was the most extreme experience. In a sense, Claude had given Sebastian 'Morphine'. That was what Monster does for demons. It numbs their pain, for Claude it also gave him jitters. Something he's found himself to enjoy. He was just now waiting for Sebastian to snap back into reality. However long that would be.

~

It was sunset before Sebastian started moving again. Claude had been listening to his black colored iPod and kicking his feet back and fourth from the gravestone which he sat on. Out of the corner of his eye he finally saw movement from Sebastian. He quickly pulled out his red earphones and jumped down and slowly approached him.

"You okay? How are you feeling?" Claude slowly asked tucking away his iPod. Sebastian nodded slowly. His emotions were still numb, but he was quickly regaining feeling in his body.

"Tell me." Sebastian spoke slowly. "How the hell do you just down can after can?" Claude grinned.

"Well the first is always the most powerful." Claude chuckled kneeling next to him. "You did better than me that's for sure. I was out for three days and woke up in a hospital." Claude paused for a moment. "'s morgue. Should have seen the corners face. Scared the living crap out of him." Sebastian chuckled as Claude held out a hand and helped him up. Sebastian did feel better, emotionally. It wasn't so bad for once.

Claude walked to the gravestone picking up the three shovels which leaned on it. One of which was tall and silver while the two others were fire red.

"Why do you have three shovels?" Sebastian asked as he handed him a red one.

"These two are ours." Claude walked back to the stone. "And this one is his." Claude pointed behind the stone. Sebastian curiously followed Claude's finger. Walking to the back of the stone, he was shocked to see a familiar long stitched scarred face.

"Undertaker?!" Sebastian scoffed in sheer surprise. Undertaker, who was currently half deep in a Wendy's double cheese burger, with extra onions. On the ledge of the gravestone behind him was a large white Wendy's cup with clear liquid inside. Making it some sort of Sprite, 7-up or ginger something along those lines.

"Oh your up!" He replied cheerfully wiping his mouth with the napkin.

Undertaker was wearing a large overcoat, which had large silver linings tracing the edge of his coat. The shoulders of the coat had three silver large spikes penetrating out. Underneath the punk looking coat he wore a tight black shirt. Paired with a silver studded black belt and intentionally ripped black skinny jeans. Paired with high platformed heeled Gothic combat boots. Which added about six inches to his already tall height. Strong silver clasps held the boot snug against his feet. The clasps worked their way up the center of his boot. His hat had changed to a slimmed black top hat. Which had cross lacing stitched on the off center right of the hat. On the base was a weaved brown belt that clasped together in the front with a skull and cross bone buckle. His long silver hair seemed to be even longer now, as it wrapped all around him. But his hair swept around his right eye, revealing his brilliant emerald eye.

"What? No dog biscuit cookies?" Sebastian remarked playfully. Undertaker chuckled, reaching into the Wendy's back he pulled out a case of Oreo's.

"They've really upgraded their food since then." Undertaker picked up his drink slurping it to the bottom. He quickly scarfed his hamburger and picked up all the food, shoving it into the Wendy's bag. He hopped off the grave and walked around, his silver ring clicked as he picked up his long silver shovel.

"Shall we?" Undertaker asked stabbing his shovel into the grassy grave. Sebastian picked up his shovel walking back around to the grave dully, Claude followed the two.

Sebastian looked at Claude, who replied with slamming his shovel effortlessly into the warm soil. Sebastian, who's emotions were still numbed from the 'demon crack' began digging. Trying to keep the thought away of just who they were digging up...

~To Be Continued!~ 


	4. Chapter 4

Ciel's Curse  
Rated: M

Genre: Mystery/Drama/Action

Anime:  
Black Butler- I do not own the Characters used in this story.

Written by: HellsingInsaneGirl666

Chapter: 4

~

It was nightfall before the bottom of the grave was visible; Claude was sitting on the ground. Cross legged near the fresh dirt mounts. His shovel lied next to him as he was picked the dirt from under his black nails. Sebastian; his emotions slowly had regained feeling, however, he seemed to have grown more control over them. He now sat on the ground on the back side of Ciel's weeping angel head stone. Sitting against the back of it, he gazed outwards to the other graves. Silent, deep in thought. Really, the only one who was still working was the undertaker. Simply because he kept yelling at the other two. That the two were not 'digging' correctly. A loud thud caught both of the demon's attention.

"Here we are!" Undertaker called to them. Sebastian quietly rose to his feet, and Claude slid into the grave with Undertaker at his side. Stepping around the side of the casket, he knelt down and helped Undertaker dust off the coffin. Pausing for a moment, Sebastian finally made his way over to them and stood at the ledge of the grave. The Undertaker and Claude glanced at each other for a moment. Before they slowly cracked open the rusty hinged, dark brown engraved coffin. Engraved with Ciel's family insignia.

Sebastian was the first to react. He looked away from the gruesome scene, biting his knuckle. Hard. Undertaker leaned closer, peering more closely at what they had revealed. Where should have lied the body of the young master. Instead lied an empty casket. However... it was not in a single piece.

Inside the blue silken linings of the casket, was shredded fabric. Torn in long gashes, where long since dry blood stained the roof and built in pillow. And the pillow? Was bitten, shredded; blood stained cotton littered the casket.

Undertaker slowly stood and leaned on his tall silver shovel.

"Well, if I didn't know better..." Undertaker started. "I would say the young earl had been buried alive." Undertaker calmly replied. "But I do know better." His voice was cold. "I buried the child myself. He was beyond dead." He thrust his shovel up from the ground. Sebastian silently repulsed, stepping away from the empty grave.

"He was dead. Yes." Sebastian muttered turning around. He looked into the shredded casket once more. "Then where is he?" Undertaker shrugged heaving himself out of the grave and onto the ledge.

"Grave robbers I presume." Undertaker replied as Claude knelt down reaching into the casket. His long fingers brushed over the rips of the silk fabric. The tears looked as if they were made by young fingers.

"Perhaps that would explain the missing body." Claude replied, ice shot through his voice. "But that wouldn't explain the state of the casket." Sebastian froze at the thought. But was confused,

"Are you saying?" Sebastian lowered himself onto a single knee, peering into the casket. "That somehow, he woke up?" Undertaker shook his head, his legs crossed into the gap of the grave. 

"No. That would be impossible. I know souls, and they can't just walk back into their bodies after they pass." He clutched his glinting shovel tightly. "But then again... Ciel Phantomhive was no ordinary soul was he?" The two demons glanced at each other, in agreement. But also a slight tension. The two both nodded to Undertaker.

"No." Sebastian replied. "Far from it."

Claude nodded in agreement, Undertaker gazed at the bloody casket as Claude knelt by it.

"To also add, his soul was bound to you." He glanced to Sebastian. "-And he was the one soul, no one could find. We had just assumed you had devoured it after a while." Sebastian tensed. Scoffing at the remark.

"Hardly. As if I could. His body was taken by death, I had failed the contract. There was no soul to consume." He stated. Undertaker rocked his crossed legs back and fourth as he watched Sebastian.

"Oh but there was. Wasn't there? Even though death had in fact claimed his body. There was no soul to be collected. Which begs the question..." He leaned forward slightly. "What happened to it?" Claude knelt down deeper into the casket.

"What happened to him rather. What happened to Ciel?" Claude quietly replied. Sebastian heard him and grimaced at the thought. The last time he saw his young master was that day. The day that haunts him so dearly. Claude's hand grazed over the dry crusted blood. He paused for a moment. Could he?

Claude raised his fingers to his lips, dry specks of crusted blood glittered upon them. Sliding out his long slender tongue, he licked the specks from his fingers. What he tasted? The demon clenched his fists, flinching. He quickly pulled his hand away from his mouth. Hiding his reaction from Sebastian. Claude knew he had to keep this from Sebastian. What he tasted, if Sebastian found out...

Sebastian, who, at that moment glanced to see Claude slowly stepped back from the open casket. Claude slowly closed the engraved lid as Sebastian watched. The demon heaved himself out of the hole. Undertaker had seen it all however; the reaction that Claude so effortlessly hid from Sebastian.

"Where there are grave robbers-" Undertaker started, a sly smirk appeared on his face. "There is usually a trail to follow." Claude nodded silently in agreement, as he stood up from the hole; he rose behind Undertaker. Claude picked up the pair of shovels lying behind Undertaker, handing one to Sebastian. Sebastian took the shovel and Claude walked around him; to the mound of dirt on the opposite side of the grave from Undertaker.

"Yes but first, we should re-bury this." He said with an empty tone, picking up a small pile of dirt with his shovel. Undertaker shrugged.

"Yes, that would be reasonable." Undertaker shot a glare to Claude. Claude grimaced at it. The taste still lingered in his mouth. He knew that Undertaker had seen him do it. Sebastian, unaware of the silent conversation. Picked up a pile of dirt with his shovel.

"Even though... It is empty." Sebastian cruelly and quietly commented.

The three began burying the empty, scarred and shredded casket.

~

It was light out now, late morning. The three had been everywhere, Undertaker had tagged along deciding: "The two demons were too arrogant and unable to hunt down this trail by themselves." It could have also been he wanted to taunt Claude a bit longer as well. Claude, however was acting strangely. Strange enough for Sebastian to notice. It had been several hours since Claude consumed a monster. Sebastian noticed this lack of monster consumption very quickly.

"I hate to ask, but; are you feeling okay?" Sebastian glanced to the other demon as they walked towards the mental asylum. The mental asylum's exterior had brown bricks. With many windows that were large but had two panes of glass. Blinds were between the panes, all were shut. Large tan boulders lined the base of the building. The three were following the white cobble path which led to glass doors inside dark frames. This is where the trail had led them. Claude shook his head shrugging.

"Just a little off is all."

Undertaker rolled his eyes at Claude's response, knowing the truth. Undertaker knew Claude would have to tell Sebastian eventually. However, now was not the time. As the three approached the glass doors, Undertaker jotted ahead of them and opened it.

"After you, my fellow demons." He grinned, Sebastian nodded to the reaper and went through them. Stepping inside there was white everywhere, and empty of even a single soul. Tacky too. The floor had white tiles, paired with white walls and white lamps. However the pair of couches despite not being white, were an awful quilted thick fabric with a dirt brown color. The two couches sat on a large caramel shade, rug. Which had abstract rectangular patterns weaved throughout it. In between the twin couches, was a low glass table caressed inside a black frame. In the center, rested some orange puke color plastic flowers. Dust thickly lined the petals. Just beside that were tattered magazines (mostly about mental health).

Claude and Undertaker entered shortly after. Claude who wasn't feeling well before, was really not feeling well now. As he took in the horrid designed interior. He glared at the couch.

"I'm not touching that thing with a ten foot pole." Claude muttered pointing at it. A woman suddenly appeared from behind the desk as Claude spoke.

"Oh? How may I help you gentleman?" She asked. The woman had blond hair that was pinned up in a high pony tail. She wore a white nurses uniform and even the white hat. Claude set aside his churning stomach and approached her.

"Yes, I was wondering if you still had the Krex and Nozir Kabors brothers in your facility. We need to speak with them if at all possible."

The woman nodded slowly and pointed to the three.

"Are you all together?" The group nodded, the woman sat down behind the white desk with the brown wooded trim. She shook her head. "I'm sorry but we are not taking visitors today." Claude leaned close to her, flipping out a police badge. Hell only knows where he got it...

"Who said anything about visitors?" He snarled. Sebastian fixed his posture, folding his arms, playing along with Claude's charade. Undertaker looked down at himself and glanced to Sebastian.

"What am I? A bounty hunter?" He whispered quietly so the woman would not hear him. Claude grinned. Pointing to Sebastian and then Undertaker over his shoulder.

"He's a lawyer," His finger landed on Sebastian and then moved to Undertaker. "-and he's a personal hired bounty hunter. I do recommend that you do not upset him." Claude added. The woman nodded quickly getting up and backing up from the counter.

"Yes of course, I will get them." She replied hesitantly. "Can you wait in room 2A? Just through the door and to the left." She pointed at the bronze colored double doors on the far left of the three. Claude grinned deviously.

"It would be our pleasure." The blond hair woman nodded quickly giving a forced smile before vanishing around the white corner. Claude turned to the Undertaker. "Thanks for the idea." He grinned walking towards the double doors, Undertaker shrugged.

"No problem."

The large round red light above the door buzzed and flipped over to the green. As it did the thick metal door lurched open. Loudly. Undertaker glanced at Sebastian and followed Claude through the doors.

Claude led the group through another tan door which read 2A above it. Opening the long protruding silver handle. The three stepped into the condensed, dull white room. A large white table consumed the center. A few cabinets lined the wall; the cabinets were a sickly dull metallic color. Highly contrasting the room. There was a foul scent in the room, a bad combination of a dull scent of copper, mildew and rotting wood. There were four silver chairs around the (peeling) painted white metal table. The chairs had black stains that bowled in the bottom of the seat. Bright flounciest lights flickered slightly behind the plastic case above them, which was littered with bugs that somehow manged to get trapped underneath. Slowly getting cooked and starving to death within the case.

Claude waited for Undertaker and Sebastian to pass to shut the door. As he did he slowly turned around, pointing to the room.

"What the hell is this? An interrogation room?" Claude asked stepping deeper into the room. Sebastian stiffly pulled out a silver chair. Using only two fingers...

"Pft. Looks like it." Sebastian remarked. "I'm a demon and even I think this is gross." Undertaker shrugged.

"I've seen worse."

Both Sebastian and Claude looked at Undertaker in disbelief. A moment of awkward silence passed between the three; before Claude moved to the corner of the room. On the far side across from the door.

"I'm not touching that with a ten foot pole either." He retorted.

"What are you? A germ-a-phobic?" Sebastian chuckled slowly sitting down, Undertaker laughed.

"It's like I got two little demons on my shoulder and they are making fun of each other."

Before Sebastian and Undertaker could respond, the door opened. The group immediately ceased their conversations as they watched. Two elderly men, who had severely white stained straight jackets around their chests, were pushed through the door by two tall, young strong men in white lab coats. The two elderly white haired, green eyed men were thrashing against the the jackets. Despite their age, they seemingly still had an abundant amount of strength within them. Screaming and kicking as the doctors pushed them into the room. Two other male orderly's followed and pulled out the silver chairs on the opposite side of Sebastian... who was currently leaning very far back in the chair from the men. Claude had shifted to the opposite side of the room. Trying to distance himself. Undertaker however, was leaning close to the men standing next to the corner of the table. Fascinated immensely.

A doctor looking man entered the room, he also had white hair, pale folded, speckled skin and large round spectacles resting on his crooked bridge nose.

"Ah so what is this matter about officers?" He pushed up his glasses using an old bony finger. His voice was old and crotchety. "Does this have something to do with, why they were brought in?" He asked. Claude nodded slowly.

"Perhaps."

The two old men in the straight jackets started screaming. Their handlers quickly gripped onto their shoulders.

"No!" They both screamed in unison. "We don't want to talk about it again! Don't make us! Not again! No! No! No!" The doctor sighed looking back to Claude.

"Good luck getting anything out of them." He replied his voice crooked half way through it. Claude grimaced. He knew he could get it out of them. Using, _other_ ways. But he really didn't want too and neither did Sebastian. As Sebastian watched the rabid men right across from him.

"Tch; and they call me old." He muttered under his breath. Because of the screaming and thrashing of the men, of course no one but those he wanted to hear could. The doctor froze for a second.

"I will give you some time. I have some things to attend to." He pointed to the handlers. "You two stay here." He replied leaving the group, his step hobbled slightly; as he made his way to the door. It clicked shut behind the old doctor, Undertaker quickly grinned.

"Let me try." He whispered to the 'demons on his shoulders'. The two quickly agreed. Sebastian got up from the chair stepping back from the thrashing men with Claude. Undertaker walked close, sitting on the edge of the tattered table, he put his finger to his lips.

"Shh." He hushed. The two men, shockingly, silenced at his command. Undertaker grinned, waving his long finger only inches from their faces. "Now, what do you know of someone named Ciel Phantomhive?" He asked Krex and Nozir. The two brothers glanced at each other.

"He-" The man on the left stammered, Krex according to his name tag. Seemingly lucid for the first time in years.

"-Fetch a great price-" Nozir blurted, his green eyes twitched under Undertaker's strange trance he was under.

"-Queen's guard – dog." Krex trembled, as if all he wanted to do: Was to return to his crazed state.

"-But when we dug him up..-" Nozir shuddered. Squeezing his eyes shut looking away stomping his feet. He cringed hard from the memory.

"-My body is not for a price to fetch– !" Krex screamed thrashing his body away from Undertaker. Seemingly breaking the reaper's trance. Krex's handler had to step in, grabbing the man before he tipped the chair backwards.

"- His face!" Nozir screamed. "His face! Covered in blood! Bleeding! From the eyes! His eyes!" He blurted out. "Grinning; at – Monster! Monster in the grave!" Nozir screamed breaking Undertaker's trance. Nozir's Handler quickly stepped in. Undertaker nodded and slowly stood up. Walking away.

"That's all were going to get from them." Undertaker told the handlers, his voice was stern and emotionless. The two men nodded and jerked the two. Lifting the brothers who were returned to their crazed, thrashing state. The old crooked, broken doctor opened the door, hearing the commotion. He opened it just as the handlers reached the door, dragging Nozir and Krex in front of them. The doctor adjusted his glasses and stepped aside as they passed.

"Well, getting anything out of them?" He asked. Undertaker smiled.

"Yes everything we needed." He bowed. "Please give us a moment?" Undertaker asked. The doctor smiled pointing to the double door.

"Of course. The door has been unlocked for you three. Please show yourselves out when your ready." He replied before shutting the door on the them. Undertaker slowly turned to the two demons, who were folding their arms. Sebastian, was silently cringing at what he heard. Claude was just happy that he wasn't the one who had to do it.

"Seems to me," Undertaker started coldly. "that your little Ciel is well awake and running around." Undertaker frowned as he folded his arms tightly.

"Seems that way." Claude shifted his weight. "I highly doubt those guys are in here for making something like that up."

Sebastian tucked in his arms for a tighter fold. A slight grimace to him.

"How long ago..." Sebastian tensed. "Were they admitted?"

Undertaker replied:

"The two were both admitted when they were twenty-one years of age. In the year 1948. They are both 88 now." Undertaker sighed. "Meaning that Ciel has been out and about for 67 years if what they say is true." He shifted. "And is about 140 years old." Sebastian was stung with a sharp tinge of rage and hurt.

"My master has been alive for 67 years?!" Sebastian snapped. Claude grimaced knowing what was coming next.

"Alive...?" Undertaker clicked his cheek. "That's not a word I would use. Right Claude?" Undertaker taunted him, frowning. "Shall you tell him or shall I?"

Sebastian rolled his shoulders, picking up his head.

"Tell me what?"

Claude tensed. This was the part he had been dreading the entire time. From the moment that Undertaker had seen him back at the cemetery.

"I, really...-" Claude choked out. "-Can't.." Undertaker burrowed his arms deeper into his chest.

"Oh? But why not?" Undertaker's voice was almost sinister. Claude clenched his jaw. "What did it taste like?"

Sebastian stepped forward slightly folding his own arms.

"What are you not telling me? What did what taste like?" Sebastian asked frowning. Claude faked a cough. Undertaker stepped forward, shifting his weight onto his right foot.

"Claude tasted Ciel Phantomhive's blood from the casket." Undertaker stated bluntly. Sebastian shook his head in genuine surprise... and anger.

"Wait. Is that why you have been acting so strangely?" He asked. Venom laced his voice. Claude slowly nodded his head slowly. "Well?" Sebastian hissed. "What _did_ it taste like? My young master's blood. That you just _had _to taste. Just for old times sake?"

Claude shook his head slowly.

"That's not why Sebastian." Claude defended as he reached for the door, and as started he clicked it open. Sebastian appeared mere inches in front of Claude. Slamming the door shut behind Claude. Fire licked Sebastian insides, as he felt a sort of rage that he's never felt in the long 127 years of weeping.

"What. Did it taste like? Claude?" Sebastian threatened. Claude stepped back from him shaking his head slowly, he pushed himself against the door. Sebastian beckoned over him almost dominantly.

"You really. Don't want to know Sebastian." Claude promised. Sebastian moved closer to the demon in a threatening manor.

"I swear I will BEAT it out of you Claude. I am not that petty demon I was for 127 years. You took me out for a single day. But that was all I needed to remind myself of what I am, and right now... I am_ beyond_ ready to kill you!" Sebastian demanded, he needed to know. What was Claude keeping from him so desperately? Claude clenched his fists tightly before he jerked his only face mere centimeters Sebastian's.

"Fine." Claude coldly snapped. "You want to know?"

Sebastian's nodded slowly.

"His blood. Ciel's soul?" Claude moved out from behind Sebastian. He gripped the door jerking it open pushing Sebastian off of it. "It tasted like HELL!" Claude snapped slamming the door on Sebastian and Undertaker harsh enough that the door's handle was ripped off...

"There goes our income..." Undertaker remarked.

~To be Continued.~ 


	5. Chapter 5

Ciel's Curse  
Rated: M

Genre: Mystery/Drama/Action

Anime:  
Black Butler- I do not own the Characters used in this story.

Written by: HellsingInsaneGirl666

[Warning: sensitive context. Read at own risk. If you read and get offended, can't say you were not warned.]

Chapter: 5

~

Sebastian returned to the graveyard. He stood on Ciel's grave, knowing the emptiness that lied inside. Folding his arms, the setting sun glared at him in the distance. The soft cascading shadows from Ciel's weeping angel grave washed upon Sebastian's black shoes. A thick white cloud slowly shifted above, getting ready to devour the light and snow at any moment.

"I should have visited." Sebastian quietly muttered. "Even if you weren't really in there... I should have came." He took a warm fading breath looking upon the stone. Sebastian sunk down balancing on his knees, he sat just enough to hover over the ground. "Even if you were gone. You were still my young master." He sighed. "You are. Ciel. You are my young master."

Sebastian watched the cold, still, weeping angel. Fire and ice writhed in his veins. He wanted to cry, he wanted to go back to the demon who wept every day for the entire 127 years. But he also didn't, he wanted to gather his bearings. He wanted to suck it up and desperately return to that thing that he is. To be a demon.

_"When demon's feel pain they do so forever." _

The was one truth that bared brutal honesty. Which he did. Still very much so.

_"It tasted like Hell!" _

Claude's voice echoed in Sebastian's mind, replaying what had happened over and over. Claude _was_ acting very ill after the three had left the graveyard. So this could not be a lie. For a human's blood to taste of that; which reminded the demon of their home. Meant one thing: The soul in question had been damned. Ciel, wherever he was. Had been damned. Ciel, had been to Hell, or the very least seen it. Undertaker was right. "Alive" was a bad word for what Ciel would be. Ciel was not alive; but awake.

Sebastian studied the stone. His eyes traced the chiseled etchings of his young master's name.

"Where are you?" He sighed refusing to give into his twisting emotions.

"Should we go find him then?" A familiar voice called from behind. Sebastian already knew who it was.

"Claude?" Sebastian replied not turning his head. "I thought you left." He slowly rose to his feet. Turning around to see that Claude was sitting cross legged on a gravestone behind him.

"I did." Claude started. "But then I decided it would be rude to leave you stranded in London with no way home."

Sebastian gave a small feeble smile.

"Even after I threatened to kill you?"

Claude chuckled.

"Please Sebastian, you always used to say that way back when. It's just nice to have my 'Frienemy' back. Besides," Claude jingled his keys. "it would be rude to leave you stranded." Claude repeated looking around he paused, "Speaking of which, where is that little crazy reaper anyway?" Sebastian shrugged glancing back to the grave.

"He said he was upset that Ciel's soul had gotten away. Especially since it was ripped away from both demons and reapers alike, so he left."

Claude hopped off the grave.

"Oh well, that is good to hear." Claude replied with heavy sarcasm. "You know that just means that if anyone else finds out they are going to be looking for Ciel too, right?" Sebastian nodded.

"Yes that has occurred to me." Sebastian sighed as he walked towards Claude.

Claude smiled.

"Oh, well then. Let's go find him first shall we?" Claude mused, Sebastian smiled.

"I wonder what he is like these days." Both Claude and Sebastian chuckled as the two started to leave the graveyard just as the snowflakes started to drift down. The first one, landed on Ciel's grave...

_~Meanwhile (And later)_

The young, dusty gray blue haired boy slowly shut his large black and green razor laptop. He reached for his small brown plastic cup of his caramel flavored mocha, of course which was topped with whipped cream and chocolate shavings. He sat on the black metal chair, his right arm rested on the tall end of it. His legs were crossed and he sat on the edge of his seat. The restaurant was brightly lit. The dark windows had started to fog up. Making it so you could see your reflection, as thick white crystals fell outside it.

He tasted the smooth hot caramel burn down his throat. Even though he knew what was going to be the result, he didn't really care. He was wearing a black shirt paired with ripped charcoal color skinny jeans. His hands were covered with snug leather gloves, and his eyes were hidden by the large black sunglasses that rested upon his face. But that's not why people were nervous around him. On him, he wore a long black gothic trench coat, which had a long silver fasten in the center. While the rest of his coat flared open cascading around him. Paired with his intimidating outfit he wore black and white converse shoes. Making the boy appear much, much older than he truly appeared.

The boy reached into his pocket, pulling out a black and blue styled blotted phone. He answered it, touching the green phone on his touchscreen.

"Well?" A voice asked.

"The job is complete, however..." He trailed off. "I have found that a previous acquaintance of mine is looking for me. It is nothing to be concerned about. I just may be unreachable at times."

"Understood, can I ask who this acquaintance of yours is?" The voice asked, the boy smirked.

"Relax, I will be fine." He chuckled.

"You better be Ciel, you are the best damn hacker I have for my team. If this acquaintance of yours becomes a danger, just give the word. You know what to do." The voice responded.

Ciel smirked.

"Hey Jackie, be sure not to spend that million all in one place alright?"

Jackie laughed:

"Ha, sure I should just spend it to make clones of you that way I don't have to worry so much!" Ciel chuckled.

"I can promise you that wouldn't end well. You see, I'm simply one hell of a hacker." Jackie laughed on the other line. "Goodbye Jackie." Ciel mused as he hung up on him. He clicked his phone slipping it back into his pocket. He grinned as he opened back up his laptop, as he did his grin slipped into a smirk. He watched Claude and Sebastian on his screen as they made their way towards a jet on the London runway... from the airport's security system.

"Oh Sebastian." Ciel chuckled, darkly. "You have no idea what you are getting into."

_~8 hours later_

"Do you have any idea where to start?" Sebastian asked Claude as the jet landed back in the states. Claude shrugged.

"None, but I have an idea on how to start." Claude 's voice quivered as he said it.

"Oh yea? How is that?"

Sebastian followed Claude off as the jet opened it's doors to the awkward staircase. Claude let Sebastian go ahead since he was feeling better.

"We just have to think like Ciel does." Claude pointed out, Sebastian laughed.

"My young master? Are you serious? That child was extremely unpredictable, there's no telling where he is now. He could very well still be back in London for all we know." Sebastian started.

"Oh, but that's just it isn't it? He _is _unpredictable, but he also has common sense. We don't know what he knows. But we know that it would be safe to assume that he is smart enough to hide from both demons and reapers alike. By the sounds of it, he's done a great job. Seeing that no one has any clue that he is up and about." Claude followed Sebastian down the runway. "I would also assume he is using false names as well."  
Sebastian thought about this for a moment. Pausing in his tracks he chuckled.

"False names? Like even that of your own young master?"

Claude froze for a second.

"Wh-why my young master?" Claude was puzzled by Sebastian's comment. Sebastian resumed walking, Claude followed closely behind.

"Because he knows you Claude. He also knows that you would never go looking for _your _young master, but there would always be that small chance that you would look for him." Sebastian explained. Claude grimaced. He had not thought about his own young master for years. No, longer than years. But despite this, Sebastian had a point.

"Are you saying that Ciel could very well be walking around telling people his name is Alois Trancy?"

Sebastian nodded as a reply to his question, Claude grimaced at this.

"Fine then... Let's go- find my young master..." Claude was almost reluctant when he said it.

Sebastian started to wonder, why was Claude so tense about the subject of his own young master? Truth be told, Sebastian had simply assumed Claude completed the contract and devoured that boy's soul. But perhaps that was not the case? Sebastian did leave after the death of his own master. He cared not about Claude or his master in any way. Sebastian would have to ask him about it. Later.

Claude walked ahead of Sebastian, holding open a the door as he passed through. Claude wasn't, completely there. Sebastian had brought up a subject that Claude never really thought about.

_~1887_

_"Claude you promised!" Alois's voice shrieked through the estate, the triplets glanced at each other silently as Claude stood in front of them. The blond child violently clutching to the demon's leg. "You promised that you would get Ciel Phatomhive for me!" Claude's pants stained with Alois's tears._

_ The triplets didn't even have to look at Claude to know he was seething in rage about the whole ordeal. Hannah lurked in the background, watching Alois cry unto Claude. Everyone knew, aside from the crying child. That Claude was on the edge,on his last nerve. That his chain was pulled so tightly it was on the verge of snapping._

_Time almost froze, and Claude had snapped._

_ The crying child was now struggling for even a single breath as Claude lifted him into the air effortlessly with a lone hand. Clutching his throat, Claude's nails elongated. Digging into Alois's neck. Hannah gasped covering her mouth in horror. Watching the child she loved, finally and truly endanger._

_"What kind of butler would I be-" He started. Alois clutched and clawed at the demon that held him in the air like a rag doll._

_"-Cl-au-" He managed. Claude cocked his head frowning._

_"Oh, no. I'm not a butler anymore am I Alois?" Claude lessened his grip, not wanting the sobbing blond to pass out before he was done. "You're wish was to achieve revenge on Sebastian, by taking Ciel away from him." Claude brought the child close to his face. "Ciel is dead. Sebastian is long gone. I am not your butler." With a swift single motion, he threw Alois across the room. Making him crash into the far wall. Hannah immediately ran to him, kneeling next to his bruised, but not broken, body.  
"The contract is void Alois. I have no further use for you." Claude turned his back on the four demons as he started making his way through the estate. "Enjoy your pitiful life. I have more important things to attend to." _

_ As Claude passed the threshold of the estate. Alois's contract disappeared, for good._

~_2015 (and 3 hours later and at McDonald's)_

That was the last time Claude saw his own young master. He didn't eat him, in fact: He left him very much alive. Bruised and battered maybe, but alive. There was no point in killing him, that would just be an unnecessary mess that he would have to clean up.

It was very quickly after that, Claude found himself bored. All souls were flavorless when compared to Ciel Phantomhive. He did look for Sebastian, just out of curiosity but didn't get far in his search.

"-Claude!" Sebastian snapped, waving his hand in front of Claude's face. Claude shook his head quickly, breaking out of the memory and remembering his present. "I think your hacker is here."

Claude looked up from the red McDonald's table, he sat crossed legged in the red plastic cushioned booth. Taking a sip of his regular 16 ounce Monster, now that he was feeling back to his old self.

He glanced up at the tall nineteen year old female that had just walked in. She had gothic makeup, which was done extremely well. Her lips glinted with a black sparkle gloss and her eyes had elegant _noir_ eye shadow which complemented her pale skin. She had a long french braid that fell to the lower section of her back. Miniature dark purple gem spider hair clips weaved all throughout her long midnight colored hair. She was wearing a loose tank top which had large Baphomet pentagram on it. Under that shirt she wore a bright crimson undershirt which poked out from the laced sides of the tank top. She wore long fishnet gloves which laced up both her arms to both her elbows. In her hands, was a large black zipped case. Her right index finger had a large red gem, paired with tight shredded skinny jeans which revealed black and red striped tights underneath. The girl wore knee high gothic pumps, which were set in a strange corset design, topped with a black ribbon that was tied into a bow.

She was scanning the room, and everyone that passed the girl glared. When she spotted Claude; Claude grinned slightly and so did she. Sebastian was wondering who this girl was and how she knew Claude. A woman in her late twenty's approached the girl, a toddler was attached to her arm.

"Excuse me, but I don't appreciate the way you are dressed!" The woman snapped at her. The teen slouched into a lean, a smirk appeared on her face. "You are the exact definition of why this world is going to hell!"

Claude quietly chuckled at the woman's remark. It was extremely amusing that she was saying that, while two demons sat innocently behind her. Sebastian watched the two silently, not being able to help a small snicker for the same reason.

"I'm just here to meet my father lady. But if I have offended you I think there is a Christian church three blocks down you can go bitch too." The girl scoffed at the woman walking passed her. She approached the two demons. Sitting down next to Sebastian she set the case on the table. The woman that had gotten after her refused to give up. She approached the girl and the two demons (unknowingly).

"Excuse me, but which one of you is the father?" She demanded, the toddler had begun quivering behind her mother, as the child could sense the demon's presence. The girl smiled and piped up.

"Actually their both my fathers." She smiled mocking her, the woman was appalled. Claude couldn't help but chuckle.

"You think this is funny guy?! This kid is being a little brat and you are just both sitting there laughing. I demand an apology and the truth!" She demanded.

"Sure." Claude piped up leaning close to the woman from across the table. "I'm sorry you're a raging bitch who can't mind her own business."

The woman's jaw dropped. The teenage girl smiled and made a 'shoo' motion to her.

"Now go away. I do recommend that church though. You don't even want to know who you just fucked with." The teenage girl grinned. The toddler behind the mother was crying and tugging for the mother to go. The mother was speechless and slightly trembling from rage. The teenage girl lurched her face at the child. "BOO!" The child screamed and let go of the mother, running away. Forcing the mother to go after her.

"Were never eating here again!" She screamed as she chased after the child out the doors of the fast food restaurant.

Claude grinned at the girl.

"My oh my, how good it is to see you my dear Alex. You get that a lot I see?" Claude stood up over the table, Alex stood up nodded grinning widely. Giving Claude a hug.

"Ah, yes I do. But it is good to see you too my little spider demon. I fucking hate kids." She chirped letting go, sitting back down. Sebastian was immediately confused.

"Wait you know?" He asked her looking at Claude. Alex smiled laughing, playfully punching Sebastian.

"Of course I know Sebastian, I also know that you are what Claude is." Alex leaned close to Sebastian. "Give me a hug you sad little thing." Sebastian was flustered as she suddenly wrapped herself around him as if they were close friends. Sebastian gave into her, he slowly returned the awkward hug and wrapped his arms around Alex.

When she let go of him she sat down with her left elbow on the table, she rested her head inside her hand.

"Sorry about the rough 127 years Sebastian. But I hear that even a single hug can help a little." She commented, Claude was smiling brightly at her presence. Sebastian was flustered.

"Somebody please explain, I am beyond confused right now." Sebastian pleaded to them. Alex lazily pointed to Claude.

"You didn't tell him about me?" She remarked. "Aw, my little spider I'm hurt." Alex turned back to Sebastian. "Sorry bout the hug, that was probably weird." Alex started.

"My mind was busy with other things..." Claude replied to her late question, Alex shrugged to him.

"Hi Sebastian, I'm Alex. Claude's personal hacker." She reached out and grabbed Sebastian's hand, shaking it.

Their hands dropped from the shake and she turned unzipping the case, she pulled out a large black computer.

"How do you know though?" Sebastian asked her. Alex smiled setting up her computer.

"Oh well, I am a medium of sorts." She smiled and rolled her head. "And bisexual if either of you were wondering." Claude awkwardly bolted his eyes away from her.

Sebastian shook his head slowly in wonder as he looked to Claude.

"Where the hell did you find this one Claude?"

Claude looked back to him and shrugged, a tinge of red were in his cheeks.

"She found me actually." Claude started, Alex chipped in not bothering to glance up from the computer.

"Yea... I still owe you for that don't I? By the way, it is kinda hard to concentrate with all this screaming-" Alex trailed off as her typing increased.

"Screaming?" Claude asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yea, screaming. Whatever is going on with you guys, 'you guys' being demons in general. They are in pain, screaming in a slow death of sorts." She looked up from the computer raising an eyebrow. "Anyone know anything about that?" The two demons glanced at each other.

They both nodded. Sebastian shook off the comment with a question.

"Wait, owe Claude for what?" He asked her. Alex laughed.

"Please Sebastian. As if I'm only 19."

Sebastian glanced at Claude, Claude smirked slightly knowing what was coming. Sebastian looked back to the dark haired, green eye'd hacker.

"Well then; how old are you really?" He asked her. Her typing froze, she looked at him and grinned.

"342." Her voice was extremely chipper. She shrugged smiling she went back to her computer and her typing resumed.

"Salem Witch trials, 1692. That was when she found me." Claude replied to Sebastian's silent expression. "She was 19 when she found me, her birthday is-"

"-October 31st 1673." Alex finished. "I found Claude and asked for immortal life." Sebastian shook his head quickly looking towards Claude.

"Wait what?!" Sebastian stammered, because usually: Demons only agree to giving someone immortal life, if the soul in question can give something that was equally satisfying in return.

"That's a long story... and," Alex turned the computer to Sebastian. "I just found Alois Trancy. Or rather, Ciel Phantomhive." Both Claude and Sebastian leaned close to the screen, looking at the small red pulsing dot.

"He's in-" Claude started.

"Hulett, Wyoming?!" Sebastian gaped.

"Yep." Alex chimed. "Right next to Devil's tower..."

~To Be Continued. ~


	6. Chapter 6

Ciel's Curse  
Rated: M

Genre: Mystery/Drama/Action

Anime:  
Black Butler- I do not own the Characters used in this story.

Written by: HellsingInsaneGirl666

Chapter: 6

"Are we there yet?" Sebastian groaned sitting in the back seat of Claude's 'Winter' car. Claude paused looking around the car, he chuckled at Sebastian's remark.

"We haven't even left the parking lot Sebastian." Sebastian leaned back into his seat, roof overhead with actual doors.

"Why are we bringing you're 'Winter' car Claude? It's so sad and dare I say? Frivolous?" Sebastian groaned. Claude paused for a moment.

"Frivolous really? I admit I don't use this car much but have you ever been to Wyoming? Their mountain terrain is not fit for my other car alright! With the addition of snow, - You know what? Stop whining. We have a 15 hour trip ahead of us." Claude snapped hanging on the wheel.

"While you two are whining, we have 15 hours of road that isn't getting any closer with us sitting in the parking lot of Mc Donalds." Alex pointed out. "So how about you get comfy," She snapped pointing to Sebastian. Then pointed to Claude in the same manor. "and you get gas and let's go already!"

Claude smiled lightly, turning the key of his car and backing out. Alex sighed canted back into her seat. She propped up her computer on one leg and outstretched the other. She had taken out her braid from earlier; her long black hair billowed around her. She had also shed her tank top and only a bright red snug shirt hugged her chest. The spaghetti straps of the shirt clearly revealed the shadowed color straps underneath. Being relatively flat chested, the shirt was fitting. Accenting the rest of her thin figure. She did take off her shoes, which lied at the bottom of the car; along with her shirt. Which was stuffed inside her right boot. Black socks with red spiderweb designs peaked over her stripped tights.

Sebastian groaned flopping down in the back seat, he stretched himself on the large space of Claude's black Acura MDX. Claude grinned as he pulled out of McDonald's parking lot. Time had passed, and the sky become dark. The three were the only ones there, as the fast food restaurant had closed for the night. The three had left earlier that day to pick up Claude's car. Picking up Claude's car took much longer than expected and the three had finally got out of there at three in the morning.

Sebastian was annoyed that it was taking so long to get to Ciel. Now that he knew where he was, all he wanted was to run to him. To pick him up and whisper, 'I'm sorry' to his young master. But he also wanted to know what he had been doing all these years, and why Ciel had not come looking for him. The thought alone made Sebastian bite his cheek. Claude had given Sebastian a pair of clothes to change into just in case. Claude had brought his own pair, being sure to grab a thick coat for Alex for the trek through Wyoming.

Claude had been to Wyoming before, the snowy roads and blizzards were all too familiar to him. Claude did wonder if Ciel had been in Wyoming this entire time, or just this time. He was curious if he had been close, maybe he had even seen him?

Alex was keeping track of Ciel, she had put a tracker into his credit card number, and Ciel, was moving.

_~12 Hours later, and 3 hours from Hulett, Wyoming.~_

Sebastian had grown bored, he had been asleep for the most part but was awake now. Alex was munching on a small bag of Flama Doritos, a large water bottle at her side. Claude was 'catching up' with Alex. Sebastian yawned and sat up in the back of the SUV. Claude paused his conversations to accommodate him.

"Ah, look who's awake! You sure missed a lot." Claude grinned, looking forward. It was bright out now, heavy snow attacked the car as they sped through it. The mountainous terrain was blurred with an annoying white. The thick white cloud overhead fogged the sky. Even though it was dulled you could clearly tell it was day. The wind howled at the SUV, causing thick and absurdly tall ground blizzards that hid the road.

"Did I die and go to heaven? Because that would suck." Sebastian remarked rubbing his eyes waiting for them to adjust. Claude laughed.

"Hardly, welcome to the wonderful winter of Wyoming." Claude retorted. "Were almost there, just 3 more hours of road." Alex laughed at his remark.

"Yea, to get to Hulett at least. Then we have five more hours to get to Cody, because that is where he is now. But Claude wants to do some investigating before we head off to Cody." Alex remarked pulling out another large triangle chip. Licking off both sides before putting it into her mouth, her teeth grinned as the chip was crushed between her teeth. Sebastian leaned back into his seat,

"This is all surreal, I am still wrapping my mind around the fact that Ciel is still alive." Sebastian replied rubbing his temple. He looked up to Claude and Alex, now they had time, he could ask what has been on his mind. "So," He started clearing his throat. "are you two, like, together?"

Claude shrugged.

"Yes and no, it's just whenever Alex is in town. It's an on and off thing." Claude replied his cheeks turned a tinge of pink. Which was rare. Alex smiled punching Claude.

"You never told him? Are you embarrassed of me?" Alex giggled. Claude shrunk into his seat. Sebastian's eyes widened.

"Did you two, sleep together?" Sebastian abruptly asked. Claude took a breath gripping the wheel uncomfortably and Alex waited for his answer.

"-Erm, no?" Claude stuttered, Alex's jaw dropped.

"Wow." She snapped. "Really Claude? I'm hurt! How about you drop your pants and we do it right now? Because we both know your good with your hands!" Alex sniped, grinning and chuckling afterwards at the awkwardness she had just caused. Sebastian's face flushed with an awkward red. Claude was stammering for words where he sat.

"-Erum- I'd rather not, and if you two start that I swear I'm jumping out. Tucking and rolling. **Tucking **_**and**_** rolling!**" Sebastian threatened pointing to the door. Alex laughed.

"You can join too Sebastian, I'm sure there's room for you!" Alex chirped. Claude was gripping the wheel so tightly, that the wheel was actually beginning to whine underneath. His face flushed with embarrassment. Sebastian edged to the corner of the long gray seat away from the two.

"No, no- I'd rather not." Sebastian replied. Alex shrugged grinning. She pointed to Claude.

"And that's for lying through your teeth like a snake." She giggled pulling out another chip. Claude stammered.

"-Okay -yes then." Claude quietly replied. Sebastian decided it would be best to just shut up. Alex reached over turning on the radio, she switched it to a rock station. Turning it up she drowned out the pleasant awkwardness between the three.

_~Roughly 3 hours later~_

Sebastian perked up as the car started slowing down. Peeking out the window, he could see the sky grown dimmer. The setting sun faded behind the thick blanket of white. There were a few people, scattered sparsely walking down the streets of the small town of Hulett. Bundled from foot to head only leaving their eyes to see. Large icicles sat like a row of teeth from the tops of buildings. The ground was thickly flooded with white. At least three feet of snow covered the ground. The buildings appeared old, and time had clearly taken toll on them. The sign they passed earlier clarified the small population of 408. When you peered further out the way, you could barely see the outline of Devil's Tower.

Sebastian stretched his arms and twisted his waist, popping his back. Claude glanced back to Sebastian. The car had slowed down more so as he pulled into a run down motel's parking lot. Alex, had fallen asleep in the seat. Her computer still propped up on her lap, an empty bag of chips and water bottle were neatly placed in the bag by her feet. She was leaning on the door curling her arms like pillows for her head. Claude had turned down the radio when she had fallen asleep. 

"Well good evening sunshine." Claude remarked quietly to not disturb Alex. Sebastian scowled at him glancing away.

"I wasn't sleeping." Sebastian stated. Claude chuckled.

"Oh I know." Claude gave a faint grin as he shut off the car. You could hear the engine crackle softly in the background. "Sebastian, why do you want to find Ciel?" Claude started in a hushed tone. Sebastian stuttered for a moment. "Because I know why I want to find him but what about you? Do you expect to go back to how things were?" Sebastian shook his head solemnly.

"I need to find him because I just..." Sebastian looked away his voice grew faint. "I just need him Claude. I failed him once, it's hard to explain. It's just like, I see this as a second chance. I know you wouldn't understand; since you didn't have that type of connection with your own young master." Sebastian turned back to Claude. "So, why do _you_ want to find him then?" He snapped. Claude glanced down for a moment before turning back to Sebastian.

"I thought I told you..." Claude reached for the handle of his door pushing it open, sticking one foot out the freezing air he continued. "I want to be able to eat." Claude hopped out of the car, shutting it behind him. He walked around the SUV to Alex's side, opening it slowly he quietly woke up Alex. Still half asleep and murmuring, Claude hushed her softly like a child. Alex leaned on him, curling up on his chest. Claude scooped up the girl stepping back and leaving the door open.

"Can you get her shoes?" Claude asked Sebastian, Sebastian shrugged nodding as the nipping air breathed into the vehicle. Sebastian watched how careful he was with Alex. It honestly made Sebastian feel, weird. It was extremely odd to see an old rival treat someone with such care. Such care that he would use with his own young master. Sebastian snapped out of his trance to see Claude checking in. Carrying the girl bridal style as she clung to his shoulder. Sebastian looked from outside the glass to see the clerk clearly giving them a raised eyebrow.

Sebastian bounced on the seat to the side door opening it. Stepping out the snow crunched under his feet. Shutting his door Sebastian went to the passenger's seat. Seeing small snowflakes had speckled on Alex's things. He took a deep breath slowly exhaling as he closed her computer. On it, he could clearly see the pulsing dot was still in Cody. He closed his eyes for a moment. _I'm coming Ciel. _

He closed her computer slowly, grabbing her shoes with the shirt stuffed in her boot, and even grabbing the trash bag she had made. He stepped back hands full, he carefully shut the door. Looking up he could see Claude carrying Alex into the far room: Room 106.

Claude had placed Alex onto the motel's bed, sinking as he rested her body. The room had a very log cabin look. The beds frames mimicked that of tree trunks. The thin blanket on top had a dull, dark, and faded flower pattern. The room milled a stench of old, dust and undisturbed air.An old television set sat in the corner of the room, on it, was a thick layer of dust. Which told of non-use, and poor housekeeping. The bed's pillows were faded to a dull gray, but it as clear they used to be white. There was a heavy gold light peeking from the bathroom, a crack made visible the white toilet and the tub. Which were placed next to each other.

Sebastian moved to shut the thick curtains, they were stiff to the touch. Blocking out the fading light, the two demons were cloaked in darkness. A slight chill nipped through the room, where it was noticeably seeping through the thin windows. Sebastian turned back to Claude to see that he had taken a seat on an old wooden chair behind Alex's bed. Sebastian, took a small breath. Walking over to the second free bed across from Alex. The thin earth colored carpet was clearly stained, the floor dipped as he moved to the bed. Sitting down, the unused bed springs screamed at Sebastian.

"So." Sebastian quietly started looking to Claude, whose attention was captured by the sleeping teenager on the bed. Claude's eyes flickered as he glanced to Sebastian. Soft emotion was contained within the demon's gold eyes.

"You're wondering about her right?" Claude interrupted. Sebastian nodded slowly, Claude sighed closing his eyes slowly. "I lied." He confessed, his body had sunk into the chair as he said it. Sebastian stiffened.

"Lied about what? About Ciel... or her?" Sebastian asked softly, his body grew stiff in nervousness. Claude sunk deeper into the chair.

"Please don't tell her any of this." He grew solemn, his face slunk to the floor. His hands interlaced uncomfortably. "She's-" His voice crumbled as he spoke. "-dead..."

_"Hello demon." _

Alex's echoed in Claude's mind as he remembered the memory.

"You're not the only one who's hurting Sebastian." Claude grimaced. Sebastian sat emotionless. Blankly staring at the demon across from him. This made no sense to Sebastian, she was dead but... yet she lied there, asleep. Curled and comfortable on the bed in front of them. Was she like his own young master?

"Is she-"

"She's not 'awake' like Ciel is. Similar but... not the same." Claude grew agitated, his foot began tapping as he tried to explain. "I- erm... Well Sebastian... It's- It is hard to explain." He lifted his head to the long black haired, dead, teenager on the bed. "It's just her. She's the one who is different." He attempted.

_~_

_The tall teenager stepped close to the demon. Showing no fear. She smirked at his presence and darkness surrou__nded them. The cold dead forest floor crunched under her bare, bloodied feet. She wore a dark fabricated red cloak that hid the girl's eyes. Underneath, she wore something dark, a dress. Dagger in hand, she chuckled._

_"Found you little wolf." She whispered to him. Claude, whom was a bellowing mist of complete darkness. Without have a form. Just an ever-spanning darkness which consumed all. Like a thick, twisted smoke. The crescent moon was high in the sky above them. The girl in the red hood stepped closer to the demon, reaching out a small snow colored hand from within the cloak. Reaching out to the mist, she caressed the air as if it had a jaw. The moment her fingers touched the smoke, she pulled them away slowly. Revealing a face, the smoke erupted, billowing up in a tall tower and then condensed. Closer. Smaller._

_ It continued to condense until there was something she could recognize. A man, with dark hair and pale skin, paired with a set of golden eyes. The girl tilted her head._

_"That's better, isn't it?" Her voice was soft, but unbroken. Without fear. Claude tilted his head, looking at his form with curiosity. "What?" She asked. "Don't like it?" Claude's golden eyes focused on the red cloaked girl._

_"I have..." Claude started. "Never met one... who could force me into a form." He finished dropping his hand to his side. "Especially a new form, such as this." The girl smiled, remaining silent at his remarks. Claude stepped forward, he was dressed in period time clothing. Which consisted of a ragged shirt and hide trousers. He stalked the girl, circling around her like his prey. "Tell me your name little one." Claude mouth formed into a sharped tooth grin._

_"Call me..." Her eyes followed the demon. "Alexandria." She reached up to her hood. Pulling it back she finally revealed her face to him. Her dark colored hair blended with the night. But you could tell that it was in two braids. Tied back to form a crown around her head, the tall girl had piercing green eyes which dug into the demon's. As if she had plunged her very dagger into his. Pale skin cloaked the girl's body, as white as the bleeding crescent moon above._

_"Alexandria... How did you find me?" Claude asked her. Alexandria's lips curved into a sly grin._

_"They... they claimed me a witch. I escaped and I could hear you. You have many names, you have many forms, you are ageless and timeless. Powerful and, I need something from you. A wish. A desire." Alexandria stepped close to him, fear was not about her. Nothing about her even uttered the word 'fear'. Claude grinned widely, slithering his face only inches from hers._

_"Pre-tell. What is your wish Alexandria?" His grin was sharp. Alexandria leaned closer to him. Peering into his golden eyes with her own._

_"Something that you may not be able to give me." She snapped, not breaking her gaze from his. In fact. She leaned closer, their faces nearly touching now. "I wish for immortality." Claude's grin rested into dullness._

_"Hm." He pondered, breaking the girl's gaze, he took several steps back. He lifted his hand after a moment's thought. "I can give you that." His eyes rested shut. Alexandria stood her ground._

_"But..." She knew there was more._

_"What is your soul worth to you... Alexandria?" Claude asked resting his left forefinger on his chin._

_"I thought that was for you to place." She replied raising a small eyebrow. The demon chuckled, his dark voice echoed throughout the dense forest._

_"Oh." He shrugged. "It usually is. But not for that desire. Not for that... wish." Placing his hands behind his back he paced around her. "I get nothing you see. So it is you who must give me something. A trade for that wish. So, I ask again. What is your soul worth to you?" _

_ Alexandria's lip quivered as she thought about it._

_~_

"Well, what did she say then?" Sebastian asked Claude, interrupting his story and flashback. Claude closed his eyes, rubbing his temple.

"Oh... I'm sure you can guess." Claude's voice was awkward, Sebastian shook his head.

"Actually, you left it pretty veg." Sebastian rose an eyebrow, hearing Claude give an awkward chuckle.

"She-" He cleared his throat. "She valued her soul with a 100 souls." Sebastian's eyes grew wide, tensing. Suddenly having a clear idea of where this was going."She said she would spend her eternal life looking for a soul that had the same... or-" Sebastian shook his head slowly.

"Don't you dare say it." He warned, his nails clenching into his palm.

"-or a soul that was worth more. And," Claude paused.

"No, don't you dare say what I think you are going to say."

"In the 1800s. She found one and led me to him." Claude stood up slowly, looking at Sebastian who was beyond livid. "But he got away, so. That is why she said she still 'owes' me." Sebastian took a deep breath, pausing for a moment. He suddenly clutched Claude's shirt, pointing to the girl.

"You're telling me that _she _was the one who led you to my master?" Sebastian whispered to him not wanting to wake the girl. The girl, _Dead girl_. Sebastian forced himself to let Claude go. He pointed to her. "Wait-" He shook his head completely changing the subject. "What did you mean by she's dead?"

Claude took a breath himself, smoothing the crinkles in his shirt. 

"Well, later that night... she was gathering her things. To escape the village..." Claude started looking away from Alex. He folded his arms. "But she was caught that night. And I-" He turned to Sebastian. "I watched her burn Sebastian. In front of my own eyes." Sebastian rose his eyebrow in curiosity turned his attention back to the girl.

"Then how-?" Sebastian asked, calm and confusion laced his voice. Claude looked over him.

"Sebastian..." Claude walked to the side of Alex, to the side of Alexandria. "She's only a soul."

-To Be Continued-


	7. Chapter 7

Ciel's Curse  
Rated: M

Genre: Mystery/Drama/Action

Anime:  
Black Butler- I do not own the Characters used in this story.

Written by: HellsingInsaneGirl666

Chapter: 7

The sun had rose once again, and the three were on the road once more. Before they left, Alex had a shower. A long one, and she now sat in the front seat of Claude's car. Her computer propped up against the door along with a set of new, clean, clothes. She actually ended up having to stay in the bathroom while Claude washed her dirty clothes at the laundry mat. Of course he ended up buying her a new shirt, (one with a red pentagram design) in the process. Sebastian had stayed at the hotel to watch over Alex. Who was sitting naked in the bathroom with a towel, it was rather awkward for both of them. The two didn't talk much, aside from her commenting that he wasn't talking much. Sebastian barely noticed, his mind was on other things...

_"How does she not remember something like that?" Sebastian asked. Claude shook his head shrugging.  
_

_ "All I know is I found her in the forest. The following winter. She was unscathed and unclothed, she was buried under a thin layer of snow by the time I had discovered her." He replied. Sebastian shook his head quickly remembering something from before._

_"Wait, you slept with her?!" He asked again, this time with Alex asleep. Claude blushed._

_"She was... It was- It's hard to explain." He suddenly stammered, tripping over his own words. He looked away. "I kinda-"_

_"Kinda what Claude?" Sebastian asked tilting his head, looking at Claude and then to the sleeping girl._

_"I fell in love, crow. Okay?" He confessed making a sly remark, Sebastian shook his head slowly._

_"Di- Ha. Did I hear right?" Sebastian stammered ignoring the remark. "In love? But that's- That's...-"  
_

_ "-Rare. I know Sebastian. But you did, didn't you? With your master?" Claude snapped cutting him off._

_"-Yes. But that is different!" Sebastian retaliated. Claude shook his head._

_"No its not Sebastian. The only difference is that your master was alive," he stated, "and please. Do not tell her." Sebastian flustered, taking a deep breath._

_"Fine then." He finally agreed._

~

"The last known place he used his credit card was somewhere called 'Downtown Candy Store' but other than that I don't know if he is still there or..." Alex suddenly jerked her head towards the demon in the back seat. Grinning, she picked up her spare black sweater from the floor. Throwing it at him.

"Hey!" She snapped. "What is_ up_ with you today? And don't you dare tell me you're okay because you are bombing me with some heavy emotions here. Remember?" She pointed to herself. "Demon whisperer?" Sebastian flustered, raising his hand he caught the sweater mid-throw. Without needing to glance from the window. Which he was currently staring out of like a sad music video.

"Just thinking about my master." Sebastian lied. Alex shook her head, grabbing a water bottle and chucking it at him. Sebastian, again, caught the flying object. Claude couldn't hold back a small chuckle.

"Liar!" She laughed. "Liar liar pants on fire." She thought for a moment, making a small 'hmm'. "Okay, you know what?" She grinned. Suddenly unbuckling her seat belt and shutting her computer. She handed it to Claude. "Hold this for me." Claude chuckled, taking the laptop. Alex climbed up, propping up her knee on the armrest. She wormed her way through the small gap between the front and the back seat. Trying to not kick Claude.

Sebastian's eyes grew wide as he saw her crawling to the back seat. Sebastian sank into the seat, but not before Alex tumbled into the back. Landing on the demon's stomach.

"Oof-" Sebastian was surprised as the sudden weight appeared on his stomach. He looked down at her. Raising an eyebrow. "Really?" Alex grinned, her dark hair fell over Sebastian's lap and onto the seat. She folded her arms grinning. She looked up into Sebastian's deep brown eyes, waiting for an answer. Sebastian occasionally glanced into her green ones.

"Now. You're going to tell me exactly what is on your mind. Without lying to me. I will know." Alex demanded cheerfully. Claude set her laptop into the now vacant passenger's seat. His own smile had faded. He had a good idea what Sebastian was upset about. What would he tell her?

Alex frowned. Slowly sitting up, Sebastian sighed a breath of relief as the sudden weight vanished from his stomach. He readjusted and propped his elbow against the door. Leaning into his hand.

"Okay now what's up with you Claude?" She pointed to both of them. "What's up with both of you actually? Spill." She was serious now. Before either of them could answer she quickly shook her head. "You know what. Never mind, I don't want to know." She flopped back in the seat. Folding her arms she scooted to the window.

Leaning on the door opposite from Sebastian, she looked out into the bright, twinkling snow that cocooned the hills. The sun was high in the sky, large puffy clouds speckled the bright blue space. Alex sighed a long and enduring sigh, watching the reflector poles swish by.

Sebastian too gave a sigh. He was now thinking of his master. How different would he be? Sebastian was expecting him to be different, but with every imagining he could come up with, was something from the past.

"Guys..." Alex broke the silence, broke Sebastian's thought and Claude's. She was perked up, a look of worry overtook her expression. Both of the demons looked at her.

"What is it Alex?" Claude asked concerned, glancing at her and then back at the road. Alex stuttered, as if she was trying to get something out. Sebastian slid closer to her.

"What is it?" He asked softly. She looked at him.

"You.-" She manged. "They're coming... for you." Sebastian looked to Claude, Claude bit his lip.  
"Alex, who is coming for Sebastian?" Claude was debating whether to pull over or not. Alex shook her head. Squeezing her eyes shut.

"-For.. Sebastian's... Bounty." Her eyes flew open. "-The man!" She suddenly screamed. "The man with the sword, he's coming! He's following! He's coming to kill Sebastian!" Claude gritted his teeth, looking in the back mirror she was right. With his demon eyes he could see them. In the distance there was another car, black... and they were not alone and it was Timber who was driving.

"Like hell they are." Claude growled, suddenly exceeding the speed limit. Alex gasped as she was jolted back. Sebastian was not, he quickly leaned over to Alex. Pulling out the belt buckle and clicked her in.

"Thanks Sebastian." Alex whispered to him, Sebastian nodded acknowledging her. She quickly glanced at him. "Quick, grab my computer for me!" 

Sebastian nodded, leaning into the front seat he grabbed the black computer. Quickly handing it to her, she grabbed it from his hands. Spinning it around she opened the lid. Sebastian peered over her shoulder as she began, clearly, hacking. He watched her pull up many windows of scrolling green text. As she quickly typed more boxes popped up. The text shifted from green to blue and even a large window had opened which was filled with scrolling dark red text.

Alex rose an eyebrow and bit her lip, tilting her head for a moment. When suddenly a large flashing window popped up. Alex gasped, lurching forward.

"Turn left onto highway ninety!" Alex yelped. The highway was speeding upon them, barely missing it Claude jerked the wheel to a hard left.

"Hold on you two!" Claude called, as the car drifted in the snow. Sebastian clung onto Alex, and her computer. Holding the two in place Alex did the same, clinging to him as if for dear life. Skidding, they somehow don't loose traction as Claude let off the gas. He plunges his foot back onto it, straightening themselves out on the road. They dart down the new direction.

"Where does this go?" Claude asked, Sebastian slowly let go of the girl and her computer, having made sure he did not crush it in the process. Alex smiled weakly at Sebastian, before the situation came flying back to her.

"Trust me! Wyoming is full of back roads! We will loose them with me as your guide!" Alex chipped. Sebastian was beginning to understand how Claude fell in love with her. Even as a spirit, she was more alive than any living human. Alex looked back to not see a car, they were a ways behind them. But with a demon driver, they probably saw the turn off.

"Claude... Hurry. Before they catch up with us." Alex said still looking out the back window. Claude nodded, pushing his car to go even faster in the inclement weather. Alex turned back to her computer, stroking her hair back she held her breath for a moment.

"Okay." She whispered to herself. "Let's do this." She quickly began typing on her computer once more. Stopping for a moment she grinned. Looking to Sebastian and Claude.

"How bad do you guys want the guys tailing us gone?" She asked. Sebastian rose an eyebrow at this.

"How good of a hacker are you exactly?" Sebastian asked, Alex shrugged.

"The best." Claude answered, shifting the gear into an even higher one. "Why do you ask?" Alex smiled. Shrugging it off again.

"No reason..." She answered. This annoyed Sebastian slightly. Claude was used to it, Alex was always like this. The reason why she would ask something like that is because she realized she had the power to completely destroy them. When it came to Alex, she always had two parts. The good part and the evil part, and the evil part... was pretty damn evil. This was part of the reason why Claude loved her so much.

"Turn right onto highway fourteen!" Alex suddenly shouted. Claude nodded, slowing down this time as there was some mild traffic. How they managed to not run into any cops was lucky thus far. But with there being humans about, one of them might call Claude in for his speed. A risk they could not afford to take. Alex looked out the back window, to see the demons tailing them had not missed the turn, and were in fact closer now.

"Dammit!" Alex cussed. "I swear if they catch up with us I am gonna kill the assholes!" Alex snapped, she looked up to Claude. "Oh please can I just kill them now?" Claude chuckled.

"As much as that amuse me, I think it would be even better if they were locked in our trunk. We need answers to so many questions." Claude replied. Alex scoffed folding her arms.

"Fine then." She rolled her eyes. "Just follow this highway until you see highway sixteen, then turn left onto it." Claude grinned.

"Good girl." He sarcastically replied. Alex scoffed.

"Oh please... I'm insulted."

"I know." Claude grinned. Sebastian was still curious about the hacker-y that was going on in Alex's computer.

"So, how did you learn to hack?" Sebastian asked her breaking the tension. Alex shifted her focus to the less annoying one.

"I taught myself." She answered. Sebastian could not understand how.

"How did you manage that?" He asked. She smiled.

"You just have to think like a computer. Computers are made of a language of one's and zero's. That's all it knows. All you have to do is learn their language. Much like when you speak with a human, it is simply all about communication. When the computer understands you, you can get it to do whatever you wish. It's much like a human, but stronger and have a much more complicated language. All I did, was learn their language. That's all." Alex explained to the demon. Sebastian nodded. As crazy as it was, it made sense.

Alex glanced behind, looking through the window once again. Sighing with annoyance seeing they haven't faltered their tail. Alex needed something to distract her. She returned to her computer.

Sebastian had backed off and now he was the one obsessing with the people tailing them. Because they weren't after Claude, or Alex. It was him they were after. If Alex was right, and there has not been a single moment when she was wrong; then they have the sword. The sword, the only thing that could permanently silence him. He thought of his master again, again trying to imagine how different he was, and again he was failing at it. All he could remember, was that short blue haired child. Sitting in his father's chair, leaning on his hands the smirk that appeared as he ordered Sebastian. While entrusting another, secret order with Sebastian. Thoughts of his master, suddenly turned to his screams.

_"Sebastian!" Ciel's voice was cracked. "Save me! This- is an order!"  
"I...-" Sebastian dropped his face, "...Can't..."_

Sebastian was ripped out of the flashback when he felt a tug on his arm. It was Alex. She had set aside her laptop and even unbuckled. She was sitting right next to Sebastian now, and he didn't even notice. Alex didn't say anything, she just leaned on him. Sebastian was surprised at her warmth, her weight that pressed against him. And for a moment, he forgot that she was a spirit. A tear was running down her own face.

"I'm sorry." She whispered to him. "I'm sorry about Ciel. I'm not him but... for a moment, you can pretend I am."

Sebastian couldn't stop the tear from running down his own cheek. He had to look away. He was a demon, he couldn't bear the thought of this girl seeing him cry. She nuzzled against him, making it so he had to wrap his arm around her to be comfortable. Sebastian was hesitate, but he finally took her into his arms.

"You really did love him didn't you?" She whispered. Sebastian couldn't deny this. "I know. Just for a moment, pretend I am him. The Ciel that you remember. I know you have been trying to think of him how he is now. But what if the Ciel you remember, doesn't exist anymore? Sebastian, you can't lie to yourself. Things will never be as they were. I know you want them too, but..." Alex wasn't wrong. Everything that she was saying was the hard truth the Sebastian was trying to deny. "For a moment, pretend I am the Ciel you remember."

Sebastian was angry with himself for letting tears roll down his face. _Disgrace, _he told himself. He slunk back closing his eyes, seeing the same car. Seeing the white, melting snow with a few passing cars outside. But when he looked down, instead of seeing the charcoal color of Alex's hair. He saw bluish gray tinted hair of a boy. Of Ciel, and how he used to be. Wearing the blue outfit Sebastian had dressed him in countless times. He felt him shift in his arms.

"You're not a disgrace Sebastian." Alex said, but it was Ciel's voice which spoke the words. "You just remember. You're stronger than the others. They have nothing to loose, they think they are strongest like that. They are wrong. You have something to loose, Claude has something to loose. That doesn't make you weak Sebastian. In fact it makes you stronger. Because now you have something to protect, to fight for and that makes you stronger than any of them. Never forget that."

Sebastian still resisted his tears, he had to open his eyes. He couldn't bear seeing Ciel speak these words. For his master would never be the one to say them. Claude had turned onto highway 16. Alex still had her own tears running down her face. Sitting so close to Sebastian, she shared his pain.

"Keep an eye out, for highway thirty-two and turn left." Alex managed to tell to Claude, holding back her broken voice. Claude nodded, he knew what was going on in the back. Despite knowing that Alex's evil side was extremely evil, this truth also doubled for her good side.

Sebastian opened his eyes back to the blinding sparkly white, Alex tugged back on Sebastian. He realized he had not yet removed his arm from her, he quickly did so. She sat up, and moved back to her side of the seat, picking up her computer once again. As she wiped her eyes, she felt heavier. Because even though Sebastian didn't know it, she couldn't let him carry that burden, that pain forever. She took some of it away from him, and she wouldn't dare tell him this. She knows that Sebastian blames himself for what happened to Ciel. He feels as if he deserves this pain, as a punishment to himself. She would much rather carry a huge chunk of his pain before he tells himself he deserves it again.

Typing on her computer her jaw dropped.

"Wtf Claude? You have over four million dollars and you couldn't spare anything on me?"

Claude chuckled.

"Okay, one why the hell are you in my bank account, and two I would but I never know where you are and it's not like you show up randomly at all." Claude replied. Alex scoffed and shut her computer.

"I'm bored and I don't know your number." She folded her arms in a pouting tone.

"'I don't know your number' says the hacker." Claude teased. Alex rolled her eyes.

"After all this. You're so taking me to one of those high class restaurants that only rich people can get into."

"Deal." Claude laughed as the car took another left. Alex perked up, glancing behind the car to not see the people tailing them.

"Okay Claude, step on it, this road leads straight to Cody, but there are about a dozen back roads on here that also lead to Cody. We need to get off the beaten path before they catch up. This is our only chance." Alex explained, Claude grinned.

"Yes, your highness." He teased, knowing she hated that saying, he stepped on the gas. Speeding through the rarely used road.

Alex gave a low angry growl.

"I told you not to call me that 'your high-ass'." She snapped at him. Sebastian couldn't help but chuckle a little. Quickly realizing that the reason why she hated that saying was because, in a sense he was calling her an ass. But he did love her comeback.

"How do you put up with him?" Sebastian joked, wiping away his sense long tears. Alex laughed.

"Are you kidding? How does he put up with me- Turn left now! -and my crazy ass." Alex said, as she did Claude turned left onto an almost missed dirt road. The snow was high and the road was muddy, the path to it was obscured by dead trees and tall dead grass. The path was insanely bumpy, going up and then down over large rocks. The path led behind two large hills, which led upwards into a small mountain that was right next to the road below. Both Sebastian and Alex bounced in the back seat.

"This road goes to Powell, but half way there, there is another path the branches off left and that one goes to Cody. And I bet you dollars to donuts we lost them now." Alex grinned, finally being able to look back and see nothing but white rocky hills. Claude smiled, even if the people tailing them did take the correct turn, they would never be able to get through the mud tracks they were leaving behind. For the moment, the snow _was _the road.

For once in a long time, Sebastian was able to smile. Even though he didn't know why, he was able too. He finally felt, better, stronger, like himself.

"Are we there yet?" Sebastian joked, Alex smiled. Seeing his smile, and for the moment, housing his pain was worth it.

"Almost Sebastian. Were almost there." She replied, knowing that she could never tell Sebastian why he felt better. Because she knows, all too well. How he felt and the burden he kept. The burden, that she now willingly carries.

~To Be Continued.~

I apologize for the wait for this chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Ciel's Curse  
Rated: M

Genre: Mystery/Drama/Action

Anime:  
Black Butler- I do not own the Characters used in this story.

Written by: HellsingInsaneGirl666

Chapter: 8  
~

"What? No! You can not get something Sebastian you're a demon for fuck sake!" Claude snapped hushing his tone to a whisper. Sebastian leaned into his step, forming a small semi-circle to the candy shop counter behind them. Alex's black hair flashed behind the two.

"Not for me-" Sebastian started in a soft voice, "for my master!" Claude rolled his eyes, another flash of Alex's dark hair darted past them. 

"You don't even know if your master likes candy anymore!" Claude argued lowering his head, no one had appeared behind the counter yet, and Claude wanted this ridiculous request to be dropped before then.

"Oh come on," Sebastian continued, "I know him, and if one thing hasn't changed_ it's_ probably that! How different is it really from your Monster thing?" Claude quietly scoffed.

"Oh I beg to differ, it's extremely different! The Monster thing-" Claude gestured to himself pointing with his hands, his eyes shifted to make sure no human would overhear the conversation. "It's a fucking drug problem!"Sebastian sighed and rested his hand on his head. Alex poked her head between the two.

"Sorry to interrupt..." Alex grinned, rocking on her heels. Claude rose an eyebrow and smiled.

"You want something."

"Ma-aaaybe." Alex said prolonging the word. She spun on her heel and ran up to the counter. The candy store was empty, and if it wasn't for the 'open' sign in the front and the fact that there was a note on the counter next to a bell that read _ring for service, _you would have thought it was closed. Alex got to the counter quickly, eagerly bouncing when she got there. She proudly rang the bell. Sebastian rose an eyebrow.

"She's like a kid in a candy store." He muttered, Claude shot him a look of 'really'? A young woman appeared from behind the curtains Alex smiled, hiding a sudden wave of Sebastian's emotional pain. Alex slammed her hands on the table eagerly. Startling the woman.

"Yea where do you keep the giant jaw breakers? Speak now." Alex demanded. The woman pointed across the store.

"Um, over there." She said.

"Good. Do you have any orange ones?" Alex asked.

"Um... I think so?"

"Okay what about the sours? Do you have the sours?" Alex grit her teeth as another powerful wave hit her. She was focusing on the candy to distract herself.

"Er- I think we do?" Said the woman, Alex forced a grin, nodding she turned, walking away she paused pointing to the two demons.

"Oh, and my friends want to ask you some questions." She crossed the small store, quickly finding the jawbreakers, she rabidly began digging through the dispenser. The woman glanced at the two, tall, and dark ones. Sebastian and Claude glanced at each other before approaching.

"Uh, how can I help you?" The woman asked, wearing a dark green apron with a small cow name tag. Sebastian glanced at Claude.

"Well were looking for someone, and he might come here often..." Sebastian said. Claude cut in,

"Maybe a thirteen year oldish boy? Yay tall?" Claude raised his hand to his mid chest. "Bluish gray hair?" The woman gave a sudden wide eyed look. Alex quickly broke through them, plopping, at least fifteen orange jawbreakers on the counter. Which she was holding in her shirt, she grinned.

"These guys are my god fathers, and they are helping me find my little brat brother that sneaks out to the candy store all the fucking time, trust me. These guys?" Alex threw her hand back. "They're not pedophiles so stop thinking you are going to call the police. These guys _are_ the police. They just work for the secret service, hired by me. Now, I don't have time to be dicking around with the local police. I just need to find my little shit brother before my big corporate dad comes home and takes away my new Porsche. Again. Capeesh?" Alex skillfully elaborated. Both Claude and Sebastian were speechless, their looks were almost deflated. They both knew they could not have come up with anything close to that. The woman's brown eyes were huge now. "His name is Ciel," she continued, "but he might be using his friend's name- Alois?" The woman suddenly nodded.

"Yea- Yes I know who you are looking for. You just missed him, but he said that Ciel was his dead brother who died of cancer." She shifted her eyes between Claude and Sebastian, and the intimidating, fearless teenager in front of her. Alex glanced back at the two demons. This was new information. Alex turned back and leaned close.

"Yea. His friend did die of cancer, been using his death as a pity party for free candy." Alex smirked, her voice was low. "Devious little shit... isn't he?" Alex backed off of the now terrified woman. "Which way did he go?" The woman didn't bother to answer, she simple pointed to the left side of the road. Alex snickered. "Good little peasant girl." The woman turned red at the remark, Alex knew she pissed her off. "Now, are you going to check these out for me or am I going to have to just take them and leave cash?" The woman was gritting her teeth, but she reached for the jawbreakers, and started checking them.

Both Claude and Sebastian were stunned by Alex's performance, obviously, she was better at reading humans, and demons alike. As well as being an excellent liar. Alex took a deep breath, the performance was extremely draining on her. She turned to Claude.

"Can you please get that for me Claude?" Alex whispered under her breath her voice hollow. Not even Alex heard her own words. Claude nodded as she turned and pushed the door open. Sebastian followed her silently. Claude lagged behind to pay for the jawbreakers, giving an awkward smile to the angry clerk, who silently grit her teeth.

Alex sat on the nearest bench just outside the shop, she plopped down slumping, she had not noticed that Sebastian had followed her out. He sat down next to her, it had snowed in Cody, but not as much as it did in Hulett, and most of it was melted. Astray from a few dangerous icicles that were currently dripping down the street of overhangs. Alex had a migraine, the pounding in her skull made it hard for her to focus. The old buildings lined up and down the streets, almost as if they had stepped into an old western movie.

"Are you okay?" Sebastian asked her, Alex shook her head sitting up taking a deep breath of the cool air. She let out a slow, long hot breath of steam.

"Just the high altitude I guess." Alex lied. Sebastian frowned.

"Even I know that was a lie." He said. Alex took another breath, giving a short painful chuckle.

"Am I that transparent?" She slumped back down holding her up her head.

"No you're not. That's why I'm worried. Seriously, are you okay?" Sebastian said, his voice clearly expressed concern. Alex jerked her head up.

"No. Sebastian. I'm not okay. Thanks for noticing." She snapped, during which moment the cow bell on the candy store jingled open. Claude held in his hands a back with the, as it turned to be, thirteen jawbreakers. Alex gave a weak smile.

"Thank you Claude. Um-" Alex stood up slowly ignoring Sebastian, "I don't mean to ask... but down the street there is a Maurices, and I was wondering if I could get a dress maybe?" Claude handed Sebastian the bag of candy passed Alex. Sebastian took the bag from him, sitting back down on the bench. Claude nodded.

"Yes, of course. But your going to have to go in on your own, I kinda donated to a lot of small stores like that. I might get mauled in there." Claude's voice was soft but in a joking manor. Alex gave a small smile. Hugging Claude.

"Thank you my little spider." Alex whispered over his shoulder. As she stretched back down from him, Claude got out his wallet pulling out a black master card, and gave it to her. Alex smiled and started walking down to the store. Claude looked at Sebastian.

When Alex was far enough away, Claude walked towards Sebastian. Violently gripping his wrist he pulled him to the side of the car. Sebastian didn't resist but he did think it would look a little odd to see two grown men pulling each other down the street. If anyone asked, they were brothers... that was the answer Sebastian prepped in his mind.

"Sebastian are we going to talk about what happened in the car?" Claude asked.

"Nothing happened in the car." Sebastian groaned glancing down the street, as a truck passed them.

"Oh no?" Claude frowned. "Alex has more abilities than just demon whispering, do you feel any better?" Sebastian glanced at himself.

"Actually, yes now that you mention it... I do feel better." Sebastian said suddenly realizing what Claude was getting at. Claude glanced towards Alex who was slowly walking down the street. Almost as if you could see a shadow of depression around her.

"Does she?" His face nodded to her. Sebastian looked passed him, he was right. But Sebastian wanted to be sure.

"What are you getting at Claude?" Sebastian asked already having a guess of the answer. Claude frown sank deeper.

"That little cuddling session? She took your pain from you. Alex, despite her beautiful evil side. She has the biggest purest heart I have ever seen. She will gladly kill countless human beings, but the moment she connects to one of them. Human or not, she feels obligated to help them Sebastian. Even if it kills her." Claude explained. Sebastian's jaw dropped.

"She... took? My pain?" Sebastian repeated in shock not expecting that answer. He was thinking that she had erased it, not took it. "But.. demon pain is- is-..."

"Eternal and unforgiving. I know Sebastian, and it can kill a human in a heartbeat or..." Claude looked over Sebastian's shoulder in time to see Alex open the door into the store. "-Or a spirit." Claude gritted his teeth, clenching his fist he turned away from Sebastian. "Dammit Sebastian." Claude cussed. Sebastian folded his arms and looked to the store.

"How can we get it back from her?" Sebastian asked. Claude leaned on the car.

"We can't. Only she can, and she would rather die than watch you suffer any more." Claude went silent in though, Sebastian rubbed his temples flopping back onto the car. 

~

The sound of Ciel's bike roared passed, echoing down the long, cold empty highway of Wyoming. The neon green light almost turned into a streak as he road. Ciel's coat flared open behind him, a thick over the shoulder insulated bag for his computer which he kept close. Ciel had on tight leather gloves, tightly gripping the handles. Every car that passed now and then would almost wreck from the sudden aw struck expressions he received. Ciel's custom designed black bike, which had neon green flames licking all across the bike and up towards the handles, was fast.

His bluish hair whipped violently in the wind, and Ciel couldn't help but smirk. His previous servant was going to find him. He was almost excited, but not in a good way. Mostly, he could finally explain. Explain everything. Everything that Sebastian could only guess at. He could tell them all the secrets he's been keeping, all the memories that have eaten at him. He wanted to ruin Sebastian. Even more than what he already was. Ciel's mind was almost drooling at the thought, as the memory of seeing Sebastian's face, as the demons pushed him into the pool below. The pain, the struggling, it was almost ecstasy now. Ciel smothered a laughter that so wanted to burst from him. To let go, back into that insanity he knew so well. He suppressed it, his smirk grew wider in doing so.

Snow flew passed him, stinging his pale skin. But the cold didn't bother Ciel, he's had worse. So. Much. Worse. On the edge of now and forever, he headed to his sanctuary. Lost Springs. A population of one before he moved there. He's been living there ever since he moved to the united states. It was quiet, safe, and no one knew about it. In fact the only people that's ever found it was when they were lost, and they didn't stay very long.

"Once you find me. Everything will fall apart, apart and in place. I am eager for your arrival Sebastian." Ciel hissed under his frozen breath. Ciel's neon motorcycle zoomed down the cold highway. Leaving a trail of almost a pure darkness behind him.

~

Sebastian and Claude were leaning on the car, debating quietly about what they could do about Alex's problem. Sebastian realized something.

"Alex has been in there for a long time don't you think?" Sebastian asked, Claude shrugged closing his eyes.

"Picking out dresses isn't an easy choice." He glanced up the street. "Something is off though... Now that you mention it." Sebastian nodded in agreement, before suddenly doubling over. "Are you- What's wrong?" Claude asked stepping towards him. Sebastian shook his head. His flesh suddenly drained of color, and his eyes were glowing pink. But it was more like someone had kicked him in the gut, and he wasn't the one controlling his demonic eyes.

"If I didn't know any better I would say-" Sebastian was cut off, up the road was a hospital. Where the sound of sirens were suddenly emanating from. Hurtling down the street, was an ambulance which was headed straight for Sebastian and Claude. No. Not them. The store that Alex had entered. The store itself was suddenly busy, doors were opening and closing and a few people had run out. But it was only when the ambulance parked in front of the store, that both Sebastian and Claude knew something had happened to Alex. What Sebastian felt was small, but... if he was all together, Sebastian wouldn't be standing.

"Alex!" Claude shouted, suddenly darting off in the direction of the store. Sebastian lagged behind. Trying to calm the inferno he was feeling deep within. When in truth he was just trying to calm his eyes. He glanced into the dark reflection of the window of Claude's car. His eyes were not just glowing, they were, g_lowing._ Pinkish purple filled his entire eye, blotting out the iris and pupil completely.

"I would say that Ciel was contacting me." Sebastian finished in a hushed tone feeling another shot to his core. This one was stronger than the last, the symbol on his hand began to burn. As if someone had poured acid onto it. Sebastian tucked it close to him, rubbing the back of his hand he could clearly feel heat emanating from it. He grit his teeth, pulling out his hand he saw the symbol was glowing a bright purple, burning to the point that his outer skin was beginning to bubble, steam rose from the symbol into the cold air above. Sebastian hid a groan of pain from his lips. He tucked his hand back into his coat.

Looking up he could see someone being wheeled into the back of the ambulance on a stretcher. Claude of course was frantically behind, saying that it was his daughter. Sebastian took a deep breath, swallowing his demonic presence back down. Forcing it back he pushed, fighting to keep himself on the mortal coil. He wouldn't allow his true form to emerge as it so desperately wanted, like something was pushing it to.

Sebastian glanced at his reflection, watching his eyes slowly begin to dissipate back to normal. Sebastian growled slightly under his breath. Claude had left him there.

"Sorry Claude I'm driving." He said opening the door to the driver's seat, he climbed into the SUV, luckily Claude didn't worry to much about someone stealing his car. He left the keys in it. Sebastian quickly turned them, fighting his demon self back, his hand was only now beginning to cool.

He started the car and darted out into the street, luckily, all the street lights were green and the road was a bit empty. A few cars coming home from work but still pretty empty. Sebastian sped through the street, turning into the hospital parking lot as it approached. Without Claude's drifting skills, he slowed into it. Seeing that it was barren, he parked. Deciding that it was probably best to park in the within the lines so poor little Claude wouldn't get a ticket. Sebastian took the keys out, opening the door he stepped back out to half melted parking lot, large puddles of slush spotted the lot. Most heaps of snow were making the parking spaces unusable. The sky was thick and cloudy, making everything in the town a duller shade of gray. He locked the car and sprinted towards the looming hospital, being sure to keep some of his human nature. He couldn't risk accidentally letting out his full power as he was already being pressed enough. 

~

"You drove, my car?!" Claude snapped dropping his jaw. Sebastian folded his arms still hiding his symbolized hand.

"What was I suppose to do? Walk? You left me there." Sebastian replied shrugging, rolling his eyes. Claude shook his head.

"Well actually you were suppose to come with me in the ambulance. But you were being all weird." Claude took a sharp breath, changing the subject. "So, anyway-" he started, "-Alex collapsed and she wasn't breathing." Claude rubbed his temples pivoting to the window of the room Alex was in. "Um, she is breathing again but..." Claude drifted. The pale tiles stretched down the halls, the cold baby blue striped the upper half of the walls, while it divided into a cream color below. Large graphed windows looked into the room, of course there was a large ceiling to floor, a pastel blue curtain which attached to the ceiling itself. The bed was a snow white color, attached to the bed were many monitors, which, flooded the room Alex was in.

"But what?" Sebastian picked, he needed to know. He glanced at Alex. _How would the fact that she is a spirit, alter her human chemistry?_ Sebastian thought, his demonic self revved again.  
Sebastian looked away, pushing it back he moved to sit down on a nearby chair. Sebastian physically gagged. Covering his mouth, leaning into his hand he squeezed his eyes shut, secretly hoping Claude wouldn't notice.

"-She doesn't have a heartbeat so they think all of their equipment is faulty. Uh- Are you okay? You look kinda..."

"-Sick?" Sebastian frowned finishing his sentence, he slowly removed his hand from his mouth. Resting it on his knee, but still prepped for another gag attack. Claude nodded slowly. "I am, um, earlier before you took off and everything went down..." Claude walked to Sebastian, sitting down in a chair next to him. "What I was going to say was, it felt like Ciel was contacting me."

Claude quickly put it together, understanding everything that had happened. He looked to Alex, and then Sebastian, then back to Alex. He pointed to her.

"But you only got half of that contact. Since Alex pretty much has all of your pain... he was actually contacting her since it was your pain he was reaching out too. And Alex..." Sebastian was nodding agreeing with him.

"-Wouldn't be able to handle it. I mean hell... I only got the after taste and I am barely standing. I can't imagine what it is doing to her right now." Claude stood up, taking a deep breath he let out a frustrated one. Resting his finger on his lips, he looked at Alex.

"You know what we have to do." Claude said, Sebastian nodded agreeing. " Are you sure you are up for that?" Sebastian chuckled.

"Me? I'm too busy trying to keep my true form from exploding out of me." Claude gave an uneasy smile.

"Oh, okay, so that's what's going on with you-" Claude paused, "-but... Say that you did." Sebastian looked up to Claude, suddenly shaking his head quickly. He stood up to Claude.

"Oh no... I am _NOT _doing that." Sebastian snapped, Claude pointed to Alex.

"-Oh but come on it would perfect! It would black out all the cameras, the halls, and even the humans. Like an extremely powerful smoke bomb Sebastian. It would give us the time that we need for me to get Alex out of here!" His tone was suddenly hushed, Sebastian's eyes were wide and he shook his head.

"Yeah okay great for you!" Sebastian argued reducing his voice. He pointed to himself. "But what about me here? You really think I will be able to become corporeal again without causing a scene?!" Sebastian pointed to the cameras. "If I do that you would put Cody Wyoming in the national news! I don't even like it here much less want to hear about it for the next three weeks! Are you in-sane?!" Sebastian argued. Claude pointed to Alex.

"I would rather three weeks than thirty years of trying to find out why this girl can live without a heart beat! Where they would take her in and dissect her like a frog in biology! Do you really want to condemn her to death? A torturous death? She would get more hospitality in Hell Sebastian and you know it." Claude argued. Sebastian closed his mouth, looking into the room. He was right.

"You're not wrong... Fine. I'll do it." Sebastian muttered under his breath in defeat. He turned away from Claude. "Just give me the word when you are ready. The timing has to be perfect..." Sebastian sat down on the chair. "You give me the word and wait three seconds, that would be about how long it would take me to let go." Claude gave a weak smile.

"Thank you Sebastian." He said quietly, Sebastian nodded.

"I hate it when you're right." Sebastian groaned, Claude took a deep breath, bracing his back leg to launch into a full on sprint.

"Word." Claude whispered.

~To be Continued. ~

I am sorry for the delays, as of late I have been bringing my writing skills into question and having doubts whether I can actually be a good writer. My apologies~


	9. Chapter 9

Ciel's Curse  
Rated: M

Genre: Mystery/Drama/Action

Anime:  
Black Butler- I do not own the Characters used in this story.

Written by: HellsingInsaneGirl666  
[Warning- Lots of POV jumps/Talking]

Chapter: 9  
~

Screaming. Screaming echoed through the halls. Darkness erupted throughout the entire building, blowing out every light and electrical circuit within the walls of the hospital. Thick, dark smoke – the darkness was almost pure. Darker than any human could ever conceive. It filled everything, turning everything into a void of nothingness. Every- vent, room, hallway. Darkness blacked out every window of the entire building, even billowing out of those which were open. The fire department were sending all of their trucks; rumors spread fast about a bomb or something which had gone off in the hospital. The streets were not so empty anymore, as passing bystanders stopped in their tracks to look at the impossible smoke.

The billowing smoke was as if there were moving holes through reality. But despite all of the rumors and the fire trucks, no one actually saw any fire. The staff, the doctors, the nurses in the hospital; they all stumbled blindly through it. Looking for a way out, a window, a door any sort of light they searched. The screaming got louder.

"The voices!" A person inside the hospital screamed. "Please make the voices stop!" Everyone was screaming something similar. The smoke contorted, as if it were waking up.

"Devil! Monster! Demon!" A person screamed. "This is the work of the devil!"

"H-E-L-P -U-S-!" The screams were heard outside the building. Any firemen that rushed inside, quickly ran out. Clutching their hands to their heads, screaming about voices. Some of the bystanders wanted to know what they meant. Because it was silent, the smoke itself was silent. No crackling of fire or bursts of flames, no cracks of the building and especially not the 'voices' which everyone was screaming about. A tall blond bystander, curious, approached an open window. One which the smoke was billowing out of. Reaching out, his flesh touched the smoke, and the moment it did...

The chaos was hectic, hectic enough no one cared to notice a dark SUV peeling out of the hospital's parking lot.

"Come back to me, Sebastian." Claude whispered, driving away from the billowing hospital, running every red light, no one cared. Everyone was at the hospital setting up police tape as they called the CDC. What they were guessing, was this was a bomb. Not the type that set things on fire but instead the type which held a deadly disease. They quickly rounded up all of the people who had rushed in, who had touched the smoke in trying to save the ones inside. The blond one, who had touched it, was now on the ground. Blood poured from his mouth and ears. His eyes were frozen in terror. His body convulsed dying instantaneously. The police were terrified. They didn't want to touch anything or anyone. They quickly evacuated the area and dialed the CDC again, ordering the evacuation of the entire city. Helicopters were starting to fly in, taking over the skies.

They had no idea _what_ this was.

~

"This is not a drill, I repeat this is not a drill. All residents and guests are being ordered to evacuate due to a possible-" Claude clicked off the radio.

"Well, there goes my music." Claude grumbled, they were well out of town now and they were well ahead of the panicked traffic which was forming behind them. Claude glanced back to Alex who was lying in the back seat. Still out cold, her hair hid her face. Claude would've gotten her out of the hospital gown and into proper clothes, but he didn't quite have the time; and his mind was on other things. Alex's skin was sheer white and it was almost as if she was faded slightly. As if she was not really there.

Claude gave a sigh, thinking about Sebastian, he knew that Sebastian would be 'out' not fully awake. He needed to wake up. He had to. Claude closed his eyes, keeping his mind's eye on the road. He traveled back…

Back to the hospital, reaching out to Sebastian. He could see the hospital, his vision curved, as if looking through an hourglass; he could see the smoke. He could see it billow from the hospital, he could see all the attention he was attracting. He needed to get closer. Claude pressed back, pushing himself closer to Sebastian, the hospital, was also getting closer. Sweeping near the bottom, next to the hospital's entrance he could now see that he was on the verge of waking. But not soon enough.

"Sebastian."

The smoke groaned, twisting back into itself.

"Sebastian. Wake up." Claude said, the smoke started compressing. He watched as all of the people begin to panic outside the hospital. Watching the smoke as if the smoke was breathing, expanding and compressing. It began to flow inwards towards the hospital. It still wasn't enough.

"_Sebastian, wake up!_" Claude screamed at him.

That did it.

~

Claude was snapped back to his car, seeing how much distance they have made. Claude realized he had been more like thrown back to his car. Sebastian had woken up, pushing Claude away.

"You're welcome." Claude grumbled, wiping a trickle of blood from his nose. Sebastian was stronger than Claude. A lot stronger. Stronger than Sebastian ever gives himself credit for. Claude secretly hoped that Sebastian remembered that in his non-corporeal form.

Sebastian heard him. Screaming into his mind, it was magnified. He opened his eyes to the chaos. He quickly realized that his previous souls had been the ones which the humans were calling 'voices'.

"Shh." Sebastian whispered closing his eyes and taking in the scene. It was in that moment the voices dissipated. All the people within let go of their heads slowly. A few still alive, most dead. Their mortal bodies couldn't handle the presence of power he held within. Sebastian was still not truly sober – he could feel himself slipping once more. But he couldn't slip. Not yet. He gathered his strength, pulling in his form tightly. He quickly shot out of the hospital, slithering like a giant serpent crashing through a window. The glass exploded from the frame, taking a huge part of the wall with him, leaving behind a gaping hole of crumbling stone, broken steel frame, pipe and sparking electricity.

The people below screamed, watching this take place. They watched as the smoke receded from the windows, as it collected back into itself. As if someone had placed the scene in reverse. The smoke sucked back into the windows. All of which had escaped formed into a long slithering mass. Which then exploded from the window moving like a shark through the sky. It was fast, quickly vanishing into the distance as if nothing had happened at all. Aside from the mass of dead bodies and the gaping hole in the wall, it was gone. Everyone was trying to make sense of what they had just saw. Had they imagined it? The government was already getting ready to cover it up. A hallucinatory drug. Which was placed in a bomb for terrorist testing; high doses are extremely lethal – this was the story which was already getting prepped.

Claude wasn't in town now, still speeding he had slowed down a bit to avoid getting pulled over. Alex was in the back seat, still out cold. It wasn't until she started to shift that Claude started to pay close attention. The girl rolled her head to the side, opening her dull green eyes which cut through her long shadow hair.

"He's coming..." She whispered, closing her eyes once more, her head rolled back over. Even out cold, her demon sensing abilities had not altered. Claude knew it was pointless to reply, or ask who was coming. It could be more than one someone's who is coming. One of which was Sebastian, it had to be.

~

The snake like smoke slithered through the air, violent and strong, it had caught up; taking a moment to find where Claude even was. The smoke now loomed over Claude's car. Easily keeping up with the vehicle. It suddenly jolted forward, diving towards the car, at almost an immeasurable speed. As the two collided, the car swerved, pushing the car like something large had knocked it off balance for a moment, an extreme jolt shot through the car. The clash created the sound of what could be described as a groaning wind. The smoke was condensing, coming through the roof of the car, it filled the entire back seat engulfing Alex. Silhouettes of feathers darkened the entirety of the car. It continued to condense in the back seat, building a figure which was half way on the floor and seat. The smoke continued to come through the roof, filling the shadow. Suddenly the smoke snapped. Snapping into the car like a bungee. The figure was slowly receding back on itself, revealing the color of skin, clothes, and a face. As if he was being painted into existence at the very moment it was happening. The shadows slowly licked themselves clean, revealing Sebastian, out cold and unconscious in the back seat. Half way on the floor an arms flayed on the seat, his head next to hers. Next to Alex's.

Claude released his teeth from his lip, having bitten down so harshly it had begun to bleed. Claude slowly relaxed, tugging out his fingers which had become embedded into the wheel from gripping it so tightly. He slowly relaxed, into a less porcelain form. He wanted to fully relax, but he couldn't. Sebastian still out cold, and it seemed that he would be for a while.

Alex shifted once more. Rolling to the side she pushed herself up from the seat. Her eyes still closed she felt sick. Her body trembled, she picked up her face, and slowly opening her eyes she finally saw Sebastian. Her heart sank, seeing him like this. She felt as if it was her fault.

"Sebastian…" She whispered. "Sebastian I'm sorry." Her voice was weak, high pitched with a small squeak as it broke. Her hand found its way to his. As her skin touched his frozen like skin, the sickness vanished from her. Everything vanished, as if he ripped the part of himself back from her. She flinched pulling her hand away. The color returned to her skin, becoming solid completely. Even Claude noticed this.

"Alex?" He asked. "What just happened?" Alex's eyes were wide, looking from Sebastian to her own hand. It was impossible, what just happened. But it did. He did.

"He-…" She started. "He took back his pain, and told me that it was never mine to bare." Claude's jaw dropped. Glancing to the back and to the road.

"But I thought only-"

"-Only I could return it?" Alex took a deep breath, feeling the musty air of the car fill her lungs, and the smell of the hospital dotted the air. "So did I Claude." Alex ran her fingers through her long hair, sweeping it back and out of her face. Even the color of her eyes were vivid again. Alex closed her eyes for a moment.

"Claude?" Her voice was soft again. Claude nodded to her.

"Yes? What is it Alex?" He asked.

"That's not all." She said, turning her head towards him. She folded her hands in her lap. "I know where to find Ciel… and he has a message for Sebastian." Claude's eyes grew wide.

"What?!" He asked, his voice riddled with shock. "What-what was the message?" Alex glanced away from him.

"He's waiting for you." She whispered. "But just the way he said it…" The thought turned Alex a bit pale. She glanced to Sebastian. "I don't know what you are hoping to find, a cure for this curse, or redemption for yourself. But your master is different now. I warn you Sebastian, for even as a demon, I believe you have a bigger heart than your master now." She quietly said to Sebastian. She reached over, pausing for a moment before her hand stroked through the dark soft of his hair. "Please wake up soon."

~

"-you know? I just…" Alex paused her conversation with Claude. Alex was now properly dressed and in the front seat, her feet on the seat and her shoes lay at the base of the car. She hugged her knees. Resting her head upon them. She glanced into the back seat to see that Sebastian was finally shifting from his slumber. They, of course didn't leave him in that uncomfortable position… Sebastian now lay on the full length of the seat.

Claude had stopped at a gas station, when they moved Sebastian. As for Alex, she had gotten dressed in the back of the car. Claude offered to break the cameras with a snap of a finger so she could get dressed in the gas station bathroom. Alex of course told him to suck it and climbed into the back of the car. Avoiding Sebastian as she went over the seat. Alex and Claude got some pretty weird stares when they were moving Sebastian on the seat. Alex told them to stop staring at her sleeping brother… it was rude.

Sebastian lifted his hand to his head, feeling the pounding migraine which had been going on even when he was unconscious. Everything was coming back to him now, like a blurred image coming into focus. He slowly propped up his elbows, lifting himself up. He didn't dare open his eyes to the burning white of the glistening snow which was most likely outside the car.

"Good morning sunshine. Seriously how are you feeling?" Claude asked Sebastian. Sebastian pressed his hand into his forehead, covering his eyes.

"Just fantastic." Sebastian sarcastically said. Alex gave a weak smile. 

"Sure you are." Alex softly spoke. Sebastian nodded. 

"Yes… we both know you know how I truly feel. But tell me, where exactly are we?" Sebastian asked, Claude took a breath.

"We're about five miles out from Lost Springs Wyoming."

"Lost Springs?" Sebastian asked slowly opening his eyes to the white outside. It was darker now, he quickly realized that the sun was setting, but the thick white clouds hid the would-be magnificent orange clouds. The mountainous terrain didn't falter, nor disappoint. "Why Lost Springs?" Alex tucked her legs closer to her chest. 

"That is where Ciel lives Sebastian…" She said breaking her eye contact from him.

"Ciel…" He repeated. He chuckled softly leaning back rubbing his cheek. "It's funny to think… all this happened because I was hungry." Claude grimaced, remembering the past in which he stole Ciel. Alex looked away, her face red with embarrassment, as she was the one who told Claude about Ciel.

"How did you do it Sebastian?" Alex suddenly asked, her voice soft and broken. It was almost silent. "How did you take it back?" Sebastian leaned forward, slowly towards the front of the car. A small smile crept on his lips.

"It was never your burden to bare." His voice was almost dark. "I didn't take it back Alex. It _wanted _to come back." Sebastian leaned back from the front. Slowly, Alex's red face was quickly turned pale by that comment. Claude grimaced.

"It was Ciel who wanted you to have it back." Claude suddenly said. "That's not just your pain, it's his too. It has got to be right? It makes sense." Sebastian nodded. 

"Yes. Claude, it does make sense. But I cannot tell you if it is his, for I cannot differentiate." Sebastian glanced to the darkening window. "But I can tell you that we're getting close." Sebastian rubbed the back of his sigil hand. It had begun to burn once more.

~

The three pulled into the most desolate town you could ever conceive. There was a bar, a house and a post office. The house was brown and un-kept. Behind the town was a large set of railroad tracks. Which ran through the entire back of the town disappearing into a few hills.

Sebastian's hand was hell fire. He tried to hide the pain, but it was harder to try to hide a hand which was almost glowing. Alex, had grown sickly. Even Claude had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. He parked the black car, it was night now. Darkness shadowed the town, with the only street light broken, it was dark. The snow had started to fall, silently. There was no wind, and the even the snow-lit skies were shadowed with darkness. If there was a curse, such as many of the demons had believed. Then this was the heart. 

"I'm going to go look-" Sebastian was cut off from Alex collapsing in the seat.

"Alex!" Claude unbuckled and opened his door, the moment he did a feeling of what could only be described as death- washed over them all. Sebastian flinched, holding his hand even more so tightly. Claude clenched his teeth and ran around the car, ignoring the feeling- opening her side. He pulled her out of the car. Carrying her bridal style he saw how ghostly she was. Sebastian unlocked his own door and got out. The feeling was much more powerful than anything he felt before. The feeling of starvation and a thousand weights upon one's shoulders. If Ciel was anywhere, he was here. Just here, and only here. This place was hauntingly silent. Dead.

Sebastian shut the door, avoiding his burning hand from touching the handle. He ran around to Alex, he stood over her. Watching her. Watching her fade away. It was as if something was consuming her. Sebastian grimaced as another shot of pain rushed through him. Making him stumble he glanced up only to see a lime green motorcycle parked at the other end of the bar. It had to be Ciel's, it was so out of place in this town. It couldn't be anyone elses…

"Ciel… Where are you?" Sebastian whispered. As if he responded, Sebastian got another wave of pain, this one was much like the one which made him burst into his true form at the hospital. It made him flinch back from Claude. Claude, who didn't much care for Sebastian at this moment was busy holding Alex close to him. He couldn't save her, she was just vanishing from his arms.

The snow which came close to Sebastian's hand melted long before it landed. Sebastian glanced, more like pulled- in the direction of the tracks. Just in time to see a train passing, but just before it did… He saw a small silhouette of a shadow standing on the other side of a tracks.

And it was calling him closer.

It was Ciel.

~To be Continued.~

Sorry if the grammar is off. I myself have been off. ^^ Thank you for all the support I have been getting for this fanfiction. To note, the story is just beginning! 


	10. Chapter 10

Ciel's Curse  
Rated: M

Genre: Mystery/Drama/Action

Anime:  
Black Butler- I do not own the Characters used in this story.

Written by: HellsingInsaneGirl666 

Chapter: 10 

Pure serene. It was almost pure serenity which filled that empty pit. The dark of the sky mimicked that of a painting. The snow fell silently. The only wind the only sound, was coming from the train. The train which was slowly coming to an end. The dark train's only color was flashing graffiti, which passed like moving shades of artwork. Artwork dancing across nothing. Sebastian couldn't explain, if you asked him. The moment was as if it wasn't really happening. Like a dream.

Taking hollow breaths, he stepped forward towards the train. Towards his previous master. This moment, Sebastian dreamt it a thousand times over. The dream was of that day. The day when his master grew silent beneath the pool. He dreamt he could stop them and that he could save him. Save his young master, Ciel.

Sebastian glanced back to Claude, who- more than obviously was feeling the same. No. He was feeling something completely different, it was in the same context but still different. He held Alex close to him. Her long hair flowing over his arm to below, vanishing right before his eyes he held her. He watched. Helpless, as she was being erased from the very existence which she occupied.

Claude nodded to Sebastian, agreeing that he should go on. To go forward to the very moment which they were chasing the entire time. Sebastian took a small breath and the air was thin. It was as if the air did not want to be there. He looked back to the train and it was like a snap.

The train vanished behind the hills. Revealing the dark shadow like a curtain. When that train disappeared, the pit in both of the demon's stomach dropped. If it was quiet before it was dead silent now. Sound was ripped away from the demon's ears, leaving nothing but a hollow ringing within them. Sebastian solemnly ignored this, pressing forward. He walked, not sure on how fast to go. Quickly, he grew distant from Claude and Alex. The small light of the car grew smaller as he walked into the darkness. As the distance between Sebastian and Ciel closed, the ringing grew louder. Drowning out every other possible sound, it was an overwhelming feeling.

It was when he reached the railroad tracks, which Sebastian's feeling returned. The sound too resumed and the ringing slowly receded back into the real world. The entirety of the moment seemingly unfroze. Before it was like the moment was on pause, moving frame by frame. Ciel stood in front of him now, his back facing Sebastian. Sebastian's hand was on fire, like the sigil itself was screaming out in agony. It was a red glow. At least that is what it first appeared to be. However, there was purple at the base of the glow if you looked closely. 

"Ciel?" Sebastian tried to make it more than a whisper, but it was only a whisper that broke the silence. Ciel shifted his body, lifting his head and tilting his shoulder back acknowledging him. 

"Sebastian." Ciel replied. "Long time, no see." Ciel's voice sent a chill down Sebastian's spine. Forcing the demon to drop his jaw slightly, as if his young master's made the moment more than a dream. Made it real. Ciel turned around slowly only to reveal he had not aged a day. A small smirk grew on the boy's lips. Sebastian finally got to see his master, and how he was now. The large trench coat was evident from behind but he could now see all of him. Sebastian's eyes coated over that familiar blue hair. But it was darker now, fading to jet black. His eyes hidden by a set of large sunglasses. Ciel had a black shirt underneath the open coat, paired with matching black skinny jeans. Thick black leather gloves hid his hands, and his appearance shocked Sebastian immensely. For this Ciel, looked absolutely nothing like the master he once knew.

"Ciel-" Sebastian started, "Ciel… I'm sorry…" Sebastian's voice had crippled to a whisper, it was the feeling he always hated, as his throat began to tighten. He couldn't stop a tear from escaping his eye, and rolling down his cheek. The memories began to flood back of what happened to Ciel. What happened to his young master, to Ciel who now stood in front of him? But it was when he looked up to him that stopped the memories in their tracks.

On Ciel's own cheek, was a stream of red, a trail which led from under his glasses, at the bottom of the stream, the drop was thick, dark and crimson. Ciel, un-phased, reached up wiping the bloody tear away. The tear which mimicked Sebastian's. 

"You really need to stop crying." Ciel said, walking past him. "It's getting annoying." Sebastian was confused. What _was_ that? 

"Ciel, what-?" Sebastian was louder, Ciel stopped. Re-turning around to his previous servant.

"-Is going on? Is it really me? Etc." Ciel's voice dipped in sarcasm near the end. The boy shrugged. "Well, I guess you could say that. Sebastian you have no idea." Ciel stopped looking behind him. A small smirk reemerged on his face. "Well... Isn't that interesting?" He said, continuing his path. Sebastian followed silently, retaking his place at Ciel's side. For the moment, things felt as they should be. As if it were the year 1888. Rather than 2015. Ciel paused in his tracks, feeling the hovering of Sebastian behind him.

"Back off Sebastian." Ciel demanded. Sebastian's moment was shattered by his words. But Sebastian obeyed, quietly. The boy turned to him. "We have much to discuss, but first-" He turned back towards Claude. "Curiosity has the best of me. I admit that I am intrigue by that soul which Claude is holding." Sebastian paused at his remark. He thought only Claude and himself knew about Alex's secret.

"But- how do you-"

"-Know? Do you _really_ want to know the answer to that Sebastian?" Ciel finished cutting him off. Sebastian was finally faced with a question he wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer to. But after a moment he nodded. Ciel's grin reappeared. Slowly reaching up to his dark colored glasses. Pinching the ends he slid them off his face. Revealing what he had been hiding from the humans for years. Sebastian's face morphed into horror. Taking a step back he covered a hand over his mouth.

"I can see it. Sebastian." Ciel replied. Sebastian's eyes were busy trapped within his previous master's. Ciel's marked eye; Sebastian's mark, his sigil. It was twisted, deranged, not how it should be. The seal which was solely Sebastian's, was beyond different. The seal was still there, but all the points had elongated, stretching to the far parts of his entire eye. The bottom his seal wasn't contained within the eye anymore. It had elongated far beyond the eye, stretching to the mid-point of the boy's cheek. Which explained why his sun glasses were so excessively large. The seal was still the familiar purple, but it had faded. The eye itself had also changed. Where there was supposed to be white it was replaced with a charcoal color, the color was almost soulless. The marked eye was the initial shock, but it was the other eye that Sebastian was reacting too. Where there used to be a beautiful ocean blue colored eye, was instead a deformed, contorted color. It was something Sebastian was trying to make sense of, trying to wrap his mind around.

Ciel's left eye, was no longer a single color, and was in fact split into two different ones. Horizontally, the top shade was a color Sebastian knew all too well. A deep magenta color stole the top of the eye. It was the color which a demon's eyes change, when using some of their power. Even the pupil within this top half was changed into slit like cat's eye. While different remained the bottom half. Which, remained that deep ocean blue hue, the one Sebastian remembered all too well. When the two different shapes conjoin together, it made the pupil in the shape of a tear drop. The stream of blood, which had begun to crust, even the part which was smeared from being wiped away, led up to this eye. Lining the base just within the borders of the eye. Ciel chuckled watching the demon's reaction.

"Aw. Is it really that bad?" Ciel pointed to his eyes, saying nothing after but his lips replied. A silent smile curved to them, a smile that meant something more. Ciel resumed his path, sliding the large glasses back onto his face. Ciel's gothic, unbuttoned coat flared behind him as he walked away from Sebastian. The only thing childlike about him, was his converse black and white shoes.

Sebastian was frozen where he stood. What he just saw, it physically hurt Sebastian. The punch in the gut he had felt before, it was nothing compared to what he was feeling now. Sebastian, was sick to his stomach. He let Ciel go well ahead of him, long before he even started to consider following

~

Claude held Alex in his arms her body vanishing within them. Claude was trying his hardest to keep his tears, the thing nobody thought existed within him- at bay. Ciel's distanced thinned quickly, walking towards Alex and Claude. Claude- who had a growing gnawing feeling in the pit of his stomach lurched as Ciel drew even more so close. But instead it was Alex, who seemed to be affected most by the boy's presence. She was weaker now, her voice was rasp and she turned her head to him. Weakly lifting up her hand she pointed at Ciel. Ciel who was now standing a few feet in front of Claude, Sebastian had just now finally begun to return to them. Claude knew something had happened to Sebastian, but most of all, Ciel.

"Half- Half-ling." Alex's voice was hollow and empty. Her head fell backwards over Claude's arm, while her arm dropped to the side. Claude grit his teeth; feeling that she completely limp, he could not tell if she was dead. But it certainly felt like she was… Ciel smiled.

"Curious." He said looking up to Claude. "You know right?" He asked. Claude assumed he was talking about her spiritual nature.

"Yes I know, if you are referring to her spiritual nature." Claude's voice was small in comparison to Ciel's. Ciel shook his head slowly.

"No. I meant, did you know that having her this close to me is killing her? If you want her to live, I suggest you get her as far away from me as possible." Ciel grinned. "You know… before it's too late." Ciel couldn't help but sneer. Claude tried to keep his temper in check, with this frustration.

"What are you talking about?" Claude snapped. Ciel took a step back from them.

"Please Claude." He smirked. "You _should_ know," he looked at Alex, "she's delicious." Claude finally understood what he was saying. Finally acknowledging what he had been seeing. It was Alex. Stream like shadows had been coming from her, and entering into Ciel. Ciel… was… eating her! Either intentionally or not, Claude's expression sank into revulsion. His memory lied to him. He remembers now, he had been seeing this the moment she took in Sebastian's pain. The moment she took Ciel's connection from Sebastian. They had been connected all along.

Claude didn't wait for another moment to pass. He turned around, putting Alex into the backseat, shutting the door. Sprinting to the driver's side; he got into the car. Swiftly shifting into reverse he abused the gas petal. Skidding into a sudden, steep U turn around Ciel. Claude watched as Ciel didn't flinch. Not once. Even when Claude was tempted of running him over for good measure. He cared more about Alex. He had to get away, far away, he would return when Alex was safe, and alive. Where she now lay in the back seat, unmoving.

"Claude?" Her voice was silent, Claude could only hear it with the aid of his demon side. Claude kept driving, pushing his car to its limit. They sped away from the village. His grip tightened on the already dented wheel.

"Alex." He whispered. Alex was quiet. 

"Claude… I'm going to die…" She said. Claude's heart dropped into his stomach. 

"No. No you're not. We're going to get away." It was Claude's voice who's was broken now, and the tears had found their way down his cheek. 

"Claude… there's so much I need to tell you before then…" Her whisper was cracked. 

"You will get to tell meAlexandria. You will. I promise." Claude promised her. Alex, despite everything gave a hollow chuckle. Tears ran down her cheek, dampening the seat. 

"Claude- you know that's not true. I love you Claude…" Alex's voice was fading. "… I want to tell you so many things… Things I never got to because I was afraid…" Alex tightened her fist. "… I was weak …" Claude's eyes were red and puffy with tears. Glowing a burning magenta, his eyes were drowning in agony. He finally understood the pain that Sebastian lived with for so long. 

"Alexandera… Please don't let go…" Claude begged. 

"… Everything will turn out okay… My little spider." Alex sobbed. "…I'm dying… aren't I?"

It was too late and Claude knew it. Slowing to a crawl, he drew off to the side of the dark, empty road. The stars above could be glimpsed through the parting of the thick clouds, with no lights for miles and nothing but rolling hills surrounding them; the stars that did peek through were by the hundreds. Even the night sky seemed sadder, twinkling through the decomposing clouds.

His throat was still tight as he got out of the car, turning it off; the engine crackled as it finally started to cool. The air was frigid and Claude's hot breath quickly became frosted condensation. He took this moment of quiet, before opening the door to the back seat to the one he loved. Reaching in, he pulled her now weightless body close to him. He held her closer to him. Burrowing his face into her obscure colored hair, he couldn't let her go. Not without saying goodbye. Alex's hand twitched as he wrapped around her. She used the last of her strength to lift up his chin, creeping upwards she pressed her lips to his. Claude leaned into the kiss. She pulled away from him and rested her head on his chest. Tears still streaming down her cheek, Claude's own tears fell from his chin. As the last of her corporal form started to break apart into miniscule size crystals. Alex gave a tiny laugh. 

"…I couldn't leave without a goodbye kiss now could I?" Claude reached out to the dark glistening hexagons, trying to catch them. But they slipped away, like trying to catch smoke. Claude nodded trying to hold her, as she continued to break apart in his arms. The crystals moved along her figure, disintegrating the last every last physicality that tied her to this world. The mystical crystals slowly progressed across her body. Her hand caressed his cheek, he leaned into her hand. As the shimmer of sparkles moved towards her hand she was being pulled away.

Claude opened his eyes as he watched her hand reach out for him, it was as if it were happening in slow motion. It wasn't long before the last of her form had disintegrated. Her hand evaporating into what seemed to miniature glistening sparkles, and his arms were empty. The crystals were afloat, like a miniature galaxy existed and twinkled right before his eyes, almost mimicking the night sky. Which was brighter now as the clouds had rolled away. He watched as they began to turn into a glistening stream, the crystals gave their own illumination. He watched silently, his dark eyes reflecting the fantasy before him. He watched as the stream was seemingly being pulled back. Pulled back towards the direction where Ciel resided. The incandescence of the sparkles flowed like a river, being pulled through the front window as if it wasn't there.

Claude grit his teeth, falling to his knees on the snow below he rested his arms on the back seat where she used lie. He didn't want to cry, he hated the fact that he was crying. Sobbing, having a breakdown like an injured child. 

"Alexandera." He cried out. He was alone now. In the dark of Wyoming, in the dark of his empty car. He hated this. He hated that fact that, he finally knew, exactly what Sebastian was going through for so long. 

He hated it. 

~At the same time~ 

Sebastian was just barely approaching Ciel, and Claude was long gone by the time he reached him.

"Why did he leave?" Sebastian asked quietly, Ciel eyes were fixated down the dark road which Claude had left. 

"It's too late for her." Ciel replied darkly in response to Sebastian's question. Ciel didn't break his gaze from the road as he spoke. "Claude is trying to save Alexandera from me." Sebastian turned his head down the same road, the road stretched down a ways before it seemingly vanished into a wall of night. The only illumination, came from the lamp that struggled to stay dimly lit. 

"What are you talking about?" Sebastian asked, feeling the aggravating feeling in the pit of his stomach being to grow. Ciel turned to Sebastian. 

"Please Sebastian. You have no idea? Not even a hint?" Ciel was monotone, Sebastian shook his head slowly. Ciel rolled his shoulders focusing his attention back to the road. "He will be back Sebastian. In the meantime, I know you are riddled with questions. Questions, that only I have the answer too." Ciel lifted his left glove to his mouth, he biting the tip of the fabric. Mimicking how Sebastian removed his own glove when he was still a servant to Ciel, Ciel slid his hand out of the glove. Reaching up, he clutched the glove with his other hand sliding the glove into his pocket. Sebastian was hit with another horrid shock.

Ciel slowly raised his hand over his face vaguely covering his sigil eye; again, as his servant had once done. On his hand, was the broken seal which also resided in his eye, the seal covered the entirety of the back of his hand. The points were all elongated, whilst the top point stretched to the tip of his middle finger, the lower eight and four o'clock points stretched over his hand. Barely peeking into the inside of his palms. The bottom point, much like his eye, stretched far past his wrist. Leading inside his coat Sebastian wasn't sure when it ended. The state of Ciel's hand shocked Sebastian, but it was Ciel's fingernails, which were tainted to a glistening black, which he was reacting to.

"Ciel…" Sebastian managed. "What the hell happened to you?" Ciel smiled. 

"Hell."

Ciel held out his sealed hand towards Sebastian, beckoning Sebastian's sigil hand. Sebastian hesitantly accepted. Holding out his hand to Ciel's, Sebastian's hand was burning, bleeding, and it was only then when he realized… Ciel's hand was doing the exact, same, thing. Even Ciel's mark was glowing the same. Ciel grabbed Sebastian's hand almost violently, sending an overwhelming wave through Sebastian which made him drop like a weight to his knees. Ciel still stood, grinning and it was at this moment when a stream of glistening crystals came from the darkness. Came from the road which Claude had left to try and save Alex, the crystals were seamlessly absorbed into Ciel. Following the entire path of his form, head to toe there wasn't a part of him which the luminescence dust did not touch. Ciel smirked.

"Hell happened to me Sebastian, and it's about time you learned _everything_…"

~To Be Continued~

Forgive for the errors.


	11. Chapter 11

Ciel's Curse  
Rated: M

Genre: Mystery/Drama/Action

Anime:  
Black Butler- I do not own the Characters used in this story.

Written by: HellsingInsaneGirl666  
-Warning: Highly Graphic Mental Images will appear in this chapter-  
[Not anything bad…-ish] 

Chapter: 11

~

Claude knelt into the back seat. Feeling as the memories had begun to etch themselves into his mind, etching into something he could never forget. Even if he tried to.

_"… Everything will turn out okay… My little spider." Alex sobbed. "…I'm dying… aren't I?"_

Alex's voice cried out into his mind, never ending. He relived the memory; watched her degrade into dust. Again. And again. Being ripped apart from the very existence she inhabited. As if time had caught up with her. He remembered, suddenly, a furthermore distant memory of her.

"_I found her in the forest. The following winter. She was unscathed and unclothed, she was buried under a thin layer of snow by the time I had discovered her."_

It was this memory, which brought him comfort for some peculiar reason. He still had not figured out how she ended up there in the first place, after he clearly watched her die long before. Could this death, be the same? This time- be no different? Claude stopped thinking. He was petrified he was giving himself false hope. Even if it was just a glimmer, he tucked it away. Far away into the depths of his. He buried his head once more into his arms, before taking in a sharp breath of cold air. Claude clenched his fists, pushing himself off the seat he stood in the darkness outside the car. He shut the door, stopping himself from slamming it. He hated himself for what he was about to do.

"I am a demon." He said. "And she was nothing to me." The lie stung his heart, making his throat tight, he swallowed the tears. "That's the raw truth." He had to return to Sebastian, and Ciel. His journey was far from over. Gritting his teeth, he rubbed his temples. "She was nothing to me." He repeated. Claude's voice was almost a growl through his locked jaw. He stood by the car for a moment, taking in the dark, taking in the lies he fed himself. He refused to feel as Sebastian did. He refused.

"Okay." He said. The lies leached over his mind, taking over his body. His body, no- his shell. It felt numb and it was quick until he felt nothing at all. That weakened smirk, it played back onto his lips. He reached up, wiping away the tears that welled in his drying eyes. He refused to give himself senseless hope, senseless pain. He refused to be drowned with her memories.

Claude smiled. Looking upon the darkness that consumed the rolling hills, the night sky that twinkled the very same shine that stole her away from him. He opened the car door, getting in he was going to return to them. To Sebastian, and Ciel. He wanted answers more than pity.

~

Ciel let go of Sebastian slowly. Returning his hand, Sebastian yanked his hand back from Ciel. Holding it close to his chest. He didn't know what that was, or why Ciel did that in the first place. Ciel's eyes were wide, and he was taking shallow breaths. He took a stumbled step back from Sebastian who was still knelt on the ground. Sebastian too, was also breathing shallow. Beads of sweat welled up on his forehead. He rolled his eyes upwards he looked at Ciel, he could tell Ciel wanted to say something. But he didn't. Ciel looked- almost scared and Sebastian could take a guess why.

When the two connected hands, the last memory the two shared together relived itself. Sebastian watched through Ciel's eyes, he watched as Ciel struggled in the clear tarp. He could feel the weight of the tarp crushing down as if it were happening at that very moment. It was hard to breath, no- Sebastian _couldn't _breathe. He tried, he didn't need to but at that moment it felt like he did. At that moment, Sebastian _was _Ciel. He could see the water rippling overhead, the balcony blurred and stretched underneath. Disappearing slowly, white noise echoed under the thick water. Everything was muffled, the only sound was his own thrashing against the water, the tarp, the muffled sound of his screaming butler and the laughter of the other men behind him. But there was something else, something deep within the fear, panic and sadness. Sebastian could feel a burning desire. A desire of what could only be described as detest. It was more than hatred. It was something stronger than anything Sebastian could ever dream to describe.

This fact also reamed true for Ciel. Ciel lived through Sebastian's eyes, as he saw himself being pushed off the edge. He could feel how hard Sebastian had struggled, and how pained when he couldn't. He heard the laughter of the men and the way Sebastian's voice broke as he cried, _I can't_. Ciel also felt the agony when the waves grew silent and how torturous it was for Sebastian, when the men held him there for another _hour_ just to be sure. He felt what Sebastian felt when the men let him go. Watching, feeling as Sebastian dropped to the floor like a weight, but not before using the last of his hope to dive in over the ledge. Not caring about the men who held him there. To feel how it was when the only thought through his mind was him, it was 'Ciel'. He felt Sebastian's pointless hope for Ciel. That he still might be alive… When Sebastian dived in and tore Ciel out from the tarp, shredding it to get to him. Holding Ciel close when he did get to him. Swimming up, he saw Sebastian lie Ciel on the concrete, and he felt Sebastian's heart break. A feeling which Ciel was certain demons could never feel.

Ciel glanced up, taking slow deep breaths he suddenly looked towards the road. He knew Claude was coming back, and something else as well. Something he needed to take care of. He took a long breath. Slipping off his glasses, he wiped the blood tears from his eyes which had started to well in his eyes during the flashbacks. He looked to Sebastian, Ciel was still hunched over slightly. His legs bracing him so that he wouldn't stumble again. 

"Sebastian. We still need to talk." Ciel said, his voice was quieter than he would've wished. Sebastian too, was still aching from the experience. His heart was throbbing, and the pit of his stomach had dropped further into his gut. But he nodded, looking up he saw that Ciel was pointing to the bar.

"We can talk in there. I need to take care of something before Claude returns." Ciel walked towards the bar, taking a step onto the chipped white deck. Sebastian took a breath of relief, relaxing a bit as he watched Ciel's distance grow further. He reached up, wiping away the beats of sweat that swelled on his forehead. He took a moment before he adjusted, pushing himself from the ground, the light gravel scraped underneath as he moved his leg; propping himself up. He didn't want to talk about what just happened. It made him sick even thinking about it. Ciel vanished into the silhouette of the bar, closing the dainty wooden brown door behind him. Sebastian wasn't sure if he should wait for Claude or go in with Ciel. But he decided to wait for Claude instead.

It was quiet. It was dark and Sebastian sat at the edge of the creped deck waiting for Claude. It was cold, and it had been at least five or ten minutes when Sebastian had decided to wait for the other demon. Sebastian didn't ask how Ciel knew Claude was coming, he didn't ask a lot of things as of late. Sebastian was leaning into his hands, balancing them on his knees. Ciel was inside and he was being really quiet, he wasn't making any noise as if he wasn't even in there. And Sebastian still wasn't sure of this 'business' that he had to take care of. Mostly, Sebastian was thinking about what had happened between Ciel and himself. He was trying to remember that feeling, trying to put words to what it was in that brief moment it had happened. It was odd, something he never felt before. It was, as Sebastian had come to start to describe, a mixture between betrayal, hate, rage, and then something else. He was still trying to figure out which word best described that last piece of the puzzle. That last piece of the emotion.

He was still trying to figure this, when the darkness was interrupted by headlights from down the gravel road. Sebastian arranged his posture reacting to it, lifting up his head he rested his hands behind him on the deck, ready to push himself into a stand. It was Claude, who else could it be? Claude's large black SUV pulled up next to Sebastian, turning the key it went silent, the engine crackling softly. Claude didn't immediately get out of the car. Sebastian pushed himself up walking up to the dark reflection of the glass. He looked past that, only to see an expression he knew all too well. It was the face Sebastian saw in the mirror every morning, the expression of loss. Sebastian immediately knew not to ask about Alex. It was too obvious, no matter how much he would try to deny it.

Claude took a breath, he needed more. This was what was driving him now. He needed to know he needed to know why and most of all he wanted to break the curse. He opened the door, stepping out of the car he glanced at Sebastian. His body said, 'I'm fine' but his eyes said 'pain'. Sebastian didn't nod, he didn't ask, and most of all he didn't acknowledge what had happened. He knew, and Claude knew that he knew. Claude took a breath.

"Not a word." Claude whispered shutting the door behind him. Sebastian didn't even acknowledge him, he just turned back towards the bar.

"Ciel's in there, he-" Sebastian's words were interrupted by a sudden and strange sound. Both Claude and Sebastian looked at each other.

"Was that?-" Sebastian asked Claude. Claude's eyebrow was raised.

"-Puking?" Claude nodded. "Sounded like it." The sound happened again. Both Claude and Sebastian ran into the bar, hopping on the porch and opening the tattered door, the lights inside the bar were on. But only one or two which were highlighting the bar and a few tables. Leaving the outskirts of the bar in shadow. It happened again, louder now. It was clearly coming from the bathroom and Ciel was nowhere to be seen, and it certainly did sound like Ciel. Sebastian for one, would know. He walked towards the bathroom door, weaving through the few standing tables and chairs, and a few wooden pillars.

Sebastian knocked on the door and the sound paused. Sebastian froze. Reaching for the handle he turned it slowly, creaking open the door. Sure enough, Ciel was bent over the toilet. His heavy black coat crumpled in a pile by his knees, revealing his black shirt and skinny jeans. He knelt on an out of place lime green fuzzy rug. Like this had been where Ciel was living. Sebastian _did_ notice however, that Ciel was a bit more muscular than the last time he saw him. Sebastian couldn't envision Ciel at the gym, much less putting on his own pants. His arms were propped on the seat, slicking back his vivid blue-black hair from his broken eyes. His sunglasses too, were off his face and sitting on the edge of a blue tinted sink. Even Ciel's shoes were off. They sat on the opposite side of the toilet next to the far wall. While his feet revealed a pair of dark blue and black stripped ankle socks, and it was clear that he had been in there for a while.

Ciel shot Sebastian a glare, not departing his face from the toilet.

"Get out." Ciel snarled before suddenly gagging. Vomit erupted from his mouth. It was strange though. It was far from anything 'normal'. The vomit, well, it was almost like tar. Thick, heavy, bubbling black sludge. Ciel was shaking a bit; as he held the edge of his face making sure he didn't lose aim. The puke slowed from his mouth, his tongue out, he spit a large grotesque lump of black into the toilet. Long, dense saliva hung from the edge of his lip like melted plastic. Which, led back into the toilet filled floating chunky black goo. Ciel moved his hand, wiping it away from his lip. Then the smell happened, as it finally hit Sebastian like a brick wall. It could only be described with one word. Sulphur. Pure, raw, never ending Sulphur. Sebastian was almost certain, that Ciel _was _puking Sulphur from how concentrated the smell was. Aside from the fact that Ciel's sludge was black… "I will be with you in a minute." Ciel's voice hinted a threat in there somewhere. As he moved his arm back into place to hold his face. Meanwhile, Sebastian wasn't sure on what the hell he was watching. His mouth fell slightly open.

"Ciel? Are you actually puking? Sick? You?" Sebastian asked stunned. Stunned, because after everything, Ciel was acting as if he was this amazing thing. But now, here he was, vomiting some substance that humans would bend and vomit themselves; if they witnessed it. Ciel chuckled. Giving an odd smile.

"No, actually. This is normal. Now get the fuck out…" Ciel paused, lurching forward another round of vomit, black sludge exploded into the toilet from his mouth. Ciel's jaw opened to an extent that was almost not possible and it was steaming… Ciel gagged. His body jerked back instinctually, Sebastian was still holding the door handle. His eyes wide with, '_what the fuck am I seeing?'_ Ciel took a breath, coughing from the puke. "Please." He uttered, his voice weak.

Sebastian nodded still wide eyed. Closing the door as another gag happened. Sebastian turned to Claude, who had taken a seat at the bar resting his head in his folded arms. His back stretched backwards, sitting on the barstool. He looked almost like a sleeping cat. Sebastian walked towards him, he took a seat by the demon. He wasn't going to talk about it, this he promised himself. But… he couldn't stop himself. He _had_ to know.

"Can you tell me what happened? Claude?" Sebastian asked. Claude lifted up his head a bit, plopping it back down into his arms for a moment. He nudged it back up. 

"Why is Ciel puking?" Claude evaded. Sebastian glanced back to the door, these puking sounds were much more violent. As if he was practicing projectile vomiting for a world record. Sebastian shrugged, sighing.

"No idea. But seeing how he is… He will probably tell us." Sebastian sighed, "Eventually." He smiled subtly. Reaching out he poked Claude. "Hey." He said. "You still didn't answer my question." Claude burrowed his head.

"She's dead. That's all." Claude's words were muffled in his arms. Sebastian understood why he was acting this way, but he still wanted to know.

"That's not just all, also you are acting like a child and nothing like a demon." Sebastian stated to Claude. Claude lifted his head on that one.

"Hypocrite." He snapped. Sebastian knew full well he was being one too. But he was doing it on purpose. Sebastian smiled.

"Damn right I am, now tell me exactly what happened." He smiled halfheartedly expressing sympathy rather than an actual smile. Claude grit his teeth. But he pick himself up into the sitting position. 

"Okay. She, kinda…" Claude lifted his fingers into a twinkling motion, "evaporated, into crystals. Or something." He dropped his hands, Sebastian flashed back to when Ciel was washed with crystals. Quickly putting two and two together; Sebastian bit his knuckle. 

"Oh- goodness." He whispered glancing back to the door Ciel was behind. Claude nodded. 

"Yep. I already know. Ciel ate her." Claude's hand balled into a fist as he fought the memory from coming back. Sebastian nodded, acknowledging he was right. He glanced to the bathroom, both demons had ended up drowning out the puking noise in the background. If they didn't, each time that it happened they would have cringed in annoyance. But that wasn't what caught their attention to the bathroom, it was instead the sound of flushing. Sebastian didn't know if he was done or going for round two.

Nope. The sound of the sink turning on confirmed Sebastian's suspects. Claude jerked back to Sebastian. 

"A part of me thinks she didn't really die." Claude mouthed under his breath. Both heard Ciel moving around in the bathroom, presumably, putting back on all his clothes. Sebastian shot a look to Claude. Before he could answer however, the door to the bathroom opened. Sure enough, Ciel's coat, shoes and glasses were all returned to their proper place on Ciel. Ciel had cleaned himself up in the sink, not a trace of what was coming out of his mouth. Ciel flipped off the bathroom light, walking forward towards the two demons. 

"You're right Claude. She didn't." Ciel boded giving a weak smile, he was in front of them now. Claude glanced at Sebastian and Sebastian was hawking Ciel. Ciel, returning the gaze, rested his hand on the bar. Plucking out his index finger, he walked backwards tracing the bar as he walked. Rounding the corner, he was now behind it. Ciel ducked down behind the bar, glasses clinked as he shuffled through them. Sebastian glanced at Claude just as Ciel popped back up. Setting glasses on the bar, he pulled out a few bottles of whiskey, tequila and margarita mixes. 

"Drinking? Really Ciel? Aren't you a little young to be drinking?" Sebastian asked, Ciel stopped what he was doing. His face fell into an extremely obvious 'are you fucking serious' face. 

"Sebastian." His voice seeped of annoyance. "I am a hundred and twenty-seven years old. I think I am old enough for a fucking drink. Or two." Sebastian quickly recoiled in shame.

"I… forgot." Even Claude rose an eyebrow and scrunched his face in incredulity. Ciel rolled his eyes, resuming his previous actions.

Ciel mixed drinks expertly, while Claude reached over, grabbing a nearby half empty Tequila bottle. He slid it away from the others slowly, Sebastian rose an eyebrow at this, while Ciel, didn't care as he clearly watched it happen. Claude then removed a large Monster energy drink from his deep overcoat pocket, mixing the two together, he poured the entire can into the bottle itself. He drank the Tequila straight from the bottle. Pretty much trying to ignore what Ciel had said earlier. Keep Ciel's words from his mind. While Sebastian waited patiently for the drink Ciel was making him. 

"Ciel?" Sebastian asked. Ciel didn't break from what he was doing, but he did roll his eyes up to look at Sebastian. "What was it?" Ciel knew what he was referring too. He paused, taking breath he looked at Sebastian through the glasses. Claude _still_ didn't know about Ciel's eyes…

"That?" Ciel started, "Sebastian_ that_ was refusal. Determination. Will. Sebastian… that was the raw of my soul." Claude glanced up, lost in the conversation between them. He was also somewhat loopy from the monster mixed tequila. For Sebastian however, that last piece of the puzzle had fallen into place. Claude was confused. 

"What are you guys even talking about?" Claude asked quietly, he didn't want to be rude and interrupt them, but he wanted to know too. Ciel glanced to Claude. 

"Just something that happened between Sebastian and I. By the way…" Ciel tilted his head. "Alex says hi." Claude grit his teeth. Ciel poured a bottle of whisky into a glass. He slid it over to Sebastian who was almost finished with his first glass, while not breaking his eye contact with Claude. "So does Alois." Ciel grinned dropping his gaze to the bar for a moment. Claude whipped his head to Ciel. 

"What?" Claude asked, Ciel's smile grew larger.

"Oh yea…" He said looking back up to Claude and Sebastian. "I forget you have no idea…" Sebastian leaned forward.

"Speaking of… why the hell are you using his name?" Sebastian asked taking a tasteless sip of his alcohol. Claude tossed Sebastian another can of unopened monster. Sebastian, breaking his moment of concentration, started to wonder where Claude kept all of these cans. Ciel poured himself a glass of tequila into a tall shot glass.

"Why?" Ciel chuckled and then smirked. "He said I could."

The two demons glanced at each other.

"He found me. Later down the road." Ciel casually stretched setting down his glass. "I'd say, that was about," Ciel crinkled his fingers, counting them quietly. "A few years ago just about, you know; before he starved to death."

"What?! Ho-" Claude was cut off, setting down the bottle.

"-Alois was a demon, Claude. Demon." Ciel snapped. "He made a deal with Hannah after you left, or so he told me. Quote on quote, 'I didn't ask, Hannah offered, and I accepted because I wasn't done.'"

"Wasn't done with what?" Claude asked, his eyes wide.

"Hm, he didn't say. And I didn't ask. But I am pretty sure it had something to do with you… no actually yes, it was all about you." Ciel grinned. "But, who am I to judge?" He shrugged, "Does it really matter now? He's dead, starved to death. And it was a lot faster since he hung around me." Ciel paused for a moment glancing up. "Well actually, 'dead' isn't the proper term for someone who got eaten… right guys?" Ciel smirked, sliding off the glasses Claude was finally seeing what Sebastian had long saw before him. Claude looked away from it, he couldn't look at it. But it all made sense now. Especially how he was eating souls, even consuming demon souls. But it seemed, he was the only one who could. Sebastian grimaced, looking at his eyes again.

"Come on," he said, "you have explain everything now." Sebastian asked, Ciel smiled.

"Gladly." He replied. "But let's take this to my house, Claude there looks like he is about to pass out." He nodded towards Claude, he was right. Claude was swaying softly side to side. Sebastian nodded agreeing with Ciel, reaching out, he grabbed Claude. Ciel slammed one hand onto the bar, heaving himself, he did a cartwheel over the bar with ease.

"Really Ciel?"

Ciel smiled.

"Please Sebastian, I'm not exactly a noble anymore. I've learned how to have fun." He said with a smirk. He walked to the far side of the dark bar, opening a side door that led to more gravel. "My house is back here." He stepped out into the cold, leaving the half boozed demons behind. The door remained open behind him.

"Wait!" Sebastian called after him. "Are you going to tell me why you were puking?!" Ciel replied, but his voice was distant.

"Yes!" He called. "But can you hurry the hell up?" Sebastian sighed, turning to Claude.

"Time for some answers…" Sebastian whispered, catching Claude right as he passed out.

~To Be Continued~  
Having an internal battle, whether or not I am a good writer. The only way we can both win, is if I just write without thinking.  
Hope you guys enjoyed ^^


	12. Chapter 12

Ciel's Curse  
Rated: M

Genre: Mystery/Drama/Action

Anime:  
Black Butler- I do not own the Characters used in this story.  
Warning: [Mature content]

Written by: HellsingInsaneGirl666 

Chapter: 12

~

Sebastian followed Ciel to the back of the bar. Where Ciel led them to a quant looking building. It looked worn. But it did not at all look old. No, this building looked new. As if it had been recently built. The wear on the building was rather simple to explain. It's windy. A lot.

Ciel opened the large red front door, within was a diamond shaped window. Golden trim flowed inside the glass. It was almost Celtic as it followed the diamond's edge. Sebastian followed him, this building was more out of place than the bar it stood behind. A small parking lot separated their distance and a large over hanging willow stood its ground on the far left side of the building. Sebastian could tell that the tree didn't grow here naturally. It was planted. How long had Ciel lived here? Ciel left the door open, letting Sebastian watch him jog up the thinly carpeted stairs. It was a strange design, something he had never seen before. Perhaps that was due to the isolation of the last hundred and twenty seven years… But still. It was odd. A stair case that led into the small house was an only hallway. Like this used to be a part of an apartment building before it was ripped off into its own house.

It was dark inside, as Ciel neglected to turn on the light. Sebastian grew closer, stepping up onto the concrete patio, he glanced to the side to see a not-so-alive overgrown flowerbed, it had looked as if Ciel tried at one point, but just screamed 'screw it!' and threw the spade into the ground. He guessed that… because the spade was still _in_ the ground. Muddy and lumps of dirt covered its handle. Sebastian was slower, because he still had the passed out million dollar demon over his shoulder. He looked into the hallway, realizing he had not given it a proper view. There was an upstairs, which, the door on the top left was open. Ciel left it of course. While the downstairs led down into the dark. Sebastian guessed, the laundry room or boiler room. Sebastian took a breath, going inside there was a strong scent coming from the slightly illuminated open doorway. It was, it seemed: to smell of a combination of roses, gunpowder, and possibly… cologne? Ciel's shadow blocked out the light from time to time as he moved inside it. Sebastian climbed the stairs, reaching the top his eyes fell upon Ciel's dark gothic font. On it, was a door number: _13\. _Sebastian could tell there was a ton of hidden ironies in this. He ignored it, but still came back to the question of how this building got here in the first place. He stepped into the small apartment. One glance, and he could see pretty much the entire house.

"Well…" Sebastian started. "Isn't this a downgrade?" His voice hinted sarcasm. Ciel rounded the corner from the dark bathroom, however he had removed his glasses, coat and gloves. It was clear that Ciel enjoyed the darkness and it was odd to see his master in that black shirt and skinny jeans, no matter how many times Sebastian looked. It still wouldn't register with him.

"Please Sebastian, it's like I said. I'm not a Nobel anymore. This is all I need." Ciel pulled out a small square pack of something from his back pocket, flipping open the cover to reveal a silver cover, Ciel ripped it off pulling out what uncovered to be in fact cigarettes. Reaching up, he placed a cigarette in the crevasse of his lips, enough to hold it lightly. His one hand strayed on the cigarette while the other, huge symbolled hand reached into his back pocket only to pull out a skull and cross bone zippo lighter. It was in that moment, when Sebastian could finally see just how far the tip traveled up his arm. And it did; it stretched all the way to his elbow, just stopping as it creeped onto his upper arm. Sebastian bit his lip. Taking note to ask him about it later.

"Yes… I can see that…" Sebastian said raising an eyebrow. Ciel flipped the lighter open as he brought it to the tip of the cigarette. Lighting it, he sucked in the poison from the white cylinder. The end lit bright red as he sucked, holding it for a moment, his face arched away from Sebastian.

"Feel free to throw him on the couch so we can talk." Ciel said sweeping to the couch, folding his other arm half way from his face. His other dropped from the motion, placing the lighter back into his pocket and curved under his arched arm. Sebastian did just that. He literately threw Claude onto the black cushioned sofa far across the wall near the windows. Ciel walked behind Sebastian, closing the thick white door, closing them in. Ciel waved Sebastian to the small table in the living room, where Sebastian was finally ready from some answers. Ciel smiled, taking another puff of his cigarette.

"Didn't know you were one to pick up smoking, especially for how vial you thought they were back then." Sebastian commented, unable to bite his lip any longer. Ciel chuckled.

"I find this amusing Sebastian." Ciel chuckled gesturing to Sebastian. "You still see me as that cute little boy who was out for vengeance. Ah." He clicked his cheek. "Well that last bit is still true I suppose." Ciel took another puff blowing it out away from Sebastian. "People change. Hell tends to do that to one." Sebastian eyes grew wide, leaning closer.

"Hell. When you speak of hell Ciel…" He started. Ciel smiled.

"Hell, it's relative, and an actual place. Sebastian you have no idea what I went through. I've been to both, I am still in both…" Ciel trailed off, his smile fading. His face dropped for a moment. Sebastian watched him closely, waiting eagerly but at the same time not wanting to know at all. He picked up his face, showing him his eyes once more, "Sebastian I don't know where to begin." He finally admitted, and for a moment, his voice wasn't smug or confident. In fact, his voice was on the verge of being broken. As if tears were about to well in his eyes. He was waiting so long to torture him with the truth. He was so excited to give him the details about his never ending torment. But when it came time, and Ciel felt the pain that Sebastian had gone through on that frightful day. To learn the truth for that one moment. He hated it. Feeling weak. No, he wouldn't.

Ciel's smiled returned.

"Fine then, ask anything. I will answer them." Ciel said, his voice had quickly recovered from the crack. Sebastian's mouth's corner tremored, not sure to smile or frown. But he nodded, he was ready. The first thing that came to his mind was that wretched puking he wished he had never witnessed.

"You said you were going to tell me why you were puking? And why it's… Normal?" He asked, Ciel smiled. 

"Yes, it is normal. For me at least…" Ciel leaned back into his chair taking another puff of smoke, his cigarette was half gone now. "As your friend so lightly pointed out, yes, I am considered, 'half' or 'halfling' as she so lightly put it. Sebastian you've seen my eye. You know how it is, half blue, and half pink. Take a wild guess. I know you are not that naïve." Ciel finished taking another puff before leaning forward and putting out his cigarette on the glass table, dusting away the ash.

"Half… Demon." Sebastian stammered his eyes opening. He had suspected it. But it was so obvious that he had hoped different. Ciel grinned. While Sebastian had gotten a better look around Ciel's house. The golden glow of light from the little kitchen washed into the darker living room. Both Ciel and Sebastian sat at the little round black glass table, while Claude was still passed out on the black cushioned couch. Ciel's ocean blue carpet was short. In fact, everything in Ciel's house was either, black, green or blue. A far hallway led into three separate rooms. Sebastian didn't get a chance to check the room on the left and he didn't dare go into the back room. The door was cracked and through it, Sebastian could see a wall of lit monitors. As if it was the _Matrix _all over again.

"Yes Sebastian, I am half demon. Which, is a bizarre combination. As I need to eat to keep my human side from starving to death. But my demon side cannot digest the food so I puke it up. I don't normally puke that much… But I had a rather big meal this morning." Ciel smirked. "Couldn't resist the muffins…"

Sebastian nodded, only somewhat understanding… He continued to look around the small house. The room in the back on the right was the bathroom, and the handle to that room was well worn. Not having going inside that one either, he could see through the cracked door to see a few familiar shaggy green rugs, lime green towels but a black shower curtain. The kitchen connected into the living room, before it trailed off behind a wall, where a giant, wall mounted flat screen HD TV was hung. It was so incredibly large, it _almost _mimicked the one he saw in Claude's house in Vegas. Underneath, was a black X-box with slits of green glass underneath suggesting it lit up green when you turned it on.

"But you were in a casket for a long time…" Sebastian continued, breaking his gaze. "How did you not starve then?" Sebastian asked, Ciel sighed rubbing his temples for a moment. Sebastian was still looking around, where he saw that underneath the X-box, there were about three, large, black controllers. One even had a miniature keyboard on it, this one was used the most it seemed. Underneath the controllers were what seemed to be a thousand green cases of X-box games, however, as the pattern followed he spotted a game which was so used, the game's case had cracked and the paper inside had torn. The plastic dustcover was almost gone with wear. This game was called _Skyrim. _

The walls of his house were all painted black, which contrasted the huge lime green curtain draped windows… Ciel's kitchen, ironically displayed thousands of silver silverware in a large china cabinet. It was an ironic, purposeful throwback to Sebastian. Sebastian made sure he didn't mention it. The laminate flooring in Ciel's kitchen was a faded white tile, paired with another black round table, cabinets and fridge. The countertops were a grey marble. But Sebastian could only see the edge of the counters before they vanished behind the wall.

"When I was in the casket Sebastian, I wasn't exactly half demon… The full demon's nature and power was taking over, so I didn't need to eat. It wasn't until those guys found me when the power got interrupted… leaving only half demon, and half human. The demon half wasn't finished when it got interrupted." Ciel said, Sebastian, was getting more questions than he was answers. 

"But how Ciel? You were dead… How- did you wake up?" Sebastian's voice was sincere, Ciel grimaced at the memory. 

"No Sebastian." Ciel stated. "My body was dead. I wasn't. Believe it or not there is a difference." Sebastian understood this, but only slightly.

"But-" Sebastian started as another question popped into his mind. "-what would happen if your human side did die?" He asked. Ciel glanced at him.

"My demon side would consume it. Taking it over like it still tries to do, and I wouldn't exactly be half anymore…" Ciel replied. Sebastian was curious about this.

"But why then do you suffer with this nuisance puking? Why don't you allow yourself to finish the process, instead of being stuck in between?" Sebastian asked… Immediately regretting what just came from his lips. He had just told Ciel… that it would be better as a demon. He just told Ciel to_ become_ a demon. Sebastian hated himself, his words in that moment, well before Ciel jerked his head up to Sebastian. 

"Because Sebastian. I still enjoy food, the sweet things in life. Even if I puke it up later, that one moment of pure delicious sweet, bitter, tart… It's worth it. I am not ready to give that up, I may never be ready to give that up." Ciel snapped. "Besides…" He continued, "What you are suggesting? It's the equivalent of quitting. Something that I've never been known to do." Sebastian grit his teeth. Yes, Ciel was absolutely right. Sebastian was about to ask another question, right when Claude started to shuffle on the couch. Catching both of their attentions. Claude groaned, rolling over on his side

"Sebastian…?" He muttered, raising his hand to his head. Sebastian raised from the table slowly. Walking to Claude, he knelt by him. It was then when Sebastian noticed something peculiar about Claude's eyes.

Before Sebastian could say anything however… Claude shot up, grabbing Sebastian's neck, pulling him into Claude's lips pulling Sebastian into the kiss. Claude's cold lips upon Sebastian's, Sebastian tried to pull himself out of Claude's awkward clutch. He somehow managed to push Claude off of him, falling backwards onto his butt.

Ciel had taken out another cig when this happened, as sort of 'I can't even' type notion. Sebastian wiped his lips, flopping out his tongue he wiped it off with the back of his hand. As Claude had slipped his own tongue into Sebastian's mouth when he parted his lips to speak.

"Claude! What the hell-..?" Sebastian started, trying to scoot away from him. Claude smiled deviously.

"Claude? Not exactly. Right Ciel?" Claude said glancing up to Ciel, it was then Sebastian remembered what he had saw. It was Claude's eyes. They were that vibrant green Sebastian had stared into countless times in the back seat. The eyes that belonged to Alex. Sebastian's jaw dropped slightly.

"A-Alex?" He stammered, Ciel took another puff of his cig. Before standing up.

"So that explains my upset stomach, you aren't boding well… are you?" Ciel said coldly. Claude smiled.

"Nope. You really think _I _sit well in the stomach?" Claude said sitting up, Sebastian's mind should have been on how, but he was distracted.

"Why the kiss Alex?" Sebastian asked suddenly. Claude smiled.

"Aw, I always wanted to do that after I got a little crush." Claude said, "But I couldn't betray Claude… No matter how I much desired too…" Alex admitted from Claude's lips. Ciel grimaced, hunching over slightly. Claude peeked up. "Oh yea, sorry about that. Anyhow, enough chit-chat. I have to tell you something." Claude said. Sebastian, was still mulling over the whole crush thing. He should have gotten over it. It was just weird to him, it did not sit well in his mind. Him? Crush on him? Who could possibly…? - "They're coming." Claude suddenly said interrupting Sebastian's thought. Ciel, had already vanished. His cigarette was put out on the table, and he saw only a shadow that swept into the backroom, and then the bathroom. Where he walked out with his coat. Claude had fallen back unconscious on the couch.

"Let's go Sebastian. Grab Claude." He said walking out of his house, Sebastian didn't hesitate. He didn't even think and for a moment, he was but only a butler again. He scooped up Claude. Hoping to hell and back that he wouldn't remember the kiss… He followed Ciel out the front door into the hall. Ciel pointed down the staircase. "Get out quickly Sebastian." He said. Sebastian obeyed, jumping down the staircase and out the front door. Ciel was shortly behind.

Shutting the large red door behind him, he locked it. First with an ordinary key, before pulling out a small neon black and green key. Which, he reached up placing it in a lock that Sebastian would have never guessed was there. One that was actually _in _the diamond shaped window. As he did a large green panel appeared on the side of the doorbell. He watched Ciel punch in some nature of code. The green panel hummed, turning red. The entire house suddenly lit up red. Like dominos, lighting up the trims, the windows. Ciel leaped backwards from it. Sebastian watched as the house begun to sink into the ground. Ciel ran, suddenly by Sebastian's side. Sebastian hadn't notice how he got from the door to his side that quickly. He was just there. Ciel tugged on Sebastian's arm. As the house stopped glowing red it went dark. Huge solid panels of steal climbing over the windows and doors vanishing into the ground.

Sebastian turned away, running behind towards the bar still carrying Claude bridal style in his arms. Stealing a look behind, the house was just gone. Only leaving the willow tree in the front yard. It now explained why it was there, as the roof too bended into the gravel around the parking lot. It finally made sense. Why no one could find Ciel for so long, if he lived in this house that could seemingly disappear anytime anyone got close.

What he didn't realize however, was the fact that Ciel had been pulling Sebastian to go faster, and that he was already at Claude's car _and_ he realized that Ciel was actually driving said Claude's car… _into_ the bar, crashing it through the window and door. Sebastian was beyond confused. Ciel jumped out of car, trudging through the rubble.

"Why the hell did you do that Ciel?!" Sebastian almost yelled at Ciel. Ciel shrugged.

"To make it look like you guys aren't here! Besides… I always wanted to do that…" The last bit was a mumbled add on, followed by a small smile. "Come on we're taking my bike!" Ciel shouted. Sebastian hastily shook his head at that remark. 

"Wait, wait, wait… What!?" Sebastian asked. Ciel nodded pulling the two demons towards his bike.

"Yes Sebastian. They will be looking for Claude's car they won't know to look for mine! I will drive, put Claude behind me and you can sit behind him. Now get on!" Sebastian grimaced, but he did as he was told. Propping Claude behind Ciel he got on, barely fitting. He was worried about the weight limit on Ciel's bike. But it didn't seem effected at all. Ciel turned off the green lights that lit up his bike. Turning the key, he revved the bike. Spinning out a tire before giving a tight donut, one that almost flung both Claude and Sebastian from the bike. They left onto the road that stretched forward through the town, not the road they came from.

"_Can I love you?" Small blue eyed Ciel asked the demon. He smirked, dark intentions dripped in his voice._

_"You can love me all up to the day I consume your soul. Then I want to rip into it and feel your desires of today…" Sebastian replied darkly… _

Sebastian shot up. Sitting in bed he didn't remember. He rubbed his face to find small beads of sweat upon them.

"Bad Dream?" Ciel's voice was calm. Sebastian jumped at it as he half hoped the whole thing was a dream. It would have been easier. Sebastian held his face in his hands.

"Something like that." His reply was muffled, as it was shortly followed by a groan. Ciel chuckled.

"I thought demons didn't have to sleep." Ciel was sitting on the lounge chair across from him, a book lounged in one hand while the other was propped against a raised knee. Sebastian nodded.

"We don't." He said. "But being around you is exhausting." Ciel grinned, holding another chuckle his head fell back to the wall, making a small thud.

"Hmph. Haven't I always had that effect on people?"

Sebastian grinned, he couldn't deny that. Sebastian rolled his shoulders running his hands through his hair. He glanced over to see that Claude was actually up and in the bathroom. The shower was running, Sebastian rubbed his eyes again. Flinching as he remembered the awkward kiss between them. He pushed the memory away with a question.

"Ciel?" He asked, Ciel glanced up to him.

"What?" His voice was almost emotionless.

"Where are we?" Sebastian asked, unable to remember, and he was trying so hard to remember but for some reason he just couldn't. In fact the last thing he remembered was Ciel crashing Claude's car and taking Ciel's bike out… but the rest was just gone. Ciel smiled.

"On the outskirts of Utah's Salt lake City, a very remote backroad hotel. By the way, we picked up a rental car. Claude kept tipping the bike. Also the food in the back is mine so no touchy." He added. Sebastian shook his head.

"Why would I touch your food?" Sebastian said a hint of sarcasm. Ciel shrugged.

"No idea. I'm just tired." Ciel put down his book, setting it on the side table between them. "And just between you and me, Alex _really_ isn't sitting well with me." Sebastian shrugged.

"Well maybe you shouldn't have eaten her then?" He suggested, Ciel grit his teeth slightly annoyed.

"It's not like I choose who I eat Sebastian. If you're around me, I eat you. They just get absorbed into me and I have no control over it. So _sorry_ if I don't have control over that ability." Ciel snapped. Sebastian nodded.

"Yes well, at least you get to eat at all. The rest of the demons don't even get that luxury." He said. Ciel nodded.

"I know. I know all too well about the curse. My curse… I shouldn't be here, and the universe knows it." He said, giving a small sigh. "I'm tired Sebastian." He added, Sebastian nodded gently. He had so many questions burning on his mind. He wanted to ask Ciel everything, but it was clear that Ciel was in no shape to answer. How long had they been driving? Did Claude drive too? Or was it Ciel who did everything and most of all: Why?

Sebastian edged his body to the side, patting the bed gesturing for Ciel. Ciel smiled weakly. Getting up from the chair and moving to the bed, Sebastian started to get off. Allowing his previous master to lie down. But he was quickly stopped by Ciel's hand. The contract burned between them at the touch, but Ciel didn't seem to care.

"Wait Sebastian." Ciel's voice came out in a whisper. "Could you lie with me? Just for a moment?" Sebastian's heart tremored at his request, but his head nodded quietly. The demon and his previous master both adjusted themselves onto the twin size bed. Sebastian, wrapping his arm around Ciel, and Ciel rested both of his arms under his chin. Supporting his face, he nuzzled into Sebastian's pit. Ciel really was tired; as the moment he had burrowed into Sebastian's weight he had fallen asleep.

The door to the bathroom creaked open and Claude came out in a half towel, quietly. Despite the shower that had been running, he still heard everything. His hair dripped with the warm water, and his body was steaming in the light that shined behind him. He silently moved to the side grabbing his clothes. He smiled softly looking upon Sebastian and Ciel.

"Consider yourself lucky Sebastian." He said. "You have your master- your heart, returned to you." His voice was almost cracked, Sebastian wanted to reply, but he didn't want to move and awake Ciel, he didn't want to spoil this moment.

"Claude." Sebastian whispered under his breath. "I am sure, that somehow- you will too." Sebastian was sincere. Claude gave a weak smile, dropping his clutched clothes to the side of him.

"I know…" He said quietly. "I don't know how I know, but I know. I don't remember anything Sebastian. I was at the bar, and the next thing I know I am here. In Utah apparently." Sebastian gave a smile, hiding his relief behind it.

"Alex is stubborn. If anyone can fight this and come back, it's her, and we both know that." Sebastian replied, softly grooving his body into the shape of Ciel's form. Being this close to Ciel, it burned. Quite literally. But for a chance at this moment, he would put the pain into the back of his mind. This moment, was stronger, than any pain that could come of it. Claude smiled, returning to the steaming bathroom to get dressed. Sebastian closed his eyes softly.

"Just give me this moment." Sebastian whispered wordlessly.

~To Be Continued~  
… ^^;


	13. Chapter 13

Ciel's Curse  
Rated: M

Genre: Mystery/Drama/Action

Anime:  
Black Butler- I do not own the Characters used in this story.

Written by: HellsingInsaneGirl666 

Chapter: 13

~

Broken dreams- broken dreams shot through Sebastian's mind; but they weren't his…

"_Alone and cold. I thought it was strength, but it was not. It was just pain, pure and untouched. It was raw. Excruciating." _Ciel's voice cracked surrounded by the darkness of Sebastian's mind. _"So who were they? Sebastian?" _Ciel's voice continued, it was scattered and echoed. Breaking in and out of existence, humming loud before fading into a different sentence, a different phrase or memory. 

"_My mind wasn't coherent really. As I woke up, my body was in a blind agonizing pain." _Sebastian precipitously felt trapped, cold, as the dream- no; as the memory pressed onto him. Tighter, and tighter into a grip he felt helpless to escape. "_All I knew was rage. All I knew was hate, using the broken body of all it had left. It lashed out, arching screaming in a mixture of rage and pain, it was my soul." _Sebastian felt smothered by the dream, he felt smothered by Ciel's voice that talked over him. Talked over what Sebastian was experiencing. "_My broken body begun bleeding before me." _Sebastian tried to move. But every which way he touched there was a wall. He had been in this before… He knew where he was._ "The cold crimson started to splatter as my body contorted in ways I could not even begin to think were feasible. Clawing, screaming, cold, darkness all around me. My soul being awakened within my broken body." _In the dream Sebastian's own body wretched and turned, turning against itself, against the possibility for a human being. It was wrong. Everything was wrong with how it contorted._ "I guess you could say it wasn't pleasant... And it was like that: For I don't even know how many years... It was like that." _Sebastian wanted to scream, the dream had actually made Sebastian want to scream, but when he tried something wouldn't let him. "_My body would awaken in endless agony and rage. But each time my mind returned. I was slowly able to control my body each time I awoke…" _The dream wretched itself further into him, before a flash of red. It had looked to be fire, and in this dream the fire was freeing. For some reason he wanted the flames. He ran towards the red fire, or did he… walk towards it? Sebastian wasn't sure.

~

"-Sebastian wake up!" Sebastian suddenly jolted awake. For a moment the room was spinning. He didn't see, or connect who it was who had awaken him. He rubbed his face, waiting for the dark spots to vanish from his vision. It was Claude who had awaken him. There was finally light pouring into the motel room. Only to see Ciel wasn't exaggerating about it being a 'backroads motel room' as he so elegantly put. The curtains were an old floral design, and so was the carpet and the bed? Well… it looked cheap. The nightstands looked as if they were crafted from fake wood, which had been chipped and in much need of dusting. Sebastian glanced down to see Ciel was still there, but he was waking up slightly from Sebastian's shifted weight. He groaned softly under him.

"Sleep well?" Ciel asked, his voice was horse, either from sleeping or the puking from the day before, Sebastian wasn't sure. Sebastian rubbed his face again only to glance up to see that Claude was already dressed. And he had apparently been moving their belongings back into the car that Ciel had rented. Sebastian shrugged, before he could answer- Claude chipped in.

"Quick guess." His voice was low, trying to not awake the two who were still half asleep. "I'm going with- No-o-o." Claude extended on the 'No' quite a bit after. Ciel shrugged, sitting up from under him, Sebastian rolled off the side of the coffee-brown floral bed. Rubbing his face. Ciel lied back down slowly, out-stretching his body.

"Yes, well I had dreams of taking baths in Hon-kong themed houses in the middle of the woods, looking in the mirror and crying all night. And then something about Timber I don't even know…-" Ciel replied, slowly stretching his way off the bed. Sebastian froze. It had happened again, they had swapped memories, thoughts and emotions. "-Oh yea did I miss anything in that dream? Oh yes but of course, I was Sebastian and he was giving me some terrible monologue. _I couldn't save you Ciel._" Ciel mocked hopping his way off the bed. He stood in the small room, even though it was winter, the light pouring in had the same effect as if it were early summer or late spring. It was almost peaceful. Claude wiped his face, rubbing his temples he pointed to both of them.

"Okay, before we go anywhere. You have to tell me what the _hell _is going on. Pun intended." Claude told them. Ciel smiled, glancing at Sebastian.

"So." He started. "What did _you _dream about?" Sebastian cringed, he really didn't want to answer that. Ciel continued: "Because I can tell you this is the first night in almost a hundred and twenty-seven years that I didn't have _that_ dream. So tell me this Sebastian. How far did you get into it? How much did you see?" Sebastian stood up slowly.

"Fire." Sebastian replied softly. "I got to the red fire, before Claude woke me up." Claude rose an eyebrow and looked at Ciel for answers. Ciel held back a chuckle.

"Oh so, you woke up before the good part. Consider yourself lucky." Ciel mocked. Claude shook his head.

"Okay, so Ciel. Can you explain? Start from the beginning." Claude said, Ciel nipped his lip.

"Sure Claude, where do you want the beginning to start?" Ciel asked, Claude wasn't sure if he was being serious or not, but he played along anyway.

"The moment you died." Claude's voice was almost cold. Ciel stood up, before flopping into the floral chair that he was sitting in the night before.

"Okay. Fair enough…" Ciel said. "First let's make clear that 'died' is a rather inappropriate word to describe what happened to me." Claude and Sebastian glanced at each other Claude sat down on the opposite chair by the bathroom, and Sebastian sat back down on the bed. Ciel smiled. "Aw it's like story time of '_what happened to Ciel'." _Ciel chuckled.

"Please Ciel." Sebastian said before Claude, Claude shut his mouth slowly. Ciel nodded.

"Right, right. Forgive me. When they pushed me into that pool. I was…" Ciel paused. "-I guess I was everything in that moment. Scared, angry, sad. Everything. Every emotion a human could feel, I was feeling it. As I struggled against that stupid tarp-." Ciel's voice cracked the moment he mentioned the tarp. He took a sharp breath. "Yes- well, it was in that mix of emotions where I had discovered a new one, the one that Sebastian was trying so hard to decipher at the bar. Determination, is one word for it so to speak. No, really though it's still something completely different. Stronger… And when I took that breath of choking, disgusting water- when my body forced me to do it." Sebastian had to look down as Ciel was telling this. Claude, who has never been told Ciel's side of the story, other than the fact he drowned- this, was new to him.

"Ciel. What happened?" Claude asked, knowing he shouldn't be eager for more but he was. Ciel leaned back into the chair.

"My body rejected it, coughing, wanting air, but only getting that bitter, copper tasting water... There should have been nothing. Right? After that? See I wouldn't know, I've never exactly died before." Sebastian bit his lip, he wanted to know, but at the same time he didn't. Claude was leaned forward slightly. Attuned to the story.

"What was it?" Claude quietly asked. Ciel leaned forward again slightly.

"All I know is, there wasn't nothing. There _was_ something. You see, I was somehow still under the impression that Sebastian was still going to complete the contract." Ciel clapped softly, dropping his head giving a small laugh. "Stupid? Right? But I believed it, so much so, that my thirst for revenge only grew. I suppose, despite the death of my body my soul had enough life in it that it had confused the contract. _That_ was what was there. It _was_ the contract. It…" Ciel tilted his head giving a small shrug, "-didn't understand what's going on. It can't, I mean how can it? All it knows is that there was a contract in place." Sebastian's eyes widen at this, Ciel was almost speaking as if the contract itself was a being. Which, now that Sebastian thought about it, it was in a weird way… Ciel continued: "It could sense my soul. A being, a thing that was enraged and furious enough that it gave itself life. All the contract could understand was my soul _was alive_. So much so it was as if I never died. My soul, of course, being me; then buried itself deep within my corpse. Deep enough that reapers nor demons alike could sense it. To make it appear that it had vanished. That I had died and deep within- it remained. My revenge never being fulfilled, my soul only grew. And as for the contract? Well, much like an infection it started to fester. Growing and spreading. Giving me power and strength, until _it_ unintentionally brought my body back to life. But much as an infection would, it did some 'Irreversible' damage so to speak. Which may be the understatement of the century…" Sebastian was speechless. So was Claude.

"But then…" Claude started. "How did you get out?" Ciel's body tensed. So did Sebastian's, as he remembered the dream. Where he was, he was inside Ciel's coffin. Reliving the pain, the torment. It was almost worse than hell… _almost._ Ciel glanced at Sebastian. 

"Well, I'm sure you can ask Sebastian- but my body was waking up. Being forced to move when it was supposed to be broken… and well, _dead. _I woke up several times during, however long I was in there, the coffin I mean. It was only among one of these awakenings when my mind had nearly completely returned to me. I woke up to darkness, cold and hollow. And if it were not for the male's voices that were commenting about how much 'The queen's guard dog' body would fetch.' And for the sound of pounding shovels, I probably would have simply returned to sleep. Part of me was eager, the other part was confused… Turns out that eagerness feeling was the part of me turning into a demon. Which obviously," Ciel pointed to his eyes, "didn't take very well." Ciel dropped his head chuckling for what he was about to say next.

"You should have seen their faces. When they opened the coffin to see me looking back at them. To see my shredded coffin… I suppose they were slightly shocked. But it was only when I said: 'My body is not for a price to fetch.' Was when they screamed. Dropping their shovels and sprinting off into the distance." Ciel had to calm his laughter before continuing, "Yes well, after that I climbed out and with the knowledge I possessed about being killed and the previous awakenings. I first had to find out for how long. Also... I wasn't too happy with the fact that my body was about to be sold for parts… and then I shut my coffin and reburied it. Didn't want anyone to think I was stolen now, did I?" Claude's mouth was dropped, and Sebastian had an odd twist of horror upon his face. Ciel glanced at the window, hopping off the chair. "Well I suppose we should go, we're burning morning's light." He said, Claude tried hopping off the chair before Ciel opened the motel's door, slipping into the light.

"Wait there's still so much more you have to tell us Ciel!" Claude called chasing him out the door. Sebastian decided he should follow too, turning off the light he heard Ciel reply in the distance.

"I will just chill the hell out!" Ciel replied. "And get into the car!" Sebastian followed them out. Shutting the door to a motel that looked to be an inch from falling all apart. Sebastian saw some bags in the bag of in fact, a light grey Buick. Ciel was in the driver's seat, just shutting the door as Sebastian had approached. Claude oddly, climbed into the back with all the white plastic bags with an apple logo on them. Sebastian walked to the side of the car watching as Claude started digging into the bags. Sebastian gave a sigh opening the passenger side. Climbing in and shutting the door, he sat down. 

"What are you doing?" Sebastian asked the demon in the back, as Ciel turned the keys backing out of the lot. Claude smiled, pulling out two large Monsters in their green cans.

"You may have been passed out, but I somewhat remember Ciel grabbing me some monster, that was of course I somewhat remember letting him use my credit card." Claude replied, Ciel had pulled out onto a back highway. Giving a small chuckle.

"Oh you wish it was you Claude." Ciel answered as the three drove off in an unknown direction. Neither demons had no idea where Ciel was going or why. Ciel glanced at Sebastian giving a small smirk. Sebastian glanced back at Claude and then back to Ciel. And then again.

"Alex?" Sebastian mouthed silently. Ciel nodded slowly, giving a smile. Alex-, this was amusing to Sebastian. And confusing. And then back to amusing. He was amused about how hard it was to get rid of Alex. That she was strong and always there it seemed. He had only just met her but it seemed he had known her as long as Claude has. It would make sense why she would be channeling through Ciel into Claude as well. Because the two were connected in a way Sebastian and Alex could never be.

"Where are we even going Ciel?" Sebastian asked breaking his own train of thought. Claude cracked open a monster and the smell of bitter carbonation filled the car.

"Hey don't spill that I don't have insurance on this thing!" Ciel snapped, Claude nodded quickly sitting back in the seat taking a sip. Ciel glanced back to Sebastian. "Well Sebastian we're going to a friend's house." Claude perked up from the back seat. 

"Who would that be?" He asked from the back seat. Ciel smirked.

"Oh you wouldn't believe me even if I told you. The point is, he can help. We both know how to break the curse, but he could help Sebastian with his problem and the curse at the same time." Ciel remarked, both Sebastian and Claude glanced at each other. 

"And where does this said person live per chance?" Sebastian asked raising a small eyebrow. Claude was more curious, as he has searched far and wide for Sebastian, thinking he was the only one who could break the curse. But now he finds that there is actually another who knows just as much as Ciel. Who the hell could it be? 

"In a cute little rural part of California, he likes it because it reminds him of 'home' or so he says." Ciel said. Claude swallowed tightly. Suddenly draining into a pale nothing, he managed to put the monster into the cup holder before he politely passed out in the back. Sebastian glanced back to Ciel to see him grumbled, hunched over slightly and looking green. He had a pretty good idea what was happening at this very moment. 

"-Alex?" Sebastian quietly asked in case he was wrong. Claude perked up, a small grin on his face.

"Ciel why do you leave out the best part. We both know who you're going to see." Alex replied through Claude's lips. Sebastian cringed.

"Never going to get used to that."

Claude grinned, stretching backwards he slipped his hands behind his head. Crossing his legs. 

"No worries. Won't have too." Claude looked at Ciel. "Right Ciel? We both know you are leaving out all the best bits. All the robust flavor of the slip of your lack of information. We both know you are leaving out the part where you talk, that communication you had for oh so long? Lest not forget, that little tidbit of information. That friend? Yea. You want the big reveal to be grand and amazing. Lest you didn't count on was little ole me coming to spoil it hm?" Claude leaned forward, popping his back. Ciel grit his teeth, grumbling to himself. Sebastian couldn't tell what he said, but Claude jerked forward slightly, cropping up his face between the two. "Oh fine Ciel, no need to get grouchy." That was the last thing he said, before Claude flopped, no- flung, backwards in the back seat passed out again. Sebastian was wide eyed.

"What the hell was that?!" Sebastian's voice was breathy and over stretched on words. Ciel grit his teeth. 

"A pain in the stomach." Ciel grumbled before straightening his posture. He stretched his neck from side to side. Sebastian lost track of both time and the road. Because before he knew it, it had been over five hours since they left, and they weren't in Utah anymore. But he only found that out after a sign advertising the state's borders.

"What was she talking about Ciel? What communication?" He asked, unable to hold the question any longer. Ciel cracked his neck again. 

"The time isn't right Sebastian." Ciel said giving a small cringe he gripped the steering wheel tightly. "What do you want to keep your mind busy? Human food? Puzzle book? Map? For fuck sake anything? Anything except more stories from me. I can't do that Sebastian. Not yet. All in due time. I will tell you, but you must let these things unfold. You can't have everything. Not yet Sebastian. For your safety. Trust me." Ciel said, Sebastian tensed. _For your safety_ what the hell did that mean? Sebastian slumped back in the seat. He shrugged.

"I don't know, I always had an affliction for Sudoku…"

Ciel smiled. 

"Sudoku it is…"

~Nearly 10 hours later, 7pm~

"What do you mean you finished the entire book?" Ciel gaped, Claude had awoken a while ago and was now sipping on some soft pink Pepto-Bismol instead of his classic _Monster_. He was visibly green, which was evident as he vanished to the gas station restroom with nothing but vomit noises emanating from it. _"That's the last time I ever drink monster while moving." _Came from between the vomits, Sebastian chuckled and commented, _"Wow look at him pulling a Ciel."_ Which of course drew a nasty look from Ciel Sebastian's way. Which promptly made Ciel fill the basket with what Claude was now sipping on in the back.

Sebastian shrugged. 

"Eh, I've done these countless times, I got through chapter one even before we left the gas station." He said. It was dark now, but the passing lights and the glow from the city made it much less dark. Ciel sighed.

"I suppose it doesn't even matter, were almost there anyway." He replied, Claude made a noticeable groan from the back seat before flopping on the seat.

"Ciel remind me to never envy humans." Claude grumbled as a large lump of a shadow in the back. Ciel chuckled, reaching back smacking Claude on the thigh.

"Stop-Stop-Stop being a little bitch Claude." Ciel said pulling back his arm, Claude gave a small pained grumble.

"I'm rich I'm allowed to whine." He retorted, Ciel gave Sebastian a gaped look.

"Hit him." Ciel told Sebastian, a clear frustrated tone in his voice. Sebastian chuckled reaching back to do as he was told. Right before he could reach, Claude's hand grabbed his. Yanking a 200 pound demon from the front seat through the small gap into the back seat with ease. Making him vanish from the front seat in an instant. Ciel swerved slightly. He lifted up a finger pointing to the shadow of the back. 

"_NEVER _do that again!" Ciel snapped. "But why your back there are you going to make out or fight. Tell me now or forever old your peace." Sebastian's body was grooved on top of Claude's. Claude let go of Sebastian and Sebastian pulled away from him, rolling onto the floor gap between the seats.

"No idea." Sebastian called adjusting his body to the cool gap of the floor, all the groceries were empty and if not they were moved to the trunk during the gas station stop. Claude's pink bottle had toppled to the ground between the feet of Sebastian's position.

"Yep, no idea. Just kind of felt playful I suppose." Claude replied, confusion in his voice. "Nah, I felt lonely. Yep that's what it was. Just wanted a friend to tease." Calm laughter erupted from the dark of the back. Sebastian felt Claude's hand drop down, as it tapped him on the chest. Sebastian swatted it away.

"Claude you're such a dork." Sebastian commented glancing up the seat's crack to see Ciel's faint blue hair being highlighted as they moved through the sweeping street lights.

"You're a dork for even using the word dork Sebastian." Claude replied returning his hand to himself. The two demons glanced at each other, as the car had pulled off and was clearly traversing on a gravel road. Both Claude and Sebastian sat up to peek over the windows of the back seat. Only to see them pulling into a driveway hidden by trees, behind which was a large manor. A few lights were on inside, Ciel pulled his car up to a small black one car parked on the side of the house.

"We're here." Ciel said shifting the car in park. He smiled slightly. The large door of the manor opened up almost expectedly, Ciel strode out of the car. Sebastian scooted up off the floor and Claude hopped to the driver's side and opened the door. Stepping out into the cool air and the gravel road beneath, he reached back in the pit. Grabbing Sebastian's hand within the shadows and helped him off the floor and out of the car. Ciel was ahead of the two, Sebastian found his ground and let go of Claude's grip. Shutting the car door behind him he and Claude glanced at each other both hurrying to jog a bit to catch up to Ciel. He was talking with someone. Giving them a hug, the two demons were shortly behind. The door behind Ciel and the stranger was still open, leaking out warmth into the frost nipped air. It shadowed both Ciel and the stranger.

"Well, long time no hellish fucking see." A cringe worthy familiar voice commented, as the two demons caught up with Ciel. Claude was gaping, especially after what Ciel had told them.

"Alois?"

~To Be Continued~  
Sorry for delay ^u^ (Dealing with stuff) 


	14. Chapter 14

Ciel's Curse  
Rated: M

Genre: Mystery/Drama/Action

Anime:  
Black Butler- I do not own the Characters used in this story.

Written by: HellsingInsaneGirl666 

Chapter: 14

~

There was a looming dark in the yard between the car and Alois's estate. And that was why they had to take a moment to realize that it really was Alois. Claude and Sebastian both were trying to mull over how this was possible, as Ciel had clearly stated that he 'Ate' Alois many years prior. Alois's graze didn't break Claude's, as a smirk played on his lips.

Alois took a step forward to Claude, as if the other two were not there… Alois grew close to Claude. Claude grimaced, he never thought he would see his master again… after all, he did ruthlessly ditched him after word that Ciel had died. The pit of Claude's stomach dropped, and he was frozen in gape. Unable to move, as Alois slid even closer. Alois had dyed his hair to a sheer black. It still shagged as it used to be, but Alois in all seemed paler, and if it wasn't for his searing, deep purple color that glowed in his eyes. He would almost look normal, except for the fact that he was much taller than before. In fact- Alois looked almost nineteen in age. Which was entirely possible as he had no way of knowing _when _Alois made the deal with Hannah.

Alois drew closer. Claude didn't notice that he had underestimated his height, for as Alois was nearly as tall as Claude. Only coming up to the height of his upper neck. Alois's smirk grew, as he reached out caressing Claude's face. Taking a step back, Alois suddenly shot his knee into Claude's groan. Claude was surprised by the sudden pain that erupted within him. Making him drop to his knees.

"That's for lying to me." Alois snapped, suddenly drawing back his fist, thrusting it up into Claude's jaw. "That's for leaving me!" Alois screamed. Before Claude had a chance for his body to react to the new pain, Alois picked up his foot, thrusting it forward with all of his weight- he stomped Claude in the chest. Forcing his body to go flying backwards. "And _that's _for leaving me with Hannah!" Alois screamed. Neither Sebastian nor Ciel had come to Claude's aid. As Sebastian was enjoying the so subtle scene, Ciel shrugged. Pulling out another cigarette enjoying what Alois was so delicately putting on for the two. Claude skid in the gravel a ways, ignoring his body's quickly fading pain he glanced up to Alois, whom was looming over Claude.

"I thought you liked Hannah!" Claude shouted, bracing for the stomp that was already descending into his chest.  
"Hannah was a horny bitch!" Alois shouted, raising another leg to kick him in the side. "Do- you know- How many times she tried to rape me Claude?!" Alois's anger turned to tears, spurting the words between each kick. Sebastian was shocked, he never considered Alois's side of the story… and neither did Claude. "She kept trying. Trying- and trying. Until I reached down her fucking throat and plunged the demon sword into her myself! I _hated _her!" Alois spat taking a deep breath, he knelt down to Claude, whom had blood streaming from his lip and nose. Alois flipped his obscure colored hair to the side clutching the thin cloth of the demon's black T-shirt. Revealing his fire enraged eyes. "But guess what Claude?"

Alois's voice was calmer, and the tears had stopped descending from his eyes.

"That's when I found out that _her _sword was a fake!" Alois threw Claude back to the ground, picking himself up off of him. He stepped away from him. "So I left. Looking for the real sword, so I could kill her myself…" Alois gestured to Ciel. "But do you know what I found instead?" Alois smirked, stepping close to Claude once again. "I found Ciel. The very Ciel that you claimed to be dead. And want to know something?-" Picking up his foot, this time aiming for the face. Claude had enough of this. He caught Alois's foot moments before it struck. Alois didn't care. As he stepped his weight down to the side of the demon's face pinning the demon's hand into the gravel under his foot. Fighting his strength, Claude quickly discovered that Alois was _much_ stronger than he. "Ciel took care of me, better than you ever did." Alois sneered. Kicking his foot free, he walked back to Sebastian and Ciel. Claude took a few moments- as his chest rose and fell he slowly scraped up his flattened hand from the gravel.

Ciel had finished his cig a while ago, and Sebastian was still gaping at what just happened. Alois turned his back to Claude, taking many deep breaths. Claude grounded himself, taking in what had just happened. Alois wasn't the little kid that Claude had left him. Alois was grown, and _much_ taller than Ciel. With his eyes, that had slowly dimmed back to a deep calm purple color. Claude picked himself off the ground. The gravel shifted and drug under his weight. Wiping his nose from the blood he turned to Sebastian frowning.

"What?" He snapped at him. "No help?"

Sebastian scoffed.

"Please Claude you had that one coming for years now. Who am I to stop Karma in her tracks?" Sebastian grinned, quickly shifting his focus to Alois. "Okay-." He started. "You are going to have to explain this to me. How are you…?" He drifted, knowing that Alois knew full well the end of the question. They looked to Ciel.

"Were you lying to us at the bar?" Sebastian asked Ciel, Alois slid between them, his smile had returned, and so did the catch of his breath.

"Oh no, not at all. I really did say hi and I really did mean it." He said. Ciel glanced away shrugging.

"When I puke sometimes I puke up souls that I've consumed, not enough to be completely whole but just enough to form a body out of it, half of Alois's soul still remains within…-."

"- Yea and by the way, someone named Alex wants me to tell you, and quote, 'Tell them that I said, Sebastian is hot. I wonder if Claude knows they've kissed yet. Oh and by the way, you're safe here for now. Tootles!' Unquote." Alois chipped. Claude's gaze struck to Sebastian's like an eye slap.

"Wait- What?!" Claude's mouth dropped. "-What are you talking about?" Claude paused taking a quick breath in. "-Wait! Is _that _why you've been acting so weird lately?!" Sebastian was frozen in place. Not only did he now have to put up with one Alex commination, he had to deal with two. Sebastian took a breath to speak, but not knowing what to say he shut his mouth. Just shrugging and nodding. Claude's face turned to disgust. Wiping off his tongue and spitting out globs of spit. Alois turned back.

"Ew! Stop that Claude. I still live here dammit!" He snapped. Claude did as told, closing his mouth and wiping away the left over spit. Alois took a breath, before pivoting in the gravel he started walking backwards, gesturing a finger for the three to follow him into the house. The three took a moment to follow. Ciel was already lounging behind, but not before Claude could rub away the red marks that Alois had inflicted on him. It was strange to see Alois so considerably older, and with black hair.

Claude and Sebastian caught up with Alois, as he stood in the light of his mansion as thick shadow hid his features. He patiently waited for them to duck into the grand staircase that waited inside. Ciel was the first to lounge in, putting out his cig on the bottom of his converse before entering. Sebastian was second and Alois snapped a glare to Claude as they entered through the massive snake engraved door, almost mimicking the Slitherin trade mark from Harry Potter…

As the three entered, Ciel had already gone missing, and Alois moved the door shut. Its massive frame groaning in the golden light which the three now stood in. Claude had to take a moment to take in the scene. The floor was marble checkered tile, the grand staircase that opened into a T shape- was white, with deep purple colored polished wood that caressed its frame on each side. The base of the rails were conjoined with a pair of massive granite polished gargoyles. Each with a head of a wolf, and its grand horned wings crossed behind them. Their eyes? Set with a double pair of large deep Amethyst crystals. A large snake was set at both of their feet, The gargoyle's large paw stepping on the snake, as if trying to stop it. But the snake's head was widely wrapped around the gargoyle's other ankle. A last despite attempt to end the gargoyle's life. Upon which the gargoyle's sat on a pillar, one which trailed the rest of the snake's massive body, as it trailed down, the tip of the snake's end which blended into the floor.

Above them, was a massive chandelier, which hung a grand purple, as a snake there too, slithered upwards into the chain which held them. Dark purple crystals hung from the snake's belly, following the snake's glide upwards, surrounded by a massive light which hung in a half halo under the snake's initial decent. A massive room sat on the both right and left. On the right, it seemed to be a living room of sorts. The furniture included a massive couch that almost looked to be a giant incased bed, inside the sides were built in shelves of the couch. Which seemed to be filled to the brim with assorted books. Between the gaps of lacking books, stood a book stopper, one of which that matched the grand staircase's guardians. The other room to the left looked to lead into an extraordinary kitchen. A white island in the center and black cabinets surrounding them.

Alois bumped the demons, cutting through their dropping gazes.

"What?" He scoffed at their expressions. "I have style."

"It looks like I just walked into a gothic themed haunted house." Claude remarked under his breath, the remark didn't pass Alois by. Whom- walked up to Claude and promptly stomped on his foot.

"Shut the hell up." He said, Claude suddenly bouncing up and down holding his foot at the sudden shock of pain. He couldn't make fun of Alois anymore, as he was quickly realizing- he was stronger than him. Ciel popped his head down from the top of the grand staircase.

"Are we going to get to work or should I just leave?" He called down the three demons still standing in awe of the house. Sebastian shook his head, unfreezing his body he rushed up the stairs. Alois shrugged, leaving the still bouncing Claude behind them he glanced behind him.

"Please Claude; stop being pathetic." Alois mocked, as the three finally headed up the stairs.

The three were in Alois's study, a large room with a royal purple Victorian design. Claude was slouched in a nearby chair grumpy about not being able to pick on Alois. He did try a few times after they went up the stairs. But Alois had promptly grabbed the demon by the waist, and threw him over the grand staircase's side rails at their highest point. He was still picking out the glass that embodied into his shirt and arm from the massive glass table he shattered. Sebastian was leaning on Alois's massive deep cherry wood desk. Alois sat in the desk's chair and Ciel was leaning in the corner of the room, huffing the poison of another cigarette, flicking the ash from its cherry end into a 'supposed to be decorative' dragon astray.

"Why couldn't you be this clean and organized when you were with me?" Claude remarked about the cleanliness of the room, tugging at another piece of glass from his flesh. Alois perked up his head, taking a sharp breath. He didn't bother turning to Claude to answer.

"Because Claude. You were going to eat my soul, I didn't really see the tedious point of cleaning since I didn't exactly have anything to live for." He scoffed at him. "Besides-" he added, "I actually have a business to run." Claude rose an eyebrow.

"Business?" He asked, Sebastian was also surprised at this. Ciel- the cherry end of his cigarette just lit into a bright red, as he puffed out another huff of smoke, playing with his tongue- the smoke turned into perfect rings in the air as he exhaled.

"Oh yea-." He said. "I actually own a chain of successful gothic strip clubs." Claude rolled his eyes, half unamused and half impressed.

"O-o-o-of course you do." He stated, sarcasm in his voice. Ciel perked up from the corner putting out the cigarette into the ashtray.

"Oh so it's a chain now?" He piped up. "Good job on that. Glad to know the first one I gave you didn't tank." Claude and Sebastian's face morphed into a confused horror. Claude shook it away.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Claude asked annoyed by the seemingly pointless information. Ciel grinned.

"Because Claude." He remarked. "Alois's clubs are actually a cover for gathering Intel. You'd be surprised on how many demons go to them-."

"That and I'm a bounty hunter in my spare time." Alois interrupted, Ciel shrugged.

"Yea there's that too." He said Sebastian shook his head.

"Wait what?"

"Please Sebastian. Do you really think it was Timber who found you?" He scoffed. "No it was me. Of course that was before I knew about your bounty. I only found out about by my clubs: Abyssus Servitos DCLXVI. Or just ASD for short." Both Sebastian and Claude froze.

"You club is named: Hell servant six hundred and sixty-six?" Sebastian said, a low rumble from his throat, as if he was trying to hide his clear annoyance. Alois smiled.

"What can I say? I love irony." He shrugged pointing to Ciel. "Besides it was Ciel's idea." The two demons shot a look to Ciel. Who was having a hard time containing his amusement from their reactions.

"-What?" He sighed. "I love irony too. I mean I own the whole damn town of Lost Springs after bribing the mayor…" He trailed off rolling his shoulders. Sebastian bit his tongue, and Claude was still picking out the small specks of glass from his coat, as he had gotten most from his skin.

"Beside the point. Ciel said you could help me with my bounty. Where did the damn thing even come from? Once more- how much do you actually know? –And what about the curs-"

"Woah calm down Sebastian. Somebody is getting a bit too eager." Alois said, his deep voice was still surprising to them. Alois glanced at Ciel. "You know how to break the curse already. Why did you come to me?" Alois asked, Claude- dropping the last speck of glass into the trash bin that was beside him stood slowly.

"Yes Ciel. How do we break the curse?" Claude asked, knowing better than to tango with Alois again. Ciel rolled his shoulders taking a long breath.

"Because Alois. Breaking the curse is only half the problem." Ciel said with a hushed tone. Alois stood up slowly.

"Ah yes. I nearly forgotten." Alois replied. "About your other problem. And about where the bounty originated?" Alois glanced at Ciel. "You're going to have to ask _him_. You know that." Ciel bowed his head, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Yea." He snapped in remark. "I was hoping to avoid that at all costs. Why do you think I came to you first?" He said picking his head back up. Alois lounged his body, leaning on the edge of his desk. The two demons were watching the conversation bounce between them. All the while more and more questions caught in their throats.

"Woah-woah woah." Sebastian intruded. "Hold up. What the hell are you talking about? What other problem?" Alois tilted his head up to Sebastian's direction a half grin.

"Well the connection of course." He said. Ciel pivoted away from the two. Bracing for the reactions that might come to pass. You could almost see the question mark on Sebastian's face, and Claude also had the same color of confusion.

"What connection?" Claude snapped looking to Alois and then to Sebastian.

"Ciel and the contract of course. After a long while in that box, he started this ability to communicate with the contract. Which is why when you two touched, that swap of memories happened. It was waking up the contract. Reconnecting after all those years, the only difference is that Ciel's soul is broken and mutated- no offense-" Ciel continued to scrunch his face.

"None taken."

"-Well anyway- How to break the curse? It's simple, in a sense." Alois continued, Claude was ready to jump in anticipation. "The original contract must be carried through." Sebastian was zoning out on his hand, he had stopped listening around the part where Ciel and the contract had been talking the whole time a question begged on Sebastian's lips.

"-Ciel?" He asked, clearly not hearing Alois's revelation of how to break the curse. Ciel nodded up to Sebastian.

"What?"

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Ciel's shoulders scrunched up in annoyance, his hands resisting the urge to fly into the air and punch him in the face.

"Are you fucking serious Sebastian? You find out how to break the curse and you're worried about gender identity?" He scoffed in a frustrated tone. Ciel shrugged. "It's a girl. Now get over your daddy issues and focus." Sebastian's eyes were wide a small dumb smile crept on his face as his thumb brushed over the mark on his hand. Ciel mouthed something, Sebastian didn't hear- but the next thing he knew Alois had come up behind him… with a chair. Bashing him over the head, intern shattering the chair. Claude quickly found his wait sitting back down, not to get in the way of Alois again.

"He said pay attention you idiot!" Alois snapped. Sebastian had been thrust to the floor of the study, as a sudden sense was seemingly literately knocked into him. And he quickly learned that it was a bad idea to piss off Ciel or Alois. The elder demons were not in charge in this situation- as they quickly were finding. And they both had to learn that the hard way. Alois bent down, grabbing a fist full of cloth of the demon's shirt. He ripped up back up into the standing position. Sebastian had to take a moment to regain his balance- and his head.

"Right- right…" He stammered clutching his now throbbing head. Claude was sat as far back on the chair as he could, being quiet, hoping that Alois wouldn't notice him if he did- like a child would. He shook his head. "Wait-." He started. "Who don't you want to ask Ciel?" He said, remembering that part well. Ciel sucked in his cheeks and pursed his lips.

"You don't want to know Sebastian." He said rubbing his temples. "But I will tell you that you and Claude both know him- and he knows me." Alois jumped up excitedly raising his hand in the air.

"Ooh! Ooh! He knows me too!" He started. "Please Ciel can we go see him?" Ciel grit his teeth.

"Please stop acting like he is a happy go lucky guy that you play dance dance revolution with at your clubs. Which-." He added, "I still kick your ass on that game." Claude couldn't grit his teeth or take the suspense anymore.

"Who the hell are you guys talking about?!" He snapped from the corner breaking up the conversation. 

"Hell." Ciel said annoyed under his breath. Claude rose an eyebrow, unsure if he was serious or metaphorical. Alois smiled brightly.

"You know Lucifer. Don't you guys? You know he's not actually a bad guy." He snapped to Ciel. "Oh and he does play dance dance revolution- _and_ he did beat your high score at one of my clubs."

Sebastian and Claude's mouths were dropped in a twisted sense of horror.

"Are you fucking serious." Sebastian said dropping the F-bomb which he rarely did. Claude pointed to Sebastian, as if that would be his same response and didn't need to repeat it.

"Yea so I guess he fancy'd me." Ciel said dropping his hand from his face. "It's not my fault the king of hell decided to be my buddy. I ditched him for a reason, and I was really not ever wanting to talk to him again." He dropped his hands. "Like ever." Alois rose his hand.

"Well he's going to at my dance dance revolution contest in Vegas, anyone up for a road trip? Who knows, he might even invite us back to his house!" He chirped, Ciel let out a loud groan.

"Stop." He said. "Just stop Alois. Fine. We will go." Sebastian shook his head.

"That's a terrible idea!"

"Please Sebastian." Claude's voice was suddenly filled with annoyance. "You were always his favorite. There is no way he called a hit on his own prince of Hell." Sebastian felt his stomach drop as a low grumble of various cussing ensued. He pointed to Claude.

"You're just jealous because he never liked you." He snapped. Claude got off the chair.

"Please Sebastian. Jealousy had nothing to do with it." He said walking up to Sebastian, as if circling the other getting ready to fight over it. Alois jumped between them.

"Not in my house demons." He said suddenly jumping into a strange dance that somewhat looked like a combination of a train chugging along and Michael Jackson's patented 'Moonwalk.' "We can duke this out at my competition." Ciel took a breath.

"What the hell, maybe I can get 3 perfect scores in a row." Sebastian rolled his head.

"I hate this idea."

~To Be Continued~

Sorry guys for delay I'm trying to figure some stuff out ^^ 


	15. Chapter 15

Ciel's Curse  
Rated: M

Genre: Mystery/Drama/Action

Anime:  
Black Butler- I do not own the Characters used in this story.

Written by: HellsingInsaneGirl666 

Chapter: 15

~

"I hate this idea." Sebastian repeated nearly 3 thousand miles from their last location. Alois was driving in his very crude van with a purple swirling dragon painted on the side. One- which had a shaggy rug in the back along with an incased couch. Sebastian and Claude were sitting in the back. Sebastian- outstretched on the violet color fabric of the cushion drawing couch, and Claude sitting very unskillfully upside down His back parallel with the floor, and his legs lifted onto the couch's seat. He was twittering his thumbs at the moment, and as for Ciel- he was sitting in the front seat eating from a large bag of sour gummy worms they had picked up at a gas station nearly four miles prior.

"Yea- and you're a bitch Sebastian." Claude moaned from the floor of the van.

"Well I think you're both bitches." Alois commented from the front driver's seat. Ciel did have a passing thought. But he decided it was best to not mention it. But that didn't stop a snicker from the broken soul in the front seat. "If that counts for anything." He added. Both the demons shot their gaze from the back.

"It doesn't." The two demons replied at the same time. Claude tilted his head back to Sebastian who was lying on the couch. His hair flipped back- the odd tilt caused creases on his forehead.

"So- did we like really kiss?" Claude suddenly asked- and regarding Sebastian's sudden flushing cheeks he quickly found the answer. "Was it any good?" He asked again. Sebastian rested his hand over his face trying to hide his embarrassment as he nodded a distinct 'Yes' on the couch. Claude grit his teeth.

"You'd think I'd remember something like that." He grumbled- almost sounding disappointed. Sebastian spread his fingers, peeking through them.

"You really weren't yourself when it happened. Don't worry about it." Sebastian snapped. Claude grinned.

"Oh. Okay." He turned his head to Ciel. "So how do you know Lulu?" Ciel nearly choked on his gummy worm. Having never heard that nickname before.

"I wasn't always in that coffin." Ciel said fixing his near death experience. Again. "When my mind wasn't in my body- my soul was prancing throughout Hell." He glanced back at the demons. "You guys sure know how to make a scene don't you?" Claude shrugged.

"Well- Lucifer kept firing the decorators. So we ended up with beetle." His gaze craned to Ciel.

"Beetle?" Ciel asked.

"He was the plumber. Don't ask."

Sebastian's hand went back over his face.

"A shitty one at that."

Alois lost it. He burst out laughing in such a manner that it drew nearly frightened looked from all three and half demon in the van.

"-Haha! What? That was priceless." Alois said choking quiet his own laughter.

It was afternoon. The sun was late in the highest peak of the sky. More than once people on the road shot jaw dropping glares from inside their own boring cars. In the back- there wasn't a window, and Alois's van sure did scream 'Children beware' the fact that it housed two demons and two half demons was aside the point. Claude rolled his eyes. As the conversation had run dry after Sebastian's sly remark.

"How long were you in Hell Ciel?" Sebastian asked bringing the mood back down to a dreadful subject. Ciel shrugged in the front seat.

"No idea." He said. "Long enough that Lucifer decided to keep me as an interesting pet. Of course that was only during the non-waking's of my soul and body. So to speak. My mind was in hell but my soul was still buried in that decomposing body. If that makes sense." Ciel answered from the front, leaning down to set the gummy worms at his feet. Picking up a small bottle of the sloshing pink of Pepto-Bismol. Which he had picked up long prior to settle his stomach before his next volatile outburst. Sebastian's stomach churned with discomfort.

"Are you okay?" Sebastian asked, general concern in his voice. Ciel rolled his eyes.

"No. Obviously. Why must you consistently ask dumb questions?" He snapped cracking open the pink bottle, chucking the measuring cup out the window. He tilted the bottle and chugged nearly half of the pink liquid inside.

"Wait a minute." Claude said having a sudden thought. "Why do you have a dance dance revolution inside a strip club?"

Alois snickered.

"Half strip club half bar." He said in a partial giggle. "And a front for demonic entail." He shrugged. Sebastian cocked his own head in thought.

"So-." He cut in. "What's your deal with snakes?" He asked, Alois chortled.

"They eat spiders." He snickered, Claude almost had to hold in the obvious come back of retaliation that he wanted to.

"Not all." He snapped. "In Australia there are some that eat snakes." He sneered. Alois shrugged.

"In Australia there are spiders that eat people too. Which is exactly why I don't visit that wretched place." Alois replied. Claude shrugged.

"Fair enough." He said Alois cracked his neck to the sides.

"Besides, you haven't met my pet anaconda Dipsas yet. Or Obitus, my Inland Taipan snake." He grinned. Sebastian took a moment before inching his elbows to prop himself up on the couch.

"Seriously Alois? Your anaconda is named Snake and your Inlad Taipan is named Death? You have got to come up with better names." He snapped. Alois scoffed at the demon in the back.

"What if I told you I taught them parasol tongue?" He grinned. "And they can attack on command. Like dogs. Dipsas is a sweet heart though. To give him credit, I do feed him alligators on occasion. It's his favorite treat." He said. Claude sat up slowly.

"How big is this snake?" Claude gaped.

"To put lightly? He doesn't fit in the van." Alois chuckled.

"And you have the world's most poisonous snake at your command as well?" Claude asked the obvious. Alois grinned.

"Only because I couldn't get my hands on a hell snake. Obitus hates everybody, the closest thing to a hell snake I could find." Alois cackled. Sebastian flopped back down.

"Oh please. As if you'd be able to handle Levi or Apophis." Sebastian grumbled. Claude also flopped back down.

"Levi is short for Leviathan." Claude added. Alois sped down the road, passing the other cars with ease. "And while we're here can we stop by my place? I need to check on my cat." Ciel snickered.

"_You_, have a cat?" Ciel grinned. Claude nodded.

"Oh yea. His name is Sebastian the second." He grinned unable to hold back a deep rooted belly laugh that entailed inside of him. Alois mocked.

"Oh yea, you probably want to do your nails. What color are you going to pick from your nail polish collection?" He grinned. Claude jumped to his elbows.

"Wait- how do you know about that?" Claude snapped. Alois grinned.

"And how you dress up your pet spiders in little outfits…"

Claude rolled off the couch from is awkward position.

"I was drunk, and that only happened once! How do you even know about that either?!" He demanded. Alois laughed.

"I was there. You invited me to that party you idiot."

Claude scoffed.

"Um- I didn't. I think I'd remember something like that."

Ciel had to hold in his laugher, and Sebastian was pursing his lips in judgment. Claude threw his hands up in the back as he rolled onto his knees.

"Nah. You wouldn't I spiked your drink. Remember how you woke up with some crazy pain in your jewels that day? Yea that was me. Kicking the shit out of you. Over and over. On the back patio next to the pool. It's all over youtube dumbass. How have you not seen it?" Alois laughed darkly. Claude pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I did see it. I just didn't know that was you." He said as a low rumbled anger cooed in his voice. Alois grinned.

"Magic of editing."

Ciel couldn't bear the story anymore. He burst out laughing in the seat next to Alois's. Sebastian couldn't help but join in.

"Owner of Prada gets beat by unknown person." He laughed, not realizing that Ciel had pulled out his phone and was currently looking up the video on youtube. A small screaming voice suddenly erupted from his phone, as he found the video. Ciel's laughter increased. Thrusting his head back he held his stomach as he cackled. Leaning back he chucked the phone to Sebastian. Who promptly caught the phone and continued watching the video of Claude on the floor of his pool. Surrounded by a half circle of people who were laughing rather than trying to help. Alois's face was blurred out. As he continued to kick him. Sebastian couldn't help but laugh, and hold the phone away from Claude who was currently crawling on him trying to grab the phone from Sebastian's hand. Sebastian continued to laugh as Claude slapped Sebastian using his knee to climb higher onto his form- Sebastian's hand pushing him off while the video continued to play.

"Give- me- the phone!" Claude grunted as Sebastian held it further away from him. The two tumbled off the couch in the back. Wrestling on the shaggy carpet for the phone that was continuing to play the video. Ciel couldn't help but laugh- Alois joining in. As the van rocked side from side as the two demons rolled around on the floor fighting for Ciel's phone.

"Don't you dare break my phone!" Ciel called in mid laugh. Half getting ready to launch himself in the back of the van as missed punching had started to ensue.

"Give me the phone- _Give me the phone!_" Claude said in a partial annoyed scream as the two continued to fight. Ciel leaned over to Alois, raising his hand for a high-five.

"Nice one Alois. This is golden." Ciel commented as Alois slapped Ciel's hand in a fun gesture.

"He really does have a nail polish collection though. I should know I stole a few colors." He grinned in laughter as the four continued down the interstate.

It was evening now. And Sebastian and Claude sat side by side. Arms crossed and a set grumpy expression on the two. Ciel was driving now, and Alois was camped out on the opposite side of the couch, as the van slowed to a halt. Pulling into a purple highlighted drive way.

"This is still a bad idea." Sebastian mumbled under his breath, his hair crumpled from the fighting from earlier. Ciel pulled into a parking space, looking out the club was a tall black building. Like a double decker off centered square. Ciel turned the key, and Alois was flipping through Ciel's phone. Which- managed to suffer a large crack in the screen. After which Ciel and Alois traded spots to babysit the demons in the back.

"No one cares Sebastian." Alois said in a long extended sigh as he sat up in the back of the couch stretching his limbs. Letting out a small moan of relief as he stretched his limbs. Ciel leaned back stretching a bit. Opening the door he hopped out into the cool air, as the city still managed to hold in the heat from the previous day. Claude let out a long groan as he also stood up from the couch. Just in time for Ciel to slide open the long door of their release. Stepping outside they heard a bummed sound of heavy electro punk type music emanating from the building. A long massive sign that read: ASD in large massive letters. Underneath which: Abyssus Servitos DCLXVI (Bar and Strip). The letters sat inside a purple neon silhouette of a sitting woman, knees touching in the center point which opened the bottom of her legs into an inverted point. The glowing silhouette extenuated the curve of her breasts and barren shoulders. On her head was a set of large devil horns, and a tale snuck from behind her, which blinked as if it was swishing up and down.

"Really Alois?" Sebastian mocked hopping out of the van pointing to the giant sign. Alois snapped his fingers.

"Don't make me hit you." Alois snapped. It took a minute to realize how full the parking lot actually was. How many people were still walking on the streets as Vegas lit up the night like it was day. They didn't notice the red velvet rope of Alois's club was being held by a massively built male. Dressed in a large suit he had a clip board and was flipping through the pages. Claude was the last one out.

"What hell did I just walk into?" Claude remarked. Alois didn't hesitate with Claude, as he suddenly kicked him in the shin, before pivoting around he clapped his hands together.

"All demons get VIP passes." Alois whispered a large smile on his face. He waved for the three to follow him, as he approached the tanned skinned color male. Heavy built muscle filled his structure and he tilted down his glasses as Alois approached.

"Lady- my man. How's it going?" Alois asked. Lady grinned.

"Oh my Hell Alois. I haven't seen you in a passing winter's time." He said. Claude rose an eyebrow making a face.

"Lady?" He remarked. Lady snapped his head to the demon. Clearly hearing his remark.

"Oh- if it isn't the guest of honor." He snapped giving a smirk. Lady's voice was deep and bellied. Claude's expression was suddenly mixed with confusion. Not realizing that Lady was a massive almost seven feet. Or taller. Alois grinned. Fingering for Lady to come down closer. He knelt down.

"Owner plus three." Alois whispered, his eyes flickering to the three stooges behind him. Lady smiled.

"Of course boss." He said unhooking the VIP red velvet rope. The long line behind him groaned in a combination of whines.

"Ey! Settle down. That was the owner of the club plus three." He snapped to the long crowd who were dressed fashionably. Claude was the last one to enter. But not before he stuck his tongue out at the crowd like a child. If Alois had seen him no doubt he would've hit him over the head. It was a shame that Lady had already beaten him to it. Smacking the back of his head with the clip board. With such force he nearly snapped the board in half. The crowd erupted in laughter. As Claude rubbed the back of his head sorely.

The three walked into the dark club. Massive disco mirror balls hung from the ceiling. But not at all in the traditional sense. The 'ball' was actually a massive snake eating its own tail. Strobe lights that hung all over the edge of the ceilings crevasse shot small dancing balls of color all over the club. Mostly purple and deep royal blue. But there was also: Green, red, yellow and orange. All in neon shades. Every time a ball of light hit the silver mirrored snake it exploded into smaller different shades of color. Long poles stretched from the ceiling to tall tables. On which were glorious woman, dressed as skimpy butlers. Gothic miniskirts clung to their waists. Chains dangled from which that mimicked chains of butler's pocket watches. A long white silk scarf hung in a bow around their necks, as black binki tops protruded silver spikes. Their bodies worked up and down the silver pole.

In the air, hanging from the roof were air dancers. All of the dancers were wrapped in a silk white glowing canvas. Only their shadows could be seen inside them as they worked inside the fabric. Alois walked onto the balcony. Leaning on the gold thick rounded rails of the dark blue interior of the club. The tile was a heavy black glass. The club was a mix between a bar, dance club, and strip club. The strippers- some on the ground that were giving personal lap dances to the customers, on which were massive couches that stretched the entire course of the wall.

Sebastian, Ciel and Claude all walked up to the same balcony the over looked the entire club. On the speakers, was a thick heavy cyber goth music. Alois leaned on the rails out stretching his entire body.

"The VIP entrance goes up to the second floor. The customer entrance goes down to the main floor, and the dancers have their own ready rooms in the back of the second floor." Alois said, a slight proud and ego in his voice. Looking over his club. Ciel grinned.

"I really like what you've done with the place." Ciel said over the speakers. Sebastian was honestly impressed- he couldn't deny it. Claude was still rubbing the back of his head. But the same wave of impressment washed over him. Behind them were long wrap around couches that hugged the walls. Thick glowing white sheets of curtain draped over some and black sparking tables littered throughout the club. Claude looked over the balcony, his eyes scanning for the contest. Only to spot it right next to the immense blue glowing bar.

"Wait." Claude said his voice going cold as his eyes spotted the bar tender. "Is that-?"

"Grell?!" Sebastian screamed cutting off Claude's thought. Ciel smiled.

"Didn't know he worked here." Ciel remarked. Alois chuckled.

"Oh yea. Grell's a huge factor here. Helps me decorate the damn place." Alois commented over the noise. Sebastian looked at the huge line next to a pair of arcade looking machine's that held a bar. "Everyone is allowed to play." He added. "Even my dancers, and if my dancers win they get a two percent raise in their income." Claude's eyes were still glued on Grell. From what he could tell from the distant they were at. Grell was wearing a long red suit, his long red hair up in a high pony tail as his long black nails clasped around the shot glasses. His under shirt was a spitting white. A long black scarf hung around his neck and his glasses were black rimmed with red gems encrusted in the frames.

"I thought you said Lucifer was going to be here?" Sebastian called to Alois. Alois nodded.

"He is." Alois replied to Sebastian. Sebastian rose an eyebrow.

"Really? I don't feel him around anywhere." He replied loudly. Alois nodded.

"Yea that's the point Sebastian. These walls are infused with demon dampening senses. Making it so I could have a hundred demons around and they wouldn't even know the difference." Alois pushed himself off the rails, entering a side room on the right that led into a dark spiral staircase to the club below. The three followed them, but not before Grell had spotted Sebastian from the bar below.

The three cut through the white glowing dangling beads that reflected off the black lights. Alois guided them through the crowed, but not before Sebastian froze. Hearing the all too dreaded words.

"Oh Bessy! Long time no see!"

Sebastian spun around to Grell. Seeing him up close really surprised Sebastian. As he was holding a damp rag in one hand and the other hand rested on the hip. He didn't notice before, but around his waist was a thick white, ruby studded belt that slanted from one hip down to his lower waist.

"Hi- Hello Grell." His voice was bitter. Only remembering the Grell from the past. Grell sucked his cheeks.

"Oh why so acrimonious?" He asked walked past him returning to his place at the bar.

"We're planning to meet someone I really don't want to meet, and then you showed up." Sebastian grumbled following the reaper, he had lost the group. Leaving no choice but to follow Grell, which would lead back to the group anyway. The two waded through the dancing sweating bodies of humans around them. Grell smiled.

"Oh Bessy, you aren't planning to meet that dreadful king of yours are you?" Grell snickered, finally making his way to the bar where he returned behind the counter. Sebastian took a seat on one of the stools in front of the bar.

"What do you know of him?" Sebastian asked genuinely curious. Grell shrugged, sliding him a glass of ice and reaching over to fill it with whiskey. Sebastian didn't ask, and instead just accepted the gesture.

"Just that he enjoys beating everyone at dance dance revolution, and he's smoking hot."

Sebastian glared at the reaper, taking a sip of the cold whiskey. He heard a sudden commotion of cheers. Glancing over he saw Ciel hanging on the bar of the DDR game. His feet going nearly faster than what Sebastian's eyes could pick up. As he got nothing but perfect scores he took out the leader in seemingly two seconds flat. His competition panting and trying to keep up with the half demon who was well ahead of his score. Half way through he threw up his hands in the middle of the game and stormed off. Ciel grinned, finishing the level- Sebastian didn't notice the sudden company that slid onto the seat next to him.

"Fancy seeing you here my prince." A dusky voice muttered under the music. Sebastian's blood ran cold. Not even needing to turn to look at his company.

"Lucifer."

~To Be Continued.~

Note from author: I really hope you guys are enjoying this story as much as I am writing it! ^u^  
(Side note: Possibly the fastest written/edited chapter I ever published. )  
((This is probably a onetime thing))


	16. Chapter 16

Ciel's Curse

Rated: M

Genre: Mystery/Drama/Action

Anime:

Black Butler- I do not own the Characters used in this story.

Written by: HellsingInsaneGirl666

Chapter: 16

His name was followed by a deep huffed chuckle. One that would send a chill down any normal human's spine.

"I didn't know you would be here Sebastian." He said again under his breath. "Imagine my surprise."

Grell was behind the counter, cleaning a glass and very clearly trying not to stare- half failing. The crowd erupted again, as Ciel jumped up from the machine with a perfect score. Claude climbed into the machine, pitted against Ciel. Ciel mumbled something and the crowd behind them was passing money. Making bets. Ciel was getting most of them- but they did often forget that Claude knew how to tap dance, and he could attempt to keep up with Ciel. The two agreed on the hardest song on the game. Which happened to be a song called: _The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku_. The song was rigged so that only demons had a chance to beat it. Any human that tried it would more than likely rage quit or pass out from the seizure warning that came with the song; instead of actually beating it.

Sebastian's eyes were glued on Ciel and Claude. It was only moments before the song started and even Lucifer's darkness was leaned slightly back peering over Sebastian's shoulder.

The crowed held their breath. The song started. The arrows seemed fair, leisured at a solemn pace. Easily kept up with. But people were waiting- and then it happened. Right before the pause of the song. Arrows started flying upwards on the screen at a pace that when the crowd had finally recognized one, ten more were already passed. Ciel kept up with them with ease as did Claude. Mumbles erupted from the crowed behind them as a few took out their phones to record the sheer speed of their feet. You couldn't even see them. Sebastian's jaw was dropped slightly and Lucifer's was curved into a smirk.

"Ciel." His smooth voice humbled out. Sending a chill down Sebastian's spine- as he had nearly forgotten who was behind him. Sebastian turned his view to meet Lucifer's. Finally seeing his 'human' body for the first time.

Lucifer was tall. Long white hair swiveled down the back of him like water cascading over smooth stones. A long lock of white parted at his shoulder, abruptly stopping at his low elbow. Lucifer had a sharp pointed angled jaw, his skin almost revealed the skeletal skull underneath. But it was tightly wrapped around him, his sharp angled eyes pointed at the edge, long creases of black almost hollowed his red hued green eyes. His nose pointed, but not before it curved into a deep groove that led to his arched eyebrows. Lucifer was pale, the fact that the hue of his skin actually reflected the black light should have been unnerving to humans. He had a long slender neck, which led to a protruding collar bone that was hid under a slim black short sleeve shirt. His cuffed shirt revealed only a half tattoo, something that had to deal with an inverted pentagram. Perhaps his own mark. On his wrist hung a long black bracelet with a padlock pendant hanging from it. And a thick red spiked belt gripped around the dips of his waist. Long black skinny jeans rippled tightly around his legs. Stretching into the crossed leg posture of his knee high black pumps. Thick- leather and belted. His boots were wrapped again and again in belts.

Lucifer- in essence, looked like he could kick your ass. He was that scary thin man that bore the curves and dents of his muscles. That didn't look like much, but it was clear that he could easily throw you in a swift upward motion, and you would come back down and die from the impact.

"What happened to Ciel?" Sebastian asked somewhat gritting his teeth. Lucifer's long sneer parted lips- revealing pointed white razor like teeth underneath. Lucifer leaned forward. Setting his elbow on the bar's glassy surface he held out his hand in a back motion, revealing his long talon like black fingernails. They slightly curved inward due to their length, his bracelet jingled slightly as he beckoned Grell forward. Grell stooped close to him.

"Rum." Lucifer hissed. The reaper in red nodded, ducking under the bar he clacked a glass in front of Hell's king. Pulling out a bottle he tilted- filling the glass that Lucifer grasped, clasping his somewhat bony fingers around the cold already water beading glass. At his touch, the glass froze over. Nearly cracking the glass. Sebastian watched him intently. He took a long, leisurely sip, slowly setting the drink down- his long finger dipped into the glass to stir the cold liquid that still remained in the glass.

"Lu-" Sebastian started. Lucifer held up his other finger to silence him. Picking up the glass once more he paused in midair.

"You are not permitted to use my name." He hissed. "Not here." His long talon'd finger twirled around to the humans around the club. He continued his drink. Sipping the last bit he not so subtly- crushed the glass in his hand. Turning it to small crystals of glass shards in his hand- the sharp cutting pieces not once slicing his hand. He held up a finger for a moment, before he turned around in his seat. Crushing the shards into smaller- more deadly pieces. Grell was biting his lip behind the counter. With a sharp look of 'not again' on his face. With a swift motion, it took a second to realize with the king had done. Why there was a sudden burst of screaming that erupted behind them. Lucifer had shot the pieces of glass into the crowd with enough force that people were screaming as their bodies and clothes had begun to bleed. A few were holding their eyes and others their arms and backs.

Alois had stormed to Lucifer.

"Dammit Lucifer!" Alois snapped. Lucifer- was at the moment cackling with such force that he was holding his stomach. Catching his breath he straightened.

"Ah-" He grinned. "That never gets old." Alois- made Sebastian's jaw drop to the floor with his swift next action.

"That always fucks me over!" He screamed kicking the king of Hell sharply in the shin. Which led to more laughter from Lucifer. The song was over, and Ciel had won but that was beside the point as the crowd of his club were screaming for the exits. He shrugged.

"What?" He said in mid-laugh. "We're alone now. Besides, just send me the bill again." Lucifer uncrossed his legs, as he was now joined by Ciel and Claude. Ciel bit his lip seeing the leader of hell in such an outfit.

"Lucifer." Ciel said in a half snarl. Lucifer grew silent. A smile perking the corner of his already grinning lips.

"Ciel." He said cheerfully. "How's life?"

"How's Hell?" He snapped back not answering his question. He grinned at the boy's game.

"Being a bitch. Like always." He replied. Sebastian cut between them, Grell was leaning on the bar. They were quickly the only ones left in the club. Alois at some point waved for his dancers to go, even the air dancers were climbing out of their sheets.

"We need to talk." Sebastian said his eyes darting to the group. Lucifer nodded.

"Indeed we do." He said looking around the club. "But not here." Lucifer hopped off the bar's stood. Waving the group to follow him through the now very empty club, small glints of crystal glass scattered the floor, mixed with tiny specks of dark crimson. Grell sauntered around from the bar, Claude following just behind the crimson reaper. Sebastian was ahead of the group, following the tall king of hell through the broad open space, Ciel just behind him and Alois was walking to the side of Lucifer. The look of a thoughtful punch glinted in his eyes.

Lucifer spun around the median that arched around the ladies room. Lucifer cracked a smirk and hid a chuckle snapping his fingers for a moment. Breaking the silence of the group behind him.

"The ladies room?" Alois scoffed, as a hot wave of heat shot from the door- glowing a bright red light from underneath it. Lucifer shrugged.

"Please. I have a sense of humor." He grinned in the smooth voice, clasping the rolling air of the knob. A sizzling sickening noise hissed from under his palm. Unflinching Lucifer cracked open the door to the ladies room. The door swung open and vanished into the wall of flickering red light that spat and hissed at the group. Giving the small sound of crackling coals that tore from the ever expanding heat. Sebastian bit his lip, as Lucifer waved the group to enter the demonic doorway. Alois was the first through- half cocking as he jumped into the doorway backwards. Grell smiled.

"Ooh." Grell cooed. "Challenge accepted." He rushed forward to Lucifer's side. Standing back to the doorway he stepped forward. Before kicking his body off the ground and twisting his body into a backflip through the doorway vanishing at its touch.

"Oh please." Ciel scoffed. Half annoyed half eager. Ciel stood by Lucifer, running to the median just outside the door. Running slightly up the wall before kicking hard off it. Flipping back he grabbed the rim of the door- swinging himself into the glowing doorway. Claude and Sebastian were left- gaped.

"The hell was that for?" Sebastian scoffed at the mini competition that Alois had started. Lucifer rolled his eyes, leaning sharply on the taller back purple tinted median.

"That was fun. Something you two obviously know nothing about." He clapped pointing in. "I'll give the first demon fifty bucks to outdo Ciel." Claude scoffed. Rolling his eyes.

"No." He snapped boredly walking in into the doorway, leaving Sebastian and Lucifer. Sebastian gave a long silent look to his king. His body not twitching for any intention to 'outdo' Ciel. He walked through the portal. Leaving the king alone. He thudded his head back for a moment.

"You demons are too serious you seriously need to lighten up." Lucifer growled under his breath before pushing himself off the median with his back foot, going himself through the red wall. As he did the door snapped shut. Leaving a small hint of steam sizzling off the door.

Lucifer's office. That's what it was. Really. The design of the large room was created primarily from the color black. But it was the design of the furniture that really took one's breath away. Ciel, Grell and Alois were sitting on the extensive black high back- silver knitted buttoned couch. The buttons of the couch beaded along the back, pinning down the thick bulging cushion between each clip. The cold hard trim of the couch climbed the back of the tall violin curved back, dipping in the center the trim then climbed into the air. Like a crown made from black steel vines. The arms of the couch recoiled unto themselves as if a burrowing snake. Its feet mimicked that of a large lions paw.

Grell was laying down on the arm, his feet tucked close to him. Ciel was in the middle. Bored- his head balanced on his knee with his elbow and hand. Alois was sitting on the arm of the couch, well half sitting on the arm. One leg was propped over the arm. The other hung down the base of the couch and he nonchalantly leaned into Ciel. Lucifer was pacing around the office. Claude had taken a seat at his gothic writing desk with a three double decker cabinet and file space. On the side of which stood a massive pile of papers. Some scattered some crinkled and stained. The stack nearly reaching the tall side of the desk. All with mad scribbled calligraphy upon the massive stacks.

Sebastian sat silently on the low riding coffee table, black obsidian polished the top of the matching vinyl design that the couch behind it bore. It was quiet, aside from the small crackling noise that emanated all throughout the office. Long black Victorian double cascading drapes that overlooked a thick hue of red. The very same hue that the group had entered through.

"So." Sebastian started breaking the awkward silence between them. "We're you the one who put the bounty on me?" Lucifer paused in his tracks. Dropping his thoughtful hand from his chin.

"Oh no honey." Lucifer snaked. "I would never place a bounty on my beautiful prince's head." Sebastian's cheeks shaded into a bright red of embarrassment. Ciel had to hide a chuckle. "Please Sebastian. Give me some credit. No. The bounty was place by one of your shithole brothers."

Claude touched his face to his head. Half trembling from a sudden wave of annoyance that washed over him.

"Don't tell me." Claude uttered under his breath in a half snarl. Lucifer nodded.

"Yes Claude." He said, that set smile had faded into a shade of solemn. "It was your twin brother Clairence." Alois perked from his lounge.

"_You_ have a twin brother?" He sniped on the word 'you'. Claude gave a long sigh flashing his gaze towards the couch far across from him.

"We have many brothers." Claude replied to Alois's remark.

"Why would your brother put a hit on Sebastian?" Alois asked the half blush tinted demon.

"Because he was always Lucifer's favorite." Claude said lowering his hand and glaring at Sebastian. Sebastian shrugged.

"Hey don't look at me." He snapped.

"Good to see you and Sebastian are getting along, we both know Sebastian was always my favorite." Lucifer said bragging the moment into his favor.

"Yes father I know. You made him a fucking prince of all things." Claude snapped pointing in Lucifer's direction. Grell leaned back in the couch.

"Ooh. Family drama." He intruded. He was snapped a glare from every member of the group. Ciel sighed. Feeling his meal threaten to bulge in his throat, and the heat of Hell wasn't helping.

"Why did Claude's brother put a bounty on Sebastian?" Ciel broke in, Lucifer shrugged returning to his pace.

"Because they think he was to blame for your curse Ciel." Lucifer said, Ciel lifted his head from his hand slightly. His eyes rolling to the top of his head. He was physically looking green now.

"Well that's not entirely incorrect." Ciel groaned- his voice lurching as his stomach flipped inside of him. Lucifer had flipped his hand- forming a massive trashcan from the darkness; he was already setting by Ciel's head. Ciel ripped it towards him, not waiting for the king to let go completely of the bin. Lucifer grinned, walking off as Ciel burrowed his head into the cool hollowness of the can. Lucifer pointed to Sebastian.

"The boy is correct." The king replied to Ciel's vanished statement- as the first belch of thick sloshing tar erupted from his mouth. Grell scooted closer to Ciel. Patting his back. Alois was put off by the smell that hit him in the face like a bag of bricks. "The curse was started by a simple deal." He continued.

Sebastian had gotten up to the side of Ciel, as Alois poofed from his previous sitting and now leaned next to Claude. Sebastian rubbed Ciel's shoulders as Grell patted his back. Ciel wanted to scream: _Stop touching me_. But at the moment he just took in the comfort as another explosion erupted from his mouth. Sebastian's hand traced its way to the boy's neck. Massaging the strain that came from the intense bent position of his head to the bin. Grell's hand had found its way to Ciel's bluish black hair. Pushing it back from Ciel's face so it didn't get in the way of the thick bubbling steaming slop that erupted from his mouth.

"Simple? Not so much." Sebastian said rubbing his thumb around the boy's flexed neck. Ciel wanted to give a small moan of enjoyment- but it was cut away from the flipping stomach and fall of thickness. Lucifer nodded.

"Not so much indeed. The bind on Ciel's soul was possibly one of the most powerful Hell had ever seen. So much. That when the boy died. It was the binding of the contract that kept him alive. So, in essence part of his life was due to your magic Sebastian. Making you somewhat accountable for the curse." Lucifer explained. Sebastian jaw dropped, and despite everything. Ciel's hand reached up to Sebastian's, clutching his arm. Ciel nodded- face still half buried in the bucket Lucifer had given him.

"Think the curse of it as an infection with two connecting wounds. The curse started with Ciel and then it spread, immediately latching itself to Sebastian. Then soon after that it followed the two of you. Spreading the disease of starvation. Much before it started spreading like the plague. What you call 'curse' is really just a disease that was spread by the infection." Lucifer said walking close to the three on the couch. "Even if you killed Sebastian the 'curse' would still remain. And if you killed Ciel..." The king said raising a mocking eyebrow. "And especially if you killed Ciel with the sword- the Curse would never heal. It would be like ripping open the wound for it to never mend." He rolled his eyes away to Claude that sat behind him.

"Something that your idiot brothers don't seem to understand." He scoffed. Claude threw up his hands in angst.

"What do you want me to do about that?!" He snapped. Lucifer shrugged. Walking towards Claude the king of hell knelt down at Claude's side. Claude grimaced for a moment wondering what the hell Lucifer was planning on doing. Until he ducked under the desk all together. Receiving a tilted expression from Alois.

"What are you-?" He started- before he could finish Lucifer was reemerging from under the desk. In his hand he held something long that was draped in satin red cloth. Claude and Sebastian dropped their mouths a bit. Only guessing what the object was.

"Is that?" Sebastian gaped.

"A demon sword?" Claude finished cutting him off, Lucifer pushed himself off the ground.

"Demon sword?" He scoffed. "That pitiful thing?" He grinned widely pulling off the edge of the cloth- revealing a small glinted long black colored single bladed sword. The hilt was designed as thorny vines, a small inverted pentagram rested in the center of the sword while glinting red ruby's encrusted the handle. Spiraling in a twisted and slight tornado. That mimicked almost blood droplets as they beaded into the first half of the sword's blade.

The king pulled off the satin all together, as it flowed to the floor like rippling water.

"No." He said tracing his hands around the blades of the extremely sharp pressed and lustrous blade. "This is the King's sword. This is mine." Claude stood up behind him- jaw still dropped.

"But your sword is myth!" He screamed pointing to the sword in his hand. "That's the sword that can kill everything. Demon, angel, god even the angel of death!" He scoffed. Lucifer smirked.

"Duh." He ridiculed at him. "You really think I was going to tell all of hell that I had stolen Heavens secret weapon from their precious vault?" Sebastian shook his head. Still massaging and rubbing the back of the vomiting Ciel.

"If you have that-" He started. "Then what's in the vault?" Lucifer held back a laugh.

"Just an I.O.U note." He said laughing. "The best part is they still haven't noticed. Just goes to show how good they are at their jobs."

~To Be Continued~

Working on focusing to write more often ^-^


	17. Chapter 17

Ciel's Curse

Rated: M

Genre: Mystery/Drama/Action

Anime:

Black Butler- I do not own the Characters used in this story.

Written by: HellsingInsaneGirl666

Chapter: 17

"This idea is insane." Sebastian protested. The now five were back in Alois's van- very much above ground. Lucifer's sword wrapped in red satin rested on the opposite couch. Grell had joined the group and Lucifer remained in Hell, but not before gifting his sword to the group.

"That got old a while ago." Alois snapped. Alois was driving, Grell in the front seat his legs propped on the dash with his window down. Time passed differently in hell- much differently. Because when they returned to the surface the club was closed for the day. It was Saturday and to top it all off a newspaper on the counter politely informed them it was August sixth 2016 and bluntly in the middle of summer. But for the group only mere hours had passed. That took a minute for the group to adjust too. Sebastian wondered if the demons even cared about his bounty anymore. Because as far as the world was concerned the group vanished after another 'incident' at Alois's club for a good nine months. A good quarter of the year.

Alois had to call Lady to ask him where the hell his van was in the first place. Luckily, Lady was kind enough to take it home in case he came back. To top it off- Lady had also repainted the dragon that started to chip. "It was a project." Lady said- and he didn't even ask where the group had vanished too. Alois had made Lady the co-owner in case Ciel ever decided to re-eat him… Although he wasn't sure why he had hired William of all reapers to tend the bar. But he apparently made 'devilishly amazing cocktails' Alois didn't judge.

The windows of the van were down and Grell had taken the time change with the best attitude. For him- it was all "swimwear weather". Ciel didn't mind the change too, it was much more pleasant than having to freeze his human skin because he refused to wear an efficient warm jacket. He got a change of clothes as well, now he was wearing a deep blue cuffed T-shirt with black skinny jeans and belt. This new outfit revealed his oddities of the deranged Sebastian's mark that stretched from the tip of his finger to the inside of his palm and up to his elbow. As well as the mark in his eye that stretched down to the tip of his cheek bone. While his other was still half blue and that demonic red, and he sat next to Lucifer's sword. Sebastian caught himself staring again.

Claude sat next to Sebastian across from Ciel. Claude only muttered how he hated Hell because of how time was altered there. Grell was just lapping up the warm weather like a cat.

"It's not a bad idea." Grell said belatedly shrugging in the front seat.

"Yea because killing my twin brother can only end so well." Claude hissed sarcastically. Sebastian pointed to Claude in an excited manor.

"Finally! Someone gets it!" Sebastian chirped- which was followed by a sharp whack from Claude. Ciel lounged on the couch across from the two demons. His fingers clasped around the smooth cold silk of the blade.

"We just need to get him out of the way." Ciel mumbled. "And then we can focus on breaking the curse."

"Yea and how do you do that again?" Sebastian asked sarcastically.

"By completing the original contract." Ciel groaned. Sebastian threw his hands up.

"Oh yea because that's just so possible. It's twenty fucken sixteen All of your revenged parties are long since dust."

Ciel rolled his eyes.

"Sure _they_ are." Ciel said with hinted annoyance. "But their descendants are just doing dandy and very much alive." Ciel leaned back into the couch. "By blood they are still responsible for what happened to my parents and myself. Therefore if we kill them- the contract will still be completed… Dumbass." Sebastian paused for a moment.

"You are going to kill their innocent descendants for the sins their ancestors committed?" Sebastian asked half amused. "Wow you truly are ruthless my lord." Ciel huffed at the comment.

"Damn right I am." Ciel said pulling out a piece of paper. "And I already have the list." Ciel leaned over handing the paper across the gap between the two couches. Sebastian took it and skimmed the names.

"How did you even…?" Sebastian started Ciel shot him a look. "-Never mind. I don't want to know."

"Dedicated." Claude breathed flopping down on his side on the couch. Lying down next to Sebastian. "I wish my previous master was that dedicated."

"I'm dedicated." Alois intruded. "In kicking your ass." Alois flipped around. "Grell take the wheel." Grell stuttered for a moment- but not before Alois was true on his word and was actually crawling into the back part of the van.

"I'm not qualified for this!" Grell screamed jumping over and grabbing the wheel just as the van started to swerve into the other lane.

~Much Later~

"You're a bully." Claude whined holding an icepack to his eye. Alois scoffed.

"Says the dick who was just using me to get to Ciel."

Claude shrugged. Couldn't deny that. The five of them were at Claude's penthouse in Vegas. It was the closest and Claude had scared the living hell out of his housekeeper who decided that Claude wasn't coming back anytime soon and decided to live in his apartment.

Good news? The cat lived. Bad news? Everything spider had been replaced with cheap flower print and his 'pets' were so elegantly chucked from the window. Apparently the housekeeper had some severe arachnophobia…

Claude now sat on the part of the couch that was half bed- Ciel was rifling through the fridge which had been replaced with actual food some time ago. Grell? He was swimming… Sebastian was sitting on the other side of the long couch- with the cat. Alois sat at his long bar a spread of multicolored nail polish around him. The sun pooled into his pent, warm summer light heated the room to an amazing bathing thick heat. Alois was painting his black nails with a glinting thick purple. Using creative nail tape to pull back the streak of gold underneath when it was dry.

Ciel clattered a bunch of veggies on the bar. Claude rose an eyebrow.

"What are you doing?" He asked him, Ciel was sorting the veggies.

"Making a salad. I'm fucking starving. Because I apparently haven't eaten in nine months." He snapped shuffling through the drawers finding a knife.

"What are we even doing here?" Sebastian asked setting Sebastian II on the ground. "Shouldn't we be worried about the bounty? The demons? The curse?" Claude pulled back the icepack from his bruised face.

"We're taking a break. Chill the hell out." Claude said. "Take a day, enjoy the summer. Please. At least Grell is doing something right." Sebastian rolled his eyes at him.

"So the world is slowly going topsy-turvy and you want to take a day to relax?" Sebastian scoffed. Claude leaned forward.

"Damn right I do. We just got back from the deepest pit of hell. It's summer, and they don't know we're back and you're damn fucking straight I'm going to take the day to enjoy the summer. It's not every day you go from winter to summer in a matter of four hours."

"We don't know if they know we're back or not!" Sebastian retaliated.

"What better reason to take a day?" Claude snapped. Ciel nodded raising his hand in agreement- Alois too rose his hand.

"I agree with Claude." Alois said setting down his fingers to dry. Grell was watching from outside. The sliding door left open to let in the warm air he was cupping his hands around the glass to peer in. Seeing him in a pair of red trunks and dripping red hair was really odd.

"I agree with that statement!" Grell called from the balcony, the group shot him a glare- Ciel was playfully sucking on the silver tipped fork that loomed over his salad as he dressed it with raspberry flavored oil. Or- rather just a raspberry salad dressing. Ciel raised his hand and pointed to Grell.

"Grell make room I'm going to join you in that aspect." He said. Alois raised his nails to blow on them.

"Maybe just dip my feet. Don't want to ruin this perfect paint job." Alois said carefully capping the nail polishes. He went out to the balcony- lying on a long seated lounging beach chair. Careful slipping his sunglasses over his face. Claude threw a thumb back to the smaller group behind him.

"See they get it. Not so uptight." Claude said with a half sharp toothed grinned. Sebastian sank his face hand.

"You guys are going to get killed." He moaned shooting up his head. "Maybe I wouldn't be so uptight if the bounty wasn't on me." He snapped. Claude shrugged leaning back into his now flower throw pillows and black cushioned couch.

"Sebastian." He said. "Take a moment to realize that no one wants a party pooper. Besides it's just one day. Tomorrow we will go to hell on earth and back if it makes you happy. But today?" He said reaching over to slip on his sunglasses. "Today is ours. So shove it." Sebastian gaped his mouth a bit.

"Fine." He retorted. "But I want to plan the next few steps of how the hell this is all going to sort out. Where is your office?"

Claude un-moving- lifted up his hand and pointed to the room next to the kitchen.

"And don't come out until you have thoroughly removed the stick up your ass." Claude snapped. Ciel chuckled- taking a bite of his salad he walked out to join Alois and Grell on the balcony. Sebastian gave an angry sigh before storming off into the small office.

Claude gave a long sigh of relief. As he took in the warmth of the day. It was much nicer than Hell. That was for sure.

Claude took a moment to lift his glasses from his face. He set down the ice pack and rolled into a standing position. Leaving towards the balcony where Ciel was eating his salad neatly on the table- Grell was doing some casual back strokes and his own previous master was waiting for his nails to dry.

"Sebastian doesn't know the meaning of fun." Claude mumbled to the group before joining Ciel on the other chair that so many weeks prior Sebastian and himself had sat in when they were to search for Ciel. He found it somewhat ironic.

"He's just concerned." Ciel replied pulling back the silver fork from his mouth. He reached over- snatching Claude's glasses from his hand he slipped it on his own face. Claude didn't mind.

"He's paranoid." Claude said attempting to rub his temple. But flinching at the touch. His demonic healing was already starting to make the darkness fade but Alois did a number on him. He wondered if that was going to be a reoccurring theme. He hoped against it.

"Wouldn't you?" Ciel said before taking another bite- the most delicate sliced tomato impaled to his fork.

"I suppose." Claude shrugged setting down his arm to the glass table that managed to survive the redecorating. "But he's just taking it to an annoyingly excessive amount."

"Look at what he's in." Ciel said taking a quick bite before he spoke next. "He has a bounty on his head. His dead master shows up half demon, with the habit to uncontrollably swallow souls and to top it off we just got back from hell with one of the most powerful swords known to exist. Lucifer made the plan that we just take care of your brother- knowing full well that your brother isn't exactly just going to be a stab and go. I can only imagine what the hell Clairence is going to be like if you're like this. And what about you?"

Claude was scowling. He didn't mean too but he was.

"What about me?" Claude asked breaking his set face. Ciel shrugged.

"Look what kind of shit you've been in since you've met me. You're hungry. You're hunger grows more intense when your around me and I ate your girlfriend." Ciel said taking a bite. Claude rose an eyebrow- mostly as a last resort so he wouldn't throttle Ciel. But the conversation was supposed to be a mature one and Ciel wasn't wrong. "Accidently." He added. Claude touched his hand to his face, flinching less than last time.

"You're not wrong." Claude admitted. Ciel nodded.

"I know. And I also think that taking this day is your day of reflecting how you really feel." Ciel said taking a few more bites of his fresh chunked lettuce and spinach.

"Well since you know so much-" Claude rolled his eyes in sarcasm. "What exactly am I reflecting?"

"Loss. Claude." Ciel said looking up at him from under the sunglasses he stole. "You miss her, and a part of you thinks she's gone forever, while the other part is hoping there is a way to get her back." He pointed to Alois. "Because if I ate Alois and he's sitting right over there, then why not your Alex?" Claude nodded slowly.

"It's not nice to get into people's head." He replied his scowl returning. Ciel shrugged.

"I can't exactly help it. When I start absorbing prey I start feeling exactly what they are feeling." Ciel said taking the last bite of his salad leaving a small pool of dressing at the bottom of the small white salad bowl. Claude leaned forward slowly.

"Are you saying you're eating me?" Claude said holding back a hiss. Ciel nodded setting down his fork into the bowl.

"I'm also eating Sebastian and Alois. Not Grell though." He said glancing back to the red reaper in the pool who was diving under the cool water. "Reapers are weird. They affect me in this really weird way."

"What kind of way?" Claude said glancing to Grell. Ciel shrugged.

"I have no idea. It's kind of just taking the edge off my demonic hunger." He glanced to Claude. "Ever since he joined us I felt I suppose- less hungry? I just barely started to absorb you guys and I think Grell is a huge factor for that." He leaned close to Claude. "If you want to live we can't exactly have him run off, he might be the only thing saving you." Claude was pondering why that could be.

"Reapers are not exactly dead." He said. "But they're not exactly alive either. In between really." It clicked. "Just like you." He said eyes widening turning back to Ciel. Ciel scoffed.

"So what does that mean I'm a reaper now?"

Claude shook his head.

"I don't think so, but you are in a sense in the same realm of existence as they are. Which is probably why you're more stable, as if his energies are canceling your own. If that makes sense."

Ciel nodded glancing back to Claude.

"That does make sense." Ciel said pushing his bowl forward slightly. Claude's face had completely healed now. Ciel smirked standing up and walking to the edge of the pool.

"Hey Claude what's this?" Pointing to pool, Claude walked to Ciel leaning over the edge.

"What's wh-." He didn't get to finish as Ciel pushed the demon into his own pool. Alois scoffed.

"Come on even I saw that one coming from a mile away!" He said as Claude resurfaced shaking his head like a dog from the water. He chuckled.

"Hey Ciel you got something right-" He bounced from the pool and grabbed Ciel's arm. Yanking him into the pool. Splashing Ciel kicked up from the bottom of the shallow five foot end. Ciel couldn't help but laugh, splashing Claude with water. Grell swam over from the deeper end to join them.

"It's always fun to see laughter." He cooed Alois rolled his eyes and his lips curved into a grin as he shimmied down into the chair.

"You started it Ciel." Claude laughed swimming away into the deeper twelve foot end. Ciel laughed.

"Damn right I did and it was worth it." Ciel laughed.

~Meanwhile~

Sebastian sank his head into his folded arms. If he wasn't so damn uptight he would have joined them. But something was scratching at him, a gnawing bad feeling that he just couldn't shake. He tried, but the more he did the deeper it sank its teeth into his mind. He sank his face into his arms as he tried to pinpoint what it was.

"Ciel." He finally muttered among the scattered papers and lifted laptop that was somewhat blinking. "I'm going to lose him…" A heated tear slipped from the corner of his eye as his throat grew tight in a balled knot.

That's what it was, and that terrified Sebastian.

~To Be Continued~  
This chapter was interesting to write. Don't kill me –Laughs out Loud-


	18. Chapter 18

Ciel's Curse

Rated: M

Genre: Mystery/Drama/Action

Anime:

Black Butler- I do not own the Characters used in this story.

Written by: HellsingInsaneGirl666

Chapter: 18

Everything was moving in slow motion for Sebastian. It was dark. And despite being summer it was cold. Freezing. He couldn't tell if it was because his own blood ran that way, it might have been. He couldn't think, he couldn't breathe. Not as the blood of Ciel slapped into his skin. Luke warm droplets of crimson speckled his face and stained his hands. As he reached for his master who fell slowly to the faded green ground. Was it starting to rain? He couldn't tell, he didn't care. He couldn't move, as he froze in place.

Watching as the crimson tipped sword slide back out of Ciel. Leaving a gaping hole in his chest. Everything was muffled. As Claude seemed to have screamed something at Sebastian. But he didn't hear, his own heart beat was too loud. Not before a large arm snapped around Sebastian's neck, pulling him into a massive form behind him. It was a demon. But the massive arm started to squeeze, it takes a lot to make Sebastian pass out, but this demon was nearly reaching that pressure point.

Sebastian clawed at the arm, trying to pry a small passage of breath to his throat. He hadn't noticed he was looking up, it _was_ raining. The sky was dark as ice prickled from the sky's mouth. Ciel's lifeless body fell to the ground, dripping. Staining; the dirt into a dark crimson red. Sebastian's breaths grew hollow. All feeling vanished from him as he fell into the demon's grasp. As if all will power vanished at that very moment. Dark spots started to pool in his vision. But not before he spied Claude with a swift motion, of something dark. Something red.

But that was all he saw, before his vision went dark from the demon's grip.

-One Day Earlier-

"Tell me." Sebastian cooed from the back of the group. He gestured towards the building they were in. "Why the hell are we at Walmart?" Ciel shrugged. It was still midday, and his hair was still that darker wet color and speckled with yet to dry droplets of water.

"Claude's not the only one who's rich." Ciel mumbled. "I just don't brag about mine." Claude rose an eyebrow.

"You're rich?"

"Yes, you seem so surprised." Ciel replied a half chuckle. The blue painted walls were interweaved with shelves of chocolate and candy. Grell was in the back, piling everything he could possibly reach his hands too and dashing it into the cart.

"That still doesn't answer why we're here." Sebastian grumbled. Ciel shrugged.

"I'm hungry. Sue me." He flashed Sebastian a grin. "Actually don't, I'd win." Claude snapped him a look.

"Hey! That's my line."

Ciel chuckled.

"Yea I doubt that." He said throwing in a can of chocolate wafer filled straws. The can nearly hit Grell in the head behind him- but he managed to avoid it. Ciel pointed down the far isle.

"Alright fun stuff is over, let's go get the weapons." Ciel cooed to the group. Claude rose an eyebrow.

"Weapons?"

Ciel nodded.

"Yes weapons, if you think I'm going to go up against your twin with nothing more than the king's sword you are clearly insane." He replied walking off leaving the group behind, Grell grinned. Kicking off the cart and riding it down the aisle balancing a single foot.

"I'm with the half demon kid on this one." Grell chirped leaving the two demons in the dust, Sebastian was pinching the bridge of his nose _again_. He had started doing it so often, there was a red scab forming. Usually his demon healing would have taken care of that. However, being with Ciel, was consuming in more ways than one. Claude shook his head following to two ahead of him.

"Well this should be interesting."

Claude whispered as he left- yet again, Sebastian behind.

-Later-

It was the setting day. As the gold light washed over the town the three weren't in Vegas anymore. But they instead had ventured and found their way into a few towns away. Alex had popped in an out, creating a rather green Ciel earlier than he would've wished. Grell was exposed to Alex for the first time and rather nearly lost his head in panicked confusion. Claude had once again been possessed by her, and yet he still had no clue that was happening. The group decided best against it. Mostly for Claude's sanity, and as well as their own.

They had found themselves in another rather backroads hotel. They decided it best to stay on the down low and not buy rich five-star hotel rooms. Ciel didn't really know where they were, except that there was a graveyard nearby. He had let Alex guide them to this town. Blindly, but trusting. She had never let them down in any type of form. Ghostly form or devoured. She had always helped them, but Sebastian still couldn't get over her 'crush' that she so bluntly showed for him. Especially since she was possessing Claude's body and he far from wanted to experience another 'kiss'.

Ciel broke the odd silence.

"So who were they Sebastian? The ones who killed me?"

Sebastian froze, these were the exact words from when the two had shared a dream. He had to take a moment to shake off the shudder.

"They... were from my past." He admitted, Claude perked up and so did Grell. Ciel leaned forward, an almost glower.

"What did you do to them Sebastian? They kept saying how killing me was pay back for something you did. So. What, did you do?" Ciel's voice was cold, and serious. Nothing like as it had been for the past couple of weeks. Sebastian couldn't bear to look at his master.

"I wasn't always so noble Ciel." Sebastian was sitting on the hotel bed with his knee propped up, he lowered it to the floor as he spoke. "There was a time when I was as bad as Claude, no- I was worse. The demons that killed you fell in love with a human. A human girl which they fought over insanely. I just assumed they were playing," Sebastian shrugged, "that they were not- not actually in love. So, when the two weren't looking I made a deal with her. And consumed her in front of them. All because I found a wish she desired more than both of them."

"What was the wish?" Ciel asked, Sebastian looked away almost shamefully. "What was the wish Sebastian?" He said again, darkening his glare at the prince.

"The wish?" Sebastian closed his eyes solemnly. "It was to have a violent death. Something which would cause her to be revenged for all eternity. That was her wish, and I promised her it."

"But if you believed the two were playing- then how could you promise her something you were not sure you could promise?" Ciel said raising an eyebrow from the dark scowl of his purple hued haze.

"Like I said I was worse than Claude. I did promise her that. But in the end it was me who was played. Because she knew the true nature of the ones who loved her. And that the two really _did _love her." Sebastian said. Ciel grinned. Walking close he pulled the collar of Sebastian's shirt, pulling him close to his face.

"You weren't played. You kept your promise. I just happened to be the victim of that age old promise. You have a habit of promising revenge don't you Sebastian?" Ciel's grin widened as he let go of his collar. Shoving him down to the dark color hotel bed under him. Sebastian's jaw dropped slightly, at his previous master's reaction. Claude said nothing as he slipped into the darkened bathroom. Alois was grinning, almost as if he wanted more. Which he so deliciously did.

"_I was worse than Claude- meh-meh-meh._" Claude mocked under his breath in a hissed tone, as he made a scrunched up face of disgust. Grell broke the tension.

"Well I'm bored." Grell said standing up from the chair he so elegantly planted himself in. He pointed to the bathroom that Claude had vanished into. "And I don't know about you, but I'm not going to stick around Puss there."

Ciel couldn't hold back a small chuckle at the reapers remark.

"Heh. Puss…" He repeated the reaper. "I'm keeping that one." He said flopping on the side of Sebastian, relieving the tension between master and servant just slightly. Sebastian held back a cringe of shame as Ciel did so.

"You guys want to go out or something?" Alois grinned cutting between the mellow conversation between them. "I don't know about you, but I could go for some pizza." He added, bouncing to the motel rooms door. Ciel stood from the bed tugging on Sebastian's arm.

"Sure, that sounds good." Ciel replied pulling the tall slouching demon up with near ease. The sudden rush to his feet honestly startled Sebastian.

"What?" He asked depressingly. "You want me to come?"

"You belong to me Sebastian, don't flatter yourself." Ciel grinned. Sebastian rose an eyebrow as he was put off by the young lord's statement.

"Erm… What?" He inquired Ciel.

"What? Oh. Nothing." Ciel said intentionally to annoy the demon. Alois chuckled, Grell approached the two.

"I'll stay here, someone has to keep an eye on Puss." He said a slight tone of sadness in his voice. "Bring me back something though. Okay?" Ciel nodded to the reaper before tugging out the demon through the already open door that Alois was propping for them.

"See yea Grell!" Alois chirped shutting the door behind him as Ciel and Alois passed.

-Later-

The three had found themselves at a little café. Something along the lines of: Freddy's Pizza place. Ciel had found himself indulging on a massive Hawaiian pizza with added onions and jalapenos, topped with red pepper and tabasco sauce to boot. Alois stole a piece of Ciel's pizza- and nearly lost a hand. Mostly, Alois was wondering how the hell Ciel could handle something that spicy.

"I like spicy." Ciel groaned cramming another slice into his mouth. Sebastian was sitting quietly beside him. Making a very scrunched face as his hand cupped over his mouth, watching his previous young lord scarf something that was nearly soggy with tabasco sauce- as drips of the red liquid dribbled over the edge of the pizza.

"You used to hate it." Sebastian commented from behind his cupped mouth. Alois had avoided Ciel's pizza after quickly realizing it wasn't worth it. He stuck to his own, which was a simple one topping ham pizza. The shop was bright, as the bright red floors were still dusky under the bright light above. The fading glass had started to reflect the group, indicating the falling day.

"So let's talk about the elephant in the room." Ciel started. Taking the last bite of his pizza and setting down the crust softly on his plate.

"Which elephant?" Sebastian sarcastically added.

"Well let's start with the one we left at the motel." Ciel said interlacing his fingers together. "Alex. And Claude."

Alois leaned forward, taking a quiet bite of his pizza. Quickly swallowing it.

"We should tell him." Alois commented, pulling another slice from the large dark pizza tray separating the group across the red table.

"That's a terrible idea." Sebastian interjected. "We need too, yes. But he is not going to take kindly to having it been kept from him for so long."

"Exactly why we need to tell him sooner rather than later." Ciel said tugging his hands apart and slipping another pizza on is plate.

"Claude has been in a mood." Alois said stalling his pizza by his mouth. "Even for Claude. I should know." He finished taking other bite.

"That's probably an after effect of being possessed by Alex." Ciel replied. Lifting to take a bite of his own pizza- pausing and squinting his eyes as he set it back down to drown it in tabasco sauce.

"Probably." Sebastian agreed. "It's not like demons were meant to be possessed."

"It's not like souls were meant to rot either but look at me." Ciel interjected. Taking a massive smiling bite out of his now dripping slice of pizza. Sebastian not so subtly scooted away from the smell of the pizza. Ciel noticed- and inched closer to the demon just as torment.

"Okay, so what of this other elephant?" Alois said finishing a bite and smiling as he set down his pizza.

"Claude's brother." Ciel managed not choking on his food as he had quickly gulped to answer.

"Twin brother." Alois corrected. "Clairence." Alois snickered. "Man he even sounds worse than Claude."

"I've never met him personally, but he always seemed like a little bitch." Sebastian added quietly hiding his own snicker- as it was quickly replaced with the problem at hand. "Just because Clairence is Claude's twin brother," Sebastian started, "it doesn't mean he's going to look exactly like Claude."

"Aw yes." Ciel perked a finger up in the air. "Demons can appear on this plane existence however they desire." He shrugged. "For all we know, Clairence took on the form of a chick."

"Well- if he did, I hope it's a hotter chick than his name." Alois said scrunching his face slightly as he took the second to last slice into his hands. Suddenly the waitress who had brought the group the pizza stopped at their table and pulled out a chair. Taking a seat right next to Alois, who had frozen mid-bite at her sudden presence.

"Um… Can we help you?" Sebastian asked hovering over Ciel somewhat protectively. The waitress said nothing, and smiled. Sliding the last piece of Alois's pizza over into her hands. Taking a long and slow bite.

She had bright neon orange hair, which was short and swept to the left side of her brown eyes. Dark hair spiked in the back of her hair style- which was pinned back with a silver studded hair band. Her dark sharp eyebrows framed her perfect almond shaped eyes. She had a silver hoop lip piercing on the right side of her full lips. Her skin was sun kissed and she had a long slender neck, and a sharp arrowed jaw line. On her shoulder was an odd looking tattoo of what could only be a sigil, one where a start weaved between an elusive lesser known phi symbol, underneath a crescent space inside which spelled out a series of letters. Something that Alois couldn't quite make out.

"No seriously." Alois added. She was wearing a black apron. As she cradled the pizza up to her mouth to take another bite. Her appearance was making Sebastian very uncomfortable, in the sense that the mortal plane he was inhabiting was suddenly making him remember the mortal sin of lust.

Sebastian suddenly spied the tattoo that Alois found himself trying to make out even more so. She smirked, locking eyes with Sebastian.

"Can I take a guess?" Ciel said coldly locking his gaze onto the girl- whom was still locking her own gaze to Sebastian.

"Sorry, but I couldn't help but overhear." She said finally, finishing her piece. Her voice had an accent to it, making it clear she was more from the east than the west.

"Clairence." Ciel said finally. She smirked- the corners of her lips twitching slightly.

"Hi." She snickered, her black nails slipping another piece of pizza into her mouth- her lips parting slightly as her tongue flickered seductively out- it was nearly as long as Claude's. As she scooped up a ham topping from the slice. Sebastian had to break his gaze, as a sharp red tinge fluttered to his cheeks. Sebastian suddenly found himself having to cross his legs to keep his embarrassment from Ciel.

Ciel noticed Sebastian's sudden onset change.

"Please stop enticing my demon." Ciel snapped at her. As he was now being the protective one over Sebastian. "He's mine."

Clairence grinned, shoving a bite into her mouth, pulling back the long strand of melted cheese from her lips. Her long slender finger spindling around the cheese. She slipped it into her mouth after finishing the bite of pizza. Pausing to suck off the cheese from her finger as she pulled it out slow, she shrugged.

"Is that so?" She challenged.

"Why are you here?" Alois snapped. She held up a finger to him.

"Well," she started, "I overheard someone talking about me, and then I turn to see it's bloody Sebastian freaking Michaelis. And to top that off, my lovely dear- it's nothing more but his master, you know-" she picked up her fingers waving in a flamboyant direction, "the one that is supposed to be _dead_?" She widen her eyes briefly at the word 'dead'. "And then- I turn to see my lovely brothers little master that he had constantly bitched about; walking around _with _them." She paused suddenly running her fingers that had just been in her mouth through Alois's black hair. "-By the way," she cooed, "love your hair."

Alois flinched- smacking away her hand. She chuckled, taking another bite of the pizza.

"Oh and Ciel." She started.

"You do not speak to him." Sebastian snapped. Clairence ignored him.

"Love the new eye color."

"Love the hair." Ciel replied coldly, protectively clutching onto Sebastian's shirt under the table, Sebastian's hand dropped to Ciel's. Not sure why it was all but Sebastian's one desire to hold Ciel close to him- or at least part of Ciel. Ciel's hand spidered into Sebastian's, interlacing with his.

"Oh thank you, I find it very flattering myself." She snickered, pointing to Sebastian and Ciel. "You two are so cute together. How you are both trying to protect each other from me." She shrugged. "Please." She held up the last bite of the cheese portion of the pizza. "I don't bite." She paused with her jaw slightly dropped. "Much…"

~To Be Continued~  
Sorry for the wait for this chapter, it was a series of things.  
First I got writers blocked, and then in the middle of that I moved cross country, which of course took a few months to get that sorted out. Finally moved- Still working on getting settled in.  
So yea, lots of things.  
Anyhow, my sincerest apologies for the wait.


	19. Chapter 19

Ciel's Curse

Rated: M

Genre: Mystery/Drama/Action

Anime:

Black Butler- I do not own the Characters used in this story.

Written by: HellsingInsaneGirl666

Chapter: 19

"Your brother is a real keeper." Ciel grouched.

Claude was sitting on the bed, face in hands cupping his hidden horrified expression- although severely failing as his eyes were an open book. Sebastian was sitting on a chair across from Claude, Ciel standing next to he and Alois lying on the bed behind Claude… While Grell stood in the corner, silently depressed that he didn't get any pizza.

"Where's the sword?" Sebastian's voice weak- but managed cut in, unable to lift his head from his own hands which rested on his temples. Alois sat up behind Claude patting the bed.

"It's here." He cooed, struggling trying to keep an uplifted face. "And might I add your brother took on the form of a hot chick? It was very confusing."

"And unpleasant" Ciel added. "For Sebastian especially."

"Yea, that sounds like him." Claude hissed. He pause. "Wait-? Does that mean you were hitting on my brother Sebastian?"

"No. But he was hitting on pretty much everyone." Alois cooed flopping back down onto the mattress. "-And he somehow managed to make pizza sexual." He shuddered trying to wipe the image from his mind.

"My- I'm suddenly glad I missed out." Grell mumbled from the corner of the fading light's room.

"More to the point he wants us to meet him-"  
"No." Claude snapped. "That's a trap if I've ever seen one- more so, I know my brother."

"…In the graveyard." Ciel finished despite having Claude interrupt him.

"What does he want?" Grell asked slipping into the group's field of view.

"A trade."

"A bad one." Sebastian replied cutting off Ciel. "He wants Ciel, and in turn he said he would give us what we need."

"Did he mention what that could possibly be?" Claude inquired, darkness in his voice.

"The only thing we need-," Ciel said, "is to break the curse. But it seems, by the way he was acting he didn't even know I was alive until today; so I have no idea what he is thinking. Or what he knows."

"It was only a few hours for us." Grell cut in. "But months for them, a lot could happen in that time and there is no telling what he knows. Or what he is proposing."

"My brother put a hit out on Sebastian." Claude reminded the group. "If anything it's a trap for both of them- Sebastian _and _Ciel."  
"And if I know what I'm good for it's being kidnapped. Something that is all too annoying to deal within this day in age."

Sebastian gave a partial chuckle to his previous master's- to his master's statement. He couldn't deny it even if he tried.

"I don't think he wants to kidnap you Ciel." Claude cut in bluntly. "I think he wants to _kill_ you."

"Yes that thought _has_ crossed my mind." He snapped.

"This is a by the book trap- and I think we better know what the hell we are doing before we willingly walk into it." The red reaper interjected moving between the two demons, sitting on the bed post. Alois sat up, crawling towards the reaper, Grell tensed as he inched up by him setting his hand on the reapers thigh.

"Grell is right." He said. Grell scooched backwards on the post- but he was suddenly trapped by Alios's presence and his elbow that slipped between the reapers legs- resting on the post. Sebastian rose a silent eyebrow at Alois. Claude shrugged at the interaction- Ciel rubbed his temples.

"We need to get rid of him." Ciel finally said cutting in. "Just get him out of the picture. His presence here is making things much more complicated than they need to be."

Claude shot a look to Ciel.

"I cannot argue that. He knows we're here now- more so- he knows where we are. He could be a problem, all he would have to do is whisper Ciel's name, or Sebastian's for that matter and all of Hell would be coming in our direction. Thinking one way or the next to break Ciel's curse- ending up making things much worse than they possibly already are."

"As much as I hate to agree with my shitty butler- Claude's right." Alois added adjusting his head on Grell's lap.

"But how are we going to get rid of him?" Grell asked- giving into the black haired Alois's odd position. Sebastian stood from the chair he was sitting in to gather his thoughts.

"We go to the graveyard like he wants." Ciel cut in- squinting his eyes pinching the bridge of his nose. Sebastian threw his hands up in protest.

"That's a terrible idea!" Sebastian interpolated. Claude flicked his hands.

"Actually it might not be." Claude said calmly. Alois shifted on Grell.

"Ciel's right. This might be our only chance to get close enough to him to get rid of him. It's dangerous but he doesn't know that we have the sword. That's our element of surprise." Alois said. Grell rose a finger.

"What about his element? Do you really think he is going to show up alone? They never show up alone, it's like the biggest cliché in history. _Come alone,_" Grell said in a grunty voice mimicking an unknown character, "_sure but only if you do. _And then they both show up with like an army of back up. Come on."

"Yea I know." Ciel commented moving towards Sebasitan's old seat. "But we can't just sit here twiddling our thumbs while he gathers more members to come track us down and more so- kill us all."

"Would it be better if Ciel and I were the only ones killed?" Sebastian sarcastically added.

"_Ideally_, no one would be killed." Claude snapped.

"Be reasonable." Alois said with that cold smooth tone of his. "Somebody's not walking out of this."

"So, who is going to that graveyard?" Ciel said coldly. "I am, I have too. Sebastian is too. But anyone else that desires to go is putting their life on the line. Whoever goes, as Alois said… might not come back."

"I'll stay." Grell said. "Someone needs to be here for those who do make it back.

"You sure that's all it is reaper?" Claude snided. Grell pushed Alois off sliding off the bed post and turning his back to the group.

"Yes. It really is, demon."

"Well, I'm going." Claude said. "I can't have the demon I hunted down for years slip from my fingers- again."

"Really Claude?" Alois whispered. "Years?"

"Years."

"Wow you really have a candle burning for Sebastian don't you? Why don't you two just kiss and get together already?"

Sebastian turned away from the group, hiding the expression that _had_ already happened between them, even if it was just Alex possessing Claude…

"What about you Alois?" Ciel cooed hiding his own snicker at his comment.

"Of course I'm coming, but consider me the backup that attacks from the bushes. I will lag behind, keeping watch and I will attack when it is needed most." Alois's hand was flamboyant as he spoke.

"Then you take the sword. It wouldn't be wise to show up with our element of surprise in hand would it?" Ciel replied, Alois flickered a smile on his lips.

"Should I take an umbrella as well?" He sneered. "I heard it's supposed to rain tonight." He added.

"Oh that's just perfect." Claude sarcastically replied. "I swear things couldn't get more ironic."

"Sure they could." Alois chuckled. "One of us could be working for your brother undercover."

"That's not funny Alois." Claude snapped.

"I'm not laughing Claude."

"See, now I'm paranoid. Look. Just stop. Let's just go. The moon is rising, let's not waste any more time." Ciel snapped moving towards the door snatching his butler's hand on the way towards it. Claude stood from the bed, turning to Alois.

"Lag behind, and don't you _dare_ lose the sword."

"Please Claude, I'm much more responsible now." Alois snickered.

"Sure, and that's why you're hitting on the reaper." Claude lashed. Alois grinned.

"Partially." Alois replied, "I won't forget the sword." He added, Claude rose a judgmental eyebrow and moved to follow Ciel and Sebastian out the door. He paused.

"I'm not one to trust. But Alois?" He called turning his face back to the black haired boy on the bed. "I'm trusting you."

"I'm flattered." Alois clicked shooing him out. "Don't get killed." He added as the door shut behind him. Claude gave a small smile as he caught up with Ciel and Sebastian. Sebastian had a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach, and Ciel felt cold. As if something was missing- he couldn't figure out what it was or could be however.

"You were hitting on me?" Grell whimpered back in the room with Alois. Alois smiled turning back to the reaper.

"Why? You didn't like it?" Alois grinned. Grell shrugged. "I was tired and cold, you were there." Alois said coldly turning away. Grell glanced away.

"Oh."

"Grell? Promise me you will be here when we get back. _All _of us. I can't let them die…" He was going to add something more but his words faded out, as he looked down at his thumbs. He gave a weak smile, "-any of them…"

Grell moved towards Alois.

"You guys are hard to kill." Grell said quietly and encouragingly. "Just when I think one of you is going to stay dead you find a way back. Just look at Ciel," he grew quiet, "just look at yourself."

Alois gave a shy smile, as he pushed himself off the bed and moved to lift the mattress, revealing that shine of red silk…

"They're my family Grell. In more ways than one. They're my lovers, they're my bickering brothers, I want to kill them but I cannot let them die." Alois said in a horse whisper- unable to stop a tear from rolling down his cheek. "I _need _them."

"You will all make it out of this." Grell cooed kneeling by Alois's side. "They're stronger than they give themselves credit for." Grell's hands found the black hair boy's shoulders, pulling him close to his chest- pulling his hands back from the cool satin that enveloped the sword. The reaper's lips pressed into his hair.

"I'll be here for you when you return." Grell said softly letting him go. Alois's hand returned to the cold sword, clutching it.

"I know." Alois said wiping away the tear and gritting his teeth. I have to go.

"Wait a bit longer." Grell said. "You don't want to risk getting followed. Trust me."

"Fine." Alois said. "I'll wait a bit longer."

"And pull yourself together." Grell added vanishing into the motel's bathroom.

"Fine."

~Ciel, Sebastian, and Claude~

"I guess we're here first?" Ciel whispered, his body tense as he looked around the many tall head stones that poked out of the ground of the graveyard. The yard was shadowed with massive pines that made it much darker than the night was already allowing it to be. The stars were hidden as dark storm clouds billowed high above the group, Claude- the tensest as he so desperately wanted his hand to be wrapped around some sort of weapon, but was unable to find any. Sebastian was shadowing Ciel, ready to jump at any given sound. As the air grew colder within the yard.

"Brother." Clairence's voice cut the tension, making it worse. His female body dressed in a black leather jacket and matching color bellbottom jeans.

"You look different out of that waitress outfit." Ciel sneered not letting Claude answer.

"Much." Clairence walked towards the group, stopping has his hand found a tall weeping angel to caress. "You know. Ciel. Didn't you have a lovely stone just like this one for your grave?"

"No." Ciel answered taciturnly, moving across from him. "Mine was much better." Clairence pursed his female lips.

"Hm." He said, his spindling hands turning into a single forefinger pushing on the stone angel. Stone cracking as Clairence pushed his hand slightly into it- the stone tumbling off its perch. Breaking into shards on the bitter ground. "So it was."

"Brother was that really necessary?" Claude growled stepping forward. "We all know you're a demon, and there is no need to impress anybody-"

"-Oh but there is." Clairence sneered. "There is very much so someone I need to impress."

"Who." Claude snapped stepping forward.

"Why, you. Brother." Clairence chirped in a forced high pitched voice. "So glad you showed up to watch this."

"Watch what? Clairence." Claude challenged.

"This." The orange haired form lifted her fingers, snapping them. From the shadows came two others. Not people- or demons that Sebastian recognized… right away. It dawned on Sebastian who they were. Suddenly tucking Ciel behind him as he stepped forward protectively.

"I want you to watch as we kill your precious Sebastian and Ciel. Once at for all." Clairence gestured to the two men behind him. "Oh, how rude of me. May I introduce?"

"Cierpiec," he gestured to the taller of the demons on his right, "and Misellus." Clairence smiled. "But- oh, that's right you've already met. Haven't you Sebastian?"

"More than just Sebastian." Ciel said pushing through them, he would recognize the last faces he saw before he was pushed off that ledge all that time ago. "Where's your friend?"

"Oh him?" Cierpiec grinned shrugging an arm into the air. "Did you forget an introduction?" He asked Clairence.

"Oh- I did." Clairence sneered. "Forgive me." He suddenly gestured to Sebastian, Sebastian was confused for a moment, before a massive pair of arms suddenly snatched his neck from behind. "And behind you we have Etah."

Cierpiec and Misellus suddenly darted towards the group. Claude dodged them- but Sebastian continued to struggle against the brute Etah that held him in place.

"I knew we should have let the brat soak another hour. This time we'll make sure he's dead. No worries little demon." Etah whispered into Sebastian's ear.

"Sebastia-!" Ciel called out- drops had begun to fall from the sky. The tops of the headstones damping in color- darker than the shadows that cloaked the yard. His words were cut off- as a long silver sword was suddenly pierced through his back- blood spurting from the young master's mouth. It was Clairence- he had snuck up on Ciel during the commotion.

"Ciel!" Claude screamed, he could see Sebastian go limp in Etah's arms, there was a sudden turn as Sebastian thudded to the ground. Another name was called out in the middle of the rain- the commotion.

"Claude!" It was Alois's voice. Claude turned to see Alois jumping over a large headstone- in full sprint. "Catch!" There was a sudden color of glinting black and red that flew through the air. Claude kicked off the ground, knowing full well what Alois had just thrown him. Claude snatched it from the air, kicking off a nearby stone before his feet hit the soft wet ground he contorted his body. Twisting as he moved back towards his brother. Whom- was gloating and didn't see that Claude was above him.

He landed.

Plunging the sword deep through the back of his twin brother. A black glowing energy radiated from the wound. Clairence was still. As he stood over the body of Ciel his hands slowly tremored to where the blade pierced the heart of his chest. Claude pushed the king's blade deeper into his chest- black blood dripped out the side of his mouth- it was paralyzing. As he found himself slumping back into the stiff wet body of Claude's chest. Slipping down the sword as it cut upwards slicing him like butter.

Claude glided up to his brother's ear, a sharp tooth grin upon his lips.

"Watch this…" He growled darkly into Clairence's ear. Suddenly ripping the sword all the way through- dropping him to the ground in a near two pieces. The king's sword did an odd thing: as black steam hissed from the inky black wound, and it almost looked like Clairence was… melting?

"Claude!" Alois screamed, snapping him out of his bizarre trance. He turned to see that Misellus was looming close to Alois, not before Claude pulled the sword and stabbed Etah that was trying to sneak up behind him.

"And this time I'll make sure the brat stays dead." Claude hissed quickly. As the sword started to make the wound bubble black ink and steam. He ripped out the sword. "Yea. I heard that." Claude said kicking Etah to the cemetery's muddy ground as he jumped to Alois. Cierpiec seemed to have vanished the moment Clairence dropped from the battle.

"Misellus!" Alois shouted- suddenly making the demon pause for a moment- a moment just long enough he didn't see that Claude had emerged from behind. Alois moved close to Misellus, avoiding the blade that pierced through him. "You know your name is pathetic right?" Alois sneered darkly to him. Kicking him further onto the blade- Claude ripping the sword out just as he did with Clairence.

There was a silence as he dropped to the ground. Alois and Claude looked at each other, the rain still coming down on top of them, there was now almost billowing black smoke coming from the bodies that were killed by the sword. The rain hissing as it touched their scorched bodies.

Alois darted pass Claude, ignoring the bodies- dashing towards Ciel. A large pool of blood seeped around him now. Ciel's eye's bled, nearly covering his entire face in trails of blood. And all color was drained from him.

"Ciel?" Alois whispered trembling, but Ciel was unmoving. Claude loomed behind him, setting down the sword by his side.

"Alois, I have Ciel. Go check on Sebastian."

Alois nodded, shifting his shaking hands to his mouth silently. He rose to his feet, moving towards Sebastian.

Claude waited for Alois to be out of ear shot as he looked at the shredded body of Ciel Phantomhive. He knelt by Ciel's corpse and scooped him up. The head of Sebastian's master draped over Claude's arm.

Claude gave a weak smile.

"I wonder..." Claude whispered to Ciel, "when you're going to wake up..."

-To Be Continued-

A lot happened between this chapter and the last via real life: I moved again and traveling again.


	20. Chapter 20

Ciel's Curse

Rated: M

Genre: Mystery/Drama/Action

Anime:

Black Butler- I do not own the Characters used in this story.

Written by: HellsingInsaneGirl666

Chapter: 20

The air was thick.

It was dark.

Sebastian's fingers twitched, working through how all his limbs worked in his human form. He could feel the tug of his elbow, wanting to move it up from his chest and touch his still throbbing neck. His senses were slowly writhing back to him.

Sound was dull, but even so the demon prince could vaguely make out what seemed to be voices in the room with him. Although, its muffled sound could easily mimic that of over hearing someone speak through a wall. One which who's ear is pressed up against it.

No. It was in the same place as he. That much he could tell. Despite the muffled sound of it. Sebastian took a sharp- pained breath. It sliced down his bruised throat. Even demonic healing didn't do an attack of pain justice, besides with Ciel consuming his power…

_Ciel!_

Sebastian lolled his head slowly back, there was a gurgled clicking sound. His throat. Pooled demon blood rested beneath the surface of the skin of his human form. His throat was crushed. Any normal human would have been long passed dead. Even though his eyes were shut, in his mind they were wide open. Replaying the last thing he saw in twisted perception- over and over. Exaggerating the memory to the harshest degree. His mouth twitched open.

"Ci-…Ciel" His voice was silent- gurgled. His mouth sputtered with a long since cold coagulated slime. Tasteless, but Sebastian knew what it was- his own blood.

He heard something, he couldn't make out words exactly, but he suddenly felt as if he was being hovered by… one- no. Two people. One tall, this much he could tell. Claude perhaps? The other, shorter, but not by much, probably Alois or Grell. It was hard to tell, as he couldn't yet open his eyes.

Hard.

It was unruly stiff underneath him. Not at all comfortable- harder than that sickening motel bed. He felt something thin and soft just resting under. Perhaps a sheet? A makeshift bed? Where was he? How long had it been? The wound was still dilapidating - it must still be fresh from the battle. However long he was out, it was still relatively close to when the battled occurred… The fight. Ciel? Sebastian's body twitched at the thought, the memory. His neck felt cold- it felt sour, broken. _It was _broken, but the pain stunned him. Rippling out as he inched it- trying to move…

"Don't." A voice said, one that he was finally able to make out. Just words, who did it belong too? Sebastian couldn't tell yet. Sebastian's hands managed to regain some feeling and twitch towards his neck, the cold tips grazing over broken skin. He recoiled at his own subtle touch. Black and blue. He could sense that was the new color of his neck.

Dry crusted flakes lined a long horizontal gash, his fingers shyly traced it- hardly touching. Did someone really lacerate his throat?

"Sebastian."

It was Claude.

"Don't move Sebastian." A cold pair of hands suddenly appeared over his own, pulling them away from his neck. Delicately placing them back at his sides.

"It'll scar." Another voice said- Sebastian recognized it immediately.

"Under-taker…?" Sebastian managed, flickering his eyes open. But still it was dark, his vision cloudy. As if his demonic blood was struggling to resume passage to his head. Another hand appeared, and slipped close to his eyes; gesturing them shut.

"Sebastian, you are not in any shape to move." Undertaker said, his voice was somewhat frigid. Sebastian wasn't sure why, what had happened. The unknowing of everything bothered him.

"Claude…" Sebastian managed, he felt a quick gust of movement.

"Sebastian-," he replied, resting a hand on Sebastian's shoulder, "I know you must be confused. It's been three days since the encounter with my brother."

"Three-?" Sebastian took that in for a moment. _But then...? What of Ciel?_ Sebastian's thoughts were all in but one place. Of course he wondered about his neck, about Undertaker-

"Yes." Claude cut into the prince's thoughts. "Three days… We're at Alois's estate. It was the closest, safest. Undertaker is here to tend to your wounds. You are strong Sebastian. You managed to stay despite everything. Long enough to get Undertaker here-…"

"Ciel?" Sebastian choked. "What of him?"

There was a pause of silence. Even with his eyes closed he could feel a sudden tension in the room, maybe even a cautionary glance to Undertaker. There was a sharp pin on his neck. Sebastian flinched as what he immediately could tell to be a needle and thread. From what he could tell- the needle was curved. And it wove throughout his skin. Sebastian loathed the fact that he flinched. Mundane pain was new to him…

"He…" Claude finally managed- his voice was low and hoarse. "Hasn't woken yet."

"W—" Sebastian started, there was a finger to his lips, a long spindly one.

"Do not speak Sebastian, not while I stitch your wounds." Undertaker said. Claude squeezed Sebastian's shoulder.

"Sebastian we all decided it would be best if you didn't see him in your current condition. _He isn't here_." Claude said, his words pierced Sebastian's mind.

_Then where the hell is he?! _

Sebastian grew tense, but then abruptly was overtaken by a heavy weight on his mind. It felt similar- no: This feeling _was_ the same. That inferno he was felt so deeply once before. And what seems so long ago since he first felt it… But this was so much more immense. Sebastian lost conciseness almost instantaneously…

_"Sebastian you're falling. Falling inside yourself. Deeper and deeper." _

Claude looked at Undertaker, walking around Sebastian that lied upon the billiard's table. A long black sheet covered the table that Sebastian now rested upon. Alois ambled in, clicking the door softly shut behind him.

"Is he awake?" Alois whispered, walking around the purple cushioned chairs that scattered the billiards room.

"No. But he was." Claude answered letting go of Sebastian's shoulder, Sebastian was still wearing his dark T-shirt and pants. It was too risky to change him. Alois too was in a simple purple shirt, black pant and long black coat.

"What did you tell him about…?"

Claude pushed his finger to his lips. Pointing to Sebastian whom lied unconscious on the table. Undertaker wore his own long coat, his was dusk grey with dark clothes underneath. His long fingers etched into the flesh of Sebastian's long gashed throat.

"Okay, fair enough. So how did his throat get cut again?" Alois asked shifting around to the side of Claude. Alois's arms were crossed as he did so.

"The demon that was holding him threw him to the ground. He grew a demonic talon and slit his throat as he fell..." Claude shrugged. "I guess he just wanted to make sure that it would take longer for him to recover," he paused, "if at all."

"Is it even possible to kill a demon with just physical coerce?" Alois asked raising an eyebrow. Alois's own purple eyes tinged a glow of light. Alois touched his forehead slightly pained.

"Through demonic means, yes. As in a demon can kill another if done correctly." Claude moved his attention to Alois's actions. "How are you doing?"

"Ciel's current state is taking a much larger toll on me than I realized Claude; if I am being honest." Alois whispered, swaying slightly. He shook his head and rolled his shoulders. "Regardless, I should be fine for a little while longer."

Undertaker sauntered his eyes at Alois's statement.

"Yes." He cut in. "In truth it won't be long before you start deteriorating…"

"What do you mean by that?" Claude interjected.

"To put simply- think of it in the terms as a computer. Ciel was the power cord, and Alois was just unplugged from his other half. In a sense, Alois is just running on battery power right now. And if Ciel doesn't recover soon, well…" Undertaker gave a dark chuckle, returning to Sebastian's wound.

"Well what?" Claude pried. Undertaker smiled an unnerving curve of his pale lips.

"He'll die. Disappear. For good."

"Yea and how do you know that?" Alois demanded touching the side of his temple- glancing away.

"I know. It's my business to know souls Mr. Alois." He averred bluntly. "And I know that yours is crumbling. Without Ciel, your soul is but an hourglass. And your sands are running out."

Alois said nothing as he turned to leave. Rushing around the table and out the large rounded door, the stones of the billiard room looked as an interior of a small castle. Claude ignored Undertaker and went after Alois.

Catching up to him in the large area just under the staircase that Alois threw Claude over when they first arrived there. Alois was standing next to the gargoyle, leaning on it as he held his now excruciating pounding head.

"Truthfully Alois. How are you doing?" Claude managed. Alois laughed.

"Why do you care Claude? You certainly never did when you were my butler."

"Alois." Claude said, a sort of rare tenderness in his voice. He stepped forward. Reaching out, he touched Alois's shoulder. "That was a long time ago. And besides, the nice one?" He gestured back to the room Sebastian was in. Is currently unconscious right now." He jested. When his hand touched Alois's shoulder it was _freezing_. Colder than his own demonic hand. Undertaker was right, Alois was dying.

"I hate that we have to lie to him Claude." Alois whispered, his voice stifled as he tried to hold back tears. He took a long fragmented breath and pushed himself from the sculpture. Claude pulled his hand away from him as he did so. Alois went to the grand staircase, resting his hand on the railing.

"I know. But it's for the best. We cannot have Sebastian go into shock again. Last time he did he hid for 127 years out in the woods…" Claude paused, "apparently…" He added shaking his head. "Sebastian has the demonic form of PTSD and the last thing he needs is the true nature of the state of Ciel, and much less to see him. I'm not sure what something like that would do to him. As strong as he is, that in itself may be just enough to kill him."

Alois nodded, moving up the stairs.

"I'm going to see him." Alois said, Claude bit his lip, glancing away.

"Are you sure that is wise? The closer you are, the faster you are consumed."

"I'm on independent power now, or did you not hear Undertaker? Claude. If I am dying, then I have to see him. I'm not going to cower down here where it's warm and toasty just to make my last moments a bit comfier."

"Hell, Alois, you make it sound like you're going to die in a couple of minutes!" Claude managed.

"I might Claude. I mean Undertaker was right. My soul is crumbling- I can feel my own life slipping from my hands, like sand through my fingers. And I can't stop it."

"When did you start feeling like this?" Claude's voice hollow and his eyes wrinkled - like hell was he going to let even a single drop of tear escape him. He doesn't cry. Not him. That status was reserved for the all too sensitive Sebastian whom was in the other room.

"The moment Ciel was impaled. Something was cut. I felt it. Like a kind of '_Snap_'." Alois turned making his way up the stairs, Claude quickly turned to follow Alois. Catching up with him.

"I felt it too Alois." Claude whispered to him, Alois proceeded through the dark hallways to reach another set of stairs.

"Yes. And I'm certain that all who are affected by Ciel felt it as well. Even if it does affect those closest first." Alois paused on the second level platform of the stairwell that was in the back of the hallway. Claude stopped at his side. "Claude, if Ciel dies…"

"I know." Claude said. "But he won't"

"How can you be sure?" Alois snapped. "You seemed so sure at the graveyard and you still have that clarity now. How do you know?"

"Something that Ciel is." Claude said, turning to continue the path up the stairs to where Ciel was being secretly held.

"And what could have that possibly be?"

"Ciel is half demon."

"Yes, so that entails what exactly?" Alois asked following Claude of the stairs.

"So-," Claude started, "his demon half would heal his wounds, as ours do over a given period of time (usually a shorter one). If Ciel did die, it would only be his human half. His demon half would remain. Now if it's sustained enough to hold Ciel in once piece or not—that I do not know."

"But what you just said contradicted your previous statement. You said he wouldn't die, but then you said that you weren't sure if his demon half would sustain him."

"Indeed I said that Alois." He hesitated. "But I never said if that happened that he would die. Truthfully, I believe if such thing were to happen, he just…" Claude took a shallow breath, managing to the top step of the staircase finally. The hallway before them was long, and they both had one last staircase to go before they reached the floor Ciel was on.

"He just what Claude?" Alois pried.

"-wouldn't wake up." Claude whispered. Finishing his thought, "and if that happens, I believe that you yourself would vanish as well, and the curse would begin to 'fester' as Ciel described at one point."

"The curse." Alois faltered over the word. He gave a small 'hmph' as they continued down the hall. "A funny word. Curse. How does one become cursed in the way that Ciel did? Was it all because he died?"

"No Alois." Claude stated. "It's because he _didn't_. Ciel's soul never left him, or so that's what Undertaker told me yesterday. When he died he held on. His soul latched into his bodies corpse. Twisting and writhing. Becoming this 'thing'. A demon. A self-born demon. But… the soul was interrupted, getting caught in the middle. Becoming this sort of in-between, an entity that consumed souls regardless of what it belonged too. IE his demon half. A demon that is also fragmented human. A being that was never meant to exist…" Claude paused to catch his breath as the two started up the last flight of stairs. "The curse, deprives from the seal that connects both Sebastian and Ciel. The contract they made. It was _because_ Ciel held on with such strength it was as if he was still alive. And the contract was simply waiting for Sebastian to carry out Ciel's revenge…"

"But he never did…" Alois interrupted ascending the stone steps of his estate.

"No." Claude affirmed. "He didn't. And because he didn't the contract began to fester like an infected wound. Ciel by himself would not have been able to spread the curse so to speak, if he was never bound. Although- if he was never bound he would have never become this thing."

"No Claude that's not right."

"How do you mean?" Claude rose an eyebrow.

"If Ciel was never bound, he would have been killed when the cult took him." Alois said quietly. "If he was never bound, he wouldn't have been killed by Cierpiec and Misellus and…. Wait was Etah even in the picture?" Alois shook his head. "Er- never mind, the point is- is that Ciel would have been killed long before those demons had a chance to."

"I see your point." Claude said as the two reached the attic's door. Alois took a breath and opened it. Turning its black handle and creeping it open. The attic was cold and stale. High beams formed triangles up where the roof was being held in place. Dusty chairs and small tables lined the sides. Moving into the darkness, Alois didn't have a problem with seeing; of course neither did Claude.

"But because he was bound…" Alois whispered, moving to a tall bookcase in the back of a tall wall. Alois's fingers traced up and through the books. Finding an Edgar Allen Poe book _The Raven _and sliding out the gothic cover. A mechanism clicked and the bookcase groaned, pushing itself out of the wall and sliding to the right side of it.

"The curse rooted into hell itself. Spreading like an infection. Demons are the cells and Ciel was the infection. The contract gave Ciel his power. It was the contract itself that gave Ciel… what he is, this- Ciel's Curse."

The bookcase moved to reveal a long single bed in the center of the secret empty room that lied behind the bookcase. Alois waited for Claude to move next to him, before he turned and pulled a small lever on the opposite side of the wall that began to move the bookcase back into place.

Alois approached the long red, sheeted bed. There which lied Ciel Phantomhive in the center of it. His eyes closed, but his left eye bleeding- bloody tears…

"Sebastian is crying." Claude whispered as he moved towards the bed. Alois walked around to the opposite side of the bed. Leaning over him.

"Yea." His words were that of nihility, as his hands sauntered to Ciel's stone like skin. Cold, stiff and colorless. Like a marble figurine. "He is." Alois closed his eyes, "I can feel that he is."

Claude nodded slowly, looking down to the still massive hole that pierced Ciel's heart. Ciel's blood was a hushed velvet, and his heart was still. The room was silent and Claude took a sharp breath and looked away.

_Thump._

Claude turned to look- Alois was gone. Claude's breaths sped. He hastily circled around the bed, to see where he had gone. Alois was lying in a heap on the floor. Claude dashed to him.

"Al-Alois!" The tears he was holding back came barreling forward. Plunging down his cheek as he scooped up Alois into his arms.

"Alois wake up." His words were broken. It was only then that had he noticed- Alois's own left eye was bleeding.

Just like Ciel's…

_"…Please…" _Claude whispered.

-To Be Continued!- 


	21. Chapter 21

Ciel's Curse

Rated: M

Genre: Mystery/Drama/Action

Anime:

Black Butler- I do not own the Characters used in this story.  
[I am putting a warning here in this chapter- as the events that occur in this chapter might be hard to interpret. Apologies in advance.]

Written by: HellsingInsaneGirl666

Chapter: 21

…

"_Sebastian you're falling. Falling inside yourself. Deeper and deeper."_

It was a voice. One that Sebastian had never heard before. It was a female voice. Wispy and distant. Sebastian felt that feeling that he had before. When Ciel seemingly was trying to contact him. Fire and pressure- attacked him. Pushing him down.

Pushing him, pulling him. Down into a never-ending shadow. Darkness ubiquitously, Sebastian contorted reaching out to anything- anything that he could find. But nothing was there.

_"This is nothing." _The voice said again. _"Nothing to what Ciel Phantomhive went through." _

"Who are you?" Sebastian managed to call out.

Chuckling. Distant at first but suddenly all around him.

_"You already know that answer Sebastian Michaelis." _

Sebastian yanked his sealed hand to his chest as it seared him suddenly, bubbling the surrounding skin. He huffed a shallow breath of pain. It was then he remembered; he _did _know who- no. What- this was.

"The contract." He said. "The contract that spoke with Ciel."

_"Yes." _

"Where is he? Where am I?"

_"But a single question at a time demon." _It said. _"My voice is limited." _

"Fine then, where is Ciel?" Sebastian closed his eyes, it was then he realized that he felt as if he was no longer floating. He opened them- seeing Lucifer's office. The couch, the desk… But something was wrong, that was all that was there. A cloak of darkness surrounded the outskirts of the edge of the open space. "Wha- Why here?"

_"I did not choose this place Sebastian." _It answered. _"We are in your mind. The middle ground that links you to your dearest master. Ciel is here. Injured. His mind has come here so that his body can repair." _

"Then where is he?" Sebastian held back a small muffle in his voice.

"Sebastian."

It was Ciel. Sebastian blinked, his eyes adjusted to the dark and Ciel was suddenly standing in front of him. Wearing his dark long coat, Sebastian remembered this moment. It was when Sebastian first met Ciel in Wyoming.

"I didn't expect you so soon." Ciel said, Sebastian took a step forward.

"Ciel- what is happening?"

Ciel ignored him, he glanced around.

"Why Lucifer's office Sebastian? What an odd place for your mind to pick." Ciel took a breath. "I pulled you here Sebastian. I needed to speak with you. To show you the middle ground. The link." Ciel took a side step, pacing around Sebastian. He slipped his hands into his pockets. "To meet the Contract- the being that took on a consciousness of its own when this all started. To explain…"

"You pulled me here?" Sebastian was near speechless. Not sure which words were the correct ones to pick next.

"Yes."

"Where are you?"

"I know not of where my body lies Sebastian. I only know of where my mind has gone. What my body's state of being is. Where? That I do not know. As one wouldn't know where they were to awake if someone took them in the midst of night."

"And… how are you doing?"

Ciel pulled his hands from his pockets and crossed them into a fold.

"My demon half is repairing my body, but my human half is weakening. It has been days since I have last consumed food to sustain it…"

"What would happen if…?"

"I… I don't know Sebastian." Ciel said. "My demon half, is just that. Half. Without the human half in the way it may continue to complete itself, but that could take decades, and if that were to happen I would imagine that I wouldn't…"

"Awake."

Ciel nodded.

"At least that's what Claude suspects."

"Huh?" Sebastian asked, Ciel pointed upward to the dark abyss above.

"I can hear them; I can hear them coming… My body-… it can still attune to the outside world- and just not react to it. Like a ragdoll- a shell." Ciel seemed to have a hue of loathe in his voice as he said it. Ciel looked back to Sebastian. "Sebastian the fate of myself is not why I pulled you to the middle ground."

"Then why did you?"

"The souls Sebastian." Ciel's demur suddenly darkened. "They're dying. Yours, Claude's, and Alois's included. A few of them have already died Sebastian…"

"Why does this concern-."

"Alex is dead Sebastian." Ciel stated. "She's not coming back. She can't help us anymore, no more helping, no more possessing Claude… She was one of the first to die. My demon half is consuming souls to repair itself. Using them as putty to fill the holes so to speak. Converting their souls into matter- killing them in the process."

"Claude… How do we tell him?" Sebastian stammered. A sunken pit seeping deeper into his stomach as Ciel's words dawned on him.

"If we can."

"Wait- part of you? Wouldn't that make them a part of you if they are being converted into matter?"

"No Sebastian. They lose everything. Consciousness, life, everything they are. It were as if you cut a tree for a house. Sure- the wood is of the same as the tree, but the tree lost all parts of itself- when it is converted- it is merely just wood. This is the same prospect." Ciel said.

"Alex's death, is that why you brought me here?"

"It's not the entire reason no." Ciel fiddled with his hands. "Alois is fading as well. A part of him has already been turned into matter. I tried to save him. I pulled him in as well."

"Into where?"

"The middle ground. This. And I did so just now." Ciel gestured around.

"What of his physical body?" Sebastian stepped forward, watching Ciel's every notion.

"Unconscious." Another voice said. Ciel stepped aside, revealing the tall black haired boy emerge from the darkness. He stopped at Ciel's side, looking at him.

"I pulled Alois in when he touched my body…" Ciel replied to an unspoken question, glancing at Alois, "-I called out to your physical form, while I hid your soul away. I put you back together Alois."

"But why in Hell would you want to save me?" Alois asked, Sebastian shifted his footing- moving forward slightly.

"You put his soul together, from the sounds of it- Yes. But what of his body?" Sebastian asked gesturing to Ciel.

"Alois's soul will return to it among my awakening- and do so in a single piece." Ciel darted his eyes from the two. "If I awake." He added. Sebastian cringed- suddenly snapping his attention to Alois.

"Where is Ciel?"

Alois averted his gaze from Ciel- looking away from Sebastian altogether.

"I can't tell you that Sebastian. In your current state… You might collapse mentally. You were barely functioning as it was. Imagine what seeing Ciel's current bodily state would do to you?" Alois hissed disregarding Ciel's added statement.

"What are you implying Alois?" Sebastian snapped, trying to bite his tongue so that he may keep his temper in check. When it came to his young master he always had a sort of over protective demur.

"You have PTSD. Do you know what that kind of thing does to a demon? Especially a weak one?"  
"Wea-."

"Yes Sebastian. _**Weak**_. Do you know how close you came to not surviving the attack?"

"He's not lying Sebastian." Ciel cut in returning his side gaze to Sebastian. "You only survived because you were entrapped in the middle ground. This is not the first time you've been here. This is the first time you were lucid about it; the first time your mind was able to create a scene for the middle ground. You've been with me for the past two and a half days. It was only recent that you began to awake, your consciousness was ripped to the surface and you don't remember any of your time here."

"I- what?" Sebastian lost all voice that was in his throat- his tone dropping to that only of a whisper.

"You almost died Sebastian." Alois stated.

"The only reason your alive is because of the contract, the seal- the link. The only reason you're alive is because of me. You piggybacked on my life essence. It's the reason why my demonic half is now consuming- killing/attacking those souls inside. It spent the first two and a half days saving your life. It had only just now been able to repair itself- repair my body- doing so the moment you woke up. But I needed to talk to you. Tell you what had been happening. It was the reason why I pulled you back. But since you were awake, you are able to recall all of this."

"I didn't- I wouldn't." Sebastian faltered.

"Yes Sebastian. You would. It's what we would all do. You didn't do it so consciously, but did so unconsciously. Your mind reached out, and it found the contract. _Just like mind did._" Ciel paused taking a slow breath. "Because of this- we are even more so linked than ever."

"I'm so sorry Ciel…" Sebastian managed.

"And it is of this very reason, that you cannot see Ciel's current physical state." Alois chimed in, pressing both his hand's fingertips together, pacing behind Ciel. Moving to be just across from Sebastian. Ciel lifted his chin with a thought, pacing towards Alois, reaching up to his ear. Alois paused for a moment. Sebastian should have heard- but perhaps the rules were different in what Ciel was calling the 'Middle ground'.

Alois glanced up. His face somewhat pale.

"How are we going to tell Claude?"

Ciel told Alois of Alex's death. Ciel glanced up again and pointed.

"Yes. Claude." He studied Alois once more. "You know he's crying over you right?"

"Omh- is he really?" Alois cheeks flushed. Sebastian paused.

"O-m… h?"

"Oh my hell." Ciel interjected as he moved away from Alois's side. Sebastian rose an eyebrow.

"What, is that really a saying now days?"

"It is between us-," Alois shook his head., "never mind that. That's not what is important right now."

"And what is? What are we going to do? As of right now, only the three of us know of Alex's demise."

"Yes Sebastian, but one thing at a time." Ciel words were with haste. He moved to Alois, taking his hand. "I'm going to hide you now." Ciel lifted his fingers, and Alois nodded silently. As they descended Ciel snapped them- Alois vanishing in a shadow type mist that consumed where he once stood.

"What was that about?" Sebastian moved towards Ciel.

"My demon half, it's searching for more souls. Sebastian…" Ciel paused, approaching his previous servant with a face of worry. "It's not safe here anymore." Ciel took Sebastian's hand.

"No- Ciel I can't leave yo-!"

Sebastian bolted awake. Flitting into the sitting position from lying from the pool table. He could see clearly now- all darkness faded and he was even more so lucid than he had been in the past few hours. Undertaker pulled away from him.

"Well… it certainly was excellent timing." He set the long curved needle on the risen sides of the pool table. "I just finished."

Sebastian nodded slowly, as his head rush had just caught up with him. Sebastian's hands shifting to investigate the wound on his neck. He felt the bulges of the stitches under the tips of his fingers. The demon took a but a single moment to collect his thoughts- swinging his legs to the edge of the table.

"If you didn't hear before-," Undertaker started, "it's going to scar. You're still too weak for you demonic healing to heal you completely."

Sebastian flashed his eyes to meet Undertaker's, casting his eyes upon Undertaker's own scars.

"I'm going to looking like you?"

"Don't be so bitter." Undertaker retorted, his lips curving into a smirk. "You could never be as handsome as I."

"Well…" Sebastian managed, his voice hoarse from the wound. "I suppose I should thank you." Undertaker nodded in acknowledgement. Sebastian paused. "Do- You wouldn't happen to know what condition Ciel is in do you?"

Sebastian remembered everything that happened in the 'Middle Ground'- although Sebastian was tempted of thinking of a better name for it.

"Ciel is in his own state of being." Undertaker vaguely implied. "He is neither doing well nor bad. He is simply existing. His body hollow- his mind elsewhere. But I imagine you already know all this, don't you, demon?"

Sebastian nodded shyly.

"I'm leaving. Please do not call upon my services again." Undertaker stated coldly.

"Undertaker." Sebastian called after him, halting his leaving just before he managed to turn the knob of the door. "Why are you so bitter? What happened to you?"

Undertaker let his hand fall to his side, trembling slightly.

"It's Ciel." He admitted. "His hunger has expanded. Expanded into the in-between- the neutral plane…"

"Are you saying what I think you are saying?" Sebastian hesitated to ask.

"Yes Sebastian. He has begun to feed upon reapers as well. We can no longer 'slake' his appetite. This I believe will last only until he is up and running around once more. But if I am in the wrong- and it continues to do so- Sebastian, Ciel is an unbalance unto the world. If he is permitted to continue to exist it will only get worse and worse. This I believe- that Ciel Phantomhive has the ability to wipe all supernatural creatures from existence. But you cannot kill him either. For that would cause a rip in reality. If that were to happen? This reality would be erased all together."

Sebastian suddenly jerked himself back- As Undertaker just mere inches from his face now.

"Sebastian, truthfully- the fate of this reality rests entirely upon your shoulders. Yours, and these whom surround you." Undertaker's voice was baleful. "Break Ciel's Curse. Save everything you know."

Undertaker was gone. Vanished into nothing. Sebastian knew of the reapers ability to control their visibility of the sight of others- but this was the first he had witnessed such a thing.

_"The sands of time are falling Sebastian." _Undertaker's voice appeared into his head. _"I'd best you hurry." _  
Sebastian felt a sort of terror rush through him. Pushing off the table he glanced back to the room.

"Why did he put me on a freaking pool table-…" He started. "And not a normal bed like a normal person…" He muttered to himself. Rubbing his back, he had just noticed all the pain that he was in. Not realizing that his mind was completely disregarding the fact that the entire universe was hinging on whether or not he could break Ciel's Curse…

He forced himself onward, he proceeded into Alois's main entrance of his grand staircase. He hated this mundane pain. Every movement shot through him, and everyone's voices were rattling around in his mind.

This was all too much. Alex was dead, now he needed to find a way to tell Claude- or not to tell him. He needed to find Ciel, break his curse and what of Alois? Was Ciel going to save him? Was Ciel even going to awake?

Sebastian bit his lip- all because Ciel was one too perfect of a soul. One that held on even when his body was well beyond gone. All because Sebastian had an insatiable hunger. And simply found the perfect meal.

If Ciel didn't wake up, things were all just going to be that much worse… for the entire universe apparently. Sebastian secretly hoped that Undertaker was simply exaggerating to an extreme degree. But he suspected otherwise.

He had finally made it to the stairs. If Ciel could pull Alois to his body perhaps he could do the same for Sebastian- or Sebastian could tap into the link and bring himself to Ciel.

No matter how-

One thing was clear.

He had to find Ciel…

Again.

-To Be Continued!-  
And Happy New Year! (2017) I hope to finish out this story this year


	22. Chapter 22

Ciel's Curse

Rated: M

Genre: Mystery/Drama/Action

Anime:

Black Butler- I do not own the Characters used in this story.  
P.s. Contrary to belief, I actually don't think I know everything about writing. That's why it's called learning from your mistakes. ~Loves!

Note on Grell's Gender identity: I will refer to him as a he. Thank you~

Written by: HellsingInsaneGirl666

Chapter: 22

…

Sebastian was standing by a bookcase. He wasn't sure why… but now that he listened he could hear small shifting's from behind it.

"Claude." Sebastian called- sound froze on the other side. "Claude I know you're in there."

"… Go away Sebastian…" Claude finally replied his voice muffled.

"Claude don't be such an infantile. I know Alois is there too- and Ciel. Just let me in." Sebastian rolled his eyes, he _knew _Ciel was within. When Ciel spoke of a tighter- closer bind he was not exaggerating. It were as if Sebastian could feel him there, lying in the middle of the room. Raised slightly, as if Sebastian was in the room with him altogether.

He heard shuffles, and then a click. Sebastian took a step back as the bookcase started moving towards him. When it revealed the opening, Sebastian realized how right he was. There- behind it Ciel lied in the center of the room. On a long altar looking bed, the legs of Alois poking out the opposite side of it and Claude's red puffy eyes glowering at him as he leaned on the lever.

Sebastian swallowed a stale breath of air. Suddenly recalling Alex's demise.

"Claude." Sebastian managed, stepping through the bookcase. "Alois is fine."

Claude paused, pivoting back to him.

"And how do you know?"

"Ciel told me." Sebastian stated glancing over his shoulder- his gaze quickly returning to the massive hole that gaped in Ciel's chest. "Ciel is protecting him."

"How the hell did Ciel tell- no- you know what? I don't care." Claude snarked, pushing himself to move to Sebastian's side. He paused. Noticing Sebastian's unchanging demur.

"Are you- okay?" He asked raising a brow. Sebastian folded his arms.

"Yes." He hesitated. "But you won't be."

"What do you mean by that? Sebastian. What do you mean? I don't need any more bad news today." Claude tensed.

"Alois is fine." Sebastian repeated, moving his hands over Ciel's chest. He could feel Ciel's demonic half filling in the hole. He wondered if he would awake- if there were enough souls to repair such a wound. Sebastian took a sharp breath, slightly bracing himself for Claude's reaction. "But Alex isn't coming back."

"-wha- What do you mean by that?!" Claude's voice broke, as if being bereaved of her twice wasn't cruel enough…

"She- She's dead Claude."

"Well of course-"

"No Claude you don't understand. She's _dead. _She's not coming back in any form. Voice, spirit…" Sebastian stopped himself watching Claude stiffen. Sebastian adjusted, blocking Ciel from Claude's view.

"Why?" Claude stumbled. Taking a small step back- abruptly realizing how Sebastian felt all those years.

"Ciel told me, I'm not sure why. But she's not coming back." Sebastian lied. Knowing full well the reason why. But he was concerned that Claude might lose composure- or try something stupid. Such as… for example- to kill Ciel; if he knew.

Claude was silent. Turning away from Sebastian and Ciel.

"What of Ciel then?" Claude's voice was tersely cold. "Is he going to wake up soon?"

"Ciel..." Sebastian started; glancing to his previous master lying on the bed behind him. "About Ciel... there is a problem. A big one."

"Really?" Claude hissed. "No- I couldn't tell."

"Claude be serious." Sebastian suddenly snapped stepping forward- stopping himself from abruptly pinning the demon to the wall. "We have a _huge _problem."

Claude snapped out of it- but only for a fragmented second.

"What kind of problem?"

"We need to break Ciel's curse."

"No! You don't say!" Claude mused. Sebastian twitched- just before shoving him into the makeshift wall by the mouth of the bookcase.

"You don't understand Claude." Sebastian's voice was sinister. "Ciel's curse has the ability to wipe out all supernatural beings. He has started consuming reapers. His hunger will grow until there is nothing left."

"Oh. Really? I don't see a problem with that-."

"Claude, stop." Sebastian stung. "If Ciel dies? It will cause a tear in reality- our reality! Our galaxy? Everything we know? It will be _wiped_ from existence. Ciel is a ticking time bomb and only we can defuse it. We have to break Ciel's curse. We _**have **_to."

Claude blinked.

"Are- are you serious? Are you being serious right now?" Claude's voice edged upon insanity and laughter.

"Claude don't make me slap you."

Claude froze, tilting his head past Sebastian's to peer at Ciel's lying body behind him.

"I didn't even get to say goodbye." Claude managed in a weak whisper.

"Claude I'm sorry, I really a-"

"No you're not." Claude snarled through his teeth, pressing himself into Sebastian's brace slightly. "Alexandria was an imbecile to you! To everyone here. No one cared for her. Not truly. You wanted her gone, have you gotten your wish Sebastian? Alois? Grell? Undertaker- Lucifer?! William—All of you! None of you cared for her!"

"Claude- breathe…"

"No!" He barked.

"Claude you are retaliating as a child would! Have you no self-respect? I don't even think William, or Lucifer knew about Alexandria! You cannot hold them responsible!"

"I can Sebastian…"

"No you can't Claude." Sebastian hissed, suddenly snatching Claude's jaw pulling his face to meet his own. "Look at me Claude. You _cannot_ hold them responsible, and you most importantly you _cannot _hold yourself responsible! That feeling will consume you! And we need you right now Claude. We can't lose you to this."

"What did I ever do to you? To her? What did I do to deserve this?" Claude's lashed voice dwindled to a whimper. Sebastian pursed his lips, instinctively wanting to say: _Karma, _but held his tongue.

"To her? Claude, you didn't do anything to her. You saved her, over and over. You loved her. Adored her. You could have walked away ages ago. You could have played with her as a petty toy placed in your pocket, but you didn't. She had a piece of your heart, and she will always have that from you. She had a part of you as no other being ever thought possible from you Claude! Love."

Claude darted his eyes away from Sebastian's. Dark tainted tears welled in his eyes once more. Sebastian released his hand from Claude's jaw and the other from his shoulder, which were pinning the demon to the wall behind him. Claude lost his footing- not realizing that he had been resting his entire weight onto Sebastian's grip. Sebastian's swift reflexes snatched Claude by the arms as he sank to the floor. Sebastian knelt alongside him, keeping him in an upright balance as he fell.

"Sebastian." Claude whispered, his throat clearly tight trying it's damnedest to hold back a bank of tears.

"Claude." Sebastian's calm voice fractured slightly, "I know it hurts. Believe me, me of all people would know how it feels to lose someone you love. And for a demon- that's the worst feeling in the world to endure."

Claude nodded, pursing his lips in attempt to swallow all emotions that welled in his throat.

"It is." Claude managed, Sebastian took a shallow breath as he pulled Claude into his arms. Claude- surprised at first, reached up and embraced Sebastian back. It was in that moment; Claude broke. Tears streamed down the demon's face. Burrowing his face into Sebastian's shoulder. Out of everything Sebastian had ever wished for when he was alone all that time- it was a hug. But his demonic ego refused him.

Sebastian knew. Sebastian knew this was the interaction Claude needed right now.

Claude was too hurt- too broken to worry about his ego. His self-hate for his reaction, his tears- choking on his own breath... It hurt- his demonic heart anguished too much for him to bear. Burned and shattered in his chest. Claude's cry's auburned into sobs. Sebastian pulled Claude closer, softly trying to calm him. Making a soft 'shushing' sound as the two began to rock softly back and forth on the floor. Claude never realized how close to the breaking point he truly was. Until this moment was already upon them.

…

"Why have you returned this to me? You are in much more need of it than I…"

Grell's fingers fidgeted around the sword's silk covered hilt. Hesitantly placing the sword on the obsidian black top coffee table, the sword clinked with the glass-like stone as it was placed.

The reapers eyes flickering from the one who spoke- his back turned from him when he lifted his face slightly. A single hand in his pocket, the other upon the back of the paper shrouded desk's chair. One leg crossed behind the other balancing on the soles of his shoe. His outfit changed to a sleek obscure cuffed T, followed by a shared colored belted jean from the last time Grell had saw him.

"The- the one known as Clairence is—."

"-Dead. Oh. I was one of the first to know. Believe me." Lucifer's eyes darted to the anxious reaper behind him, his jaw sharp, peeking out from his long white hair which Grell had nearly forgotten about. He pivoted: facing him.

"You think this is over with a solitary death? A sole precedence use of my sword?" Lucifer's eyes were altered in Hell; he didn't seem to bother affixing that green tint to them here as he did in the human world. As they were now an envied, vibrant, crimson red. Lucifer chuckled austerely. "Hardly. No. My scarlet reaper, this? This is just beginning."

Lucifer slinked across the paper scattered room towards Grell- whom couldn't help but recoil slightly as he approached.

"You feel it, don't you little scarlet?" Lucifer couldn't hold back a wide boney sneer. "That little hole inside you? Growing, snuffing out even your utmost cheerful internal light? Down here?-" Lucifer gestured to his office. His skeletal fingers clicked together as he extended them. "It's cushioned. Suppressed."

"What is going to happen? To Ciel? To them?" Grell finally managed after several moments of gathering his courage.

"There it is." His teeth glinted under his curved lips. "That's the real reason why you're here. The sword was simply an excuse." His voice sharp- unforgiving. Frost rode upon each word as he spoke. Even from across the room, you could feel it. And inside you would chasm, deepening into a punishing cold.

"No." Grell snapped. The king of hell smiled at the reapers challenge. "How would I know if you would have spoken to me without a reason?"

"I would have." He grinned. "But I amused your ploy."

"And will you answer my previous question?" Grell stood a tinge taller, carefully teetering on the illusion the devil was a marginally decent guy.

"I could." He grinned, followed by a lagged shrug of the shoulders. "But what can you give me in return?"

"You demons always want something do—." Grell choked his words. It was only but a flicker, when the next thing Grell knew he was being pinned to the far wall of his office by his frail neck.

"Forgive me." Lucifer smiled. "I don't appreciate being insulted." His hand clinked open- and Grell thudded to the floor; scrambling to cradle his throat in a sputter. Lucifer had even held back- using only a fraction of his true strength. The cerise reaper amused him. In actuality- this was the only reason why he still lived.

Grell gagged still attempting to catch his breath.

"S-Sorry-…" He panted, managing to finally slow his rasps. Lucifer shrugged facing away from him.

"No harm no foul." His voice was smooth- un-phased. Grell nearly protested to this, even opening his mouth slightly. Before quickly remembering how quick to temper the king of hell apparently was.

"What-." Grell balanced on his knee- pushing himself up from the floor. "What would you want in return for the information I seek?"

He chuckled.

"Not souls." His ember stained eyes glinted, turning to Grell. "In case you were curious." He crossed his arms into a tight fold- holding onto each other as his form arched slightly back.

"Then what?" Grell managed to hide the slight worry that had scarcely come over him. Facing Lucifer alone was different than when he had met him in the bar. But being alone, in his dominion? He was defenseless to his will, and that fact was unnerving. He had all the capability in the world to destroy him at any given moment…

"One might call it a deal."

"I suppose I'm listening." Grell uttered. His hand finding his throat once more realizing that he was more than officially bruised from the encounter.

"The deal with Ciel Phantomhive is something that can be handled easily if done correctly. In truth, I'm not concerned about it."

"Then what _are _you concerned about?"

"The Demon sword. Despite its pitifulness, it still is lethal to demons. And someone is still out there, killing them. Searching for Sebastian…- My Sebastian, and Ciel Phantomhive. If that threat were to reach either of them- well… let's say it's not a chance I'm willing to take." Lucifer had begun to slightly pace.

"Okay- and how would this involve me?" Grell couldn't hide his hesitance this time.

"It's simple. You help me find the killer, destroy the pitiful sword and stop them from reaching Ciel."

"Wait- I thought Clairence was-"

"No." Lucifer interjected- "Clairence simply was the creator of that pathetic bounty for Sebastian's head. Which, may I add- is no longer in play as you've killed the bounty's creator."

"There's no longer a bounty on Sebastian's head?! I must tell them!"

"Ah. Therein lies the bargaining. You help me, and I tell them personally the bounty is no longer an object of concern…"

"And if I refuse?" Grell challenged merely of curiosity.

"Do you really want an honest answer to that?" He smirked.

"Then what would be my benefit for helping you?"

"Really? You need me to explain it to you?" Lucifer remarked, he lifted his finger marking out an invisible math equation in the air. "Ah. Let's see… You get to keep your friends safe, you get to be the bearer of good news for once, and if we stop the secondary threat- they would be that much closer to breaking the curse." He lolled his head to the reaper. "It's actually a tinge more crucial than I may have initially let on."

"Oh-? And then what? You stroll back into hell and you let me go?" Grell frustratedly asked.

"You act as if I have you on a leash." He smiled.

"This deal insinuates it yes."

"Well then- my scarlet reaper- _Do_ you want a leash upon your neck? A long silver linked chain blessed in the unholy fire of hell?" Lucifer contorted his face into an exaggerated pout. "Would that make this deal more appealing to you? More… real? Is that what you want?"

"Er-," Grell managed, unable to keep his cheeks from flushing to a red as bright as Lucifer's eyes, "no- sir…" Lucifer straightened his posture.

"To answer your previous frustrated toned question by the way-," the king sneered, "-the answer is yes. I would stroll back into hell and you would get to do as you wish. No strings attached. Hard to believe. I know, but why do you think Sebastian is my favorite? Because he doesn't add strings…" Lucifer held up his hand to his mouth gesturing a fake cough, "unlike Claude-." He snickered. "My- I must have caught an unworthy demon in my throat there for a second."

Grell looked at him, Lucifer intense brimstone eyes ensnared the poor reaper's gaze.

"So do we have a deal? You help me eradicate the sword, and the killer, and you go 'free'," he placed air quote with his fingers around the word 'free', "as you so lovingly put it. And then the group finally gets a bearer of good news for once- and they will be able to worry of one less thing as they attempt to break the curse."

"Yes." Grell managed. "We have a deal. But what of my first question? Before all of this?"

"What is going to happen? To Ciel? To them?" Lucifer mocked in Grell's voice- disconcertingly perfectly mimicking it. "That wasn't part of the deal. Was it?" He leered. "I said I could tell you, however, nowhere in the deal, did I agree to do so."

"You lia-!," Grell didn't get a chance to finish; there was a sudden searing on the side of his neck. Scarring the flesh of the crimson haired reaper. Branding it into a form of a sigil. Grell retched as the heat of the mark was intense enough to blur his vision- his body ticked in distress. Grell's hand reached for the mark; but was scorched by the mere presence of it.

The king of hell slid his hand from his chin, slithering to Grell's side whom had dropped onto the floor of Lucifer's office from pain. He balanced on a single knee as he lowered himself to Grell's head level. Grell was managing to keep himself somewhat propped on his elbow during this- his body in disproportionate agony to speak. His free hand convulsed over his neck- retching as he frivolously attempted to clasp Lucifer's sigil.

"I didn't lie. You simply made a deal with the devil. My modest scarlet reaper."

Grell opened his mouth to speak- to ask a belated question to him. But when his voice attempted to escape from his searing throat- everything went black.

And the crimson reaper collapsed to the floor, lapsing all consciousness.

~To Be Continued~

…. So… the delay… sorry about that…


End file.
